LAZOS DEL DESTINO
by AraMalfoyG
Summary: 7 años después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Una sanadora heroina de guerra, un ex mortifago reivindicado ante la sociedad aprendiendo a lidiar con la paternidad. El destino tiene formas muy extrañas de obrar, a raíz de un accidente y a un pequeño Scorpius sus vidas vuelven a entrelazarse, quizas mucho más de lo que quisieran algunos.
1. Accidente de escoba

**Título: Lazos del destino**

**Rated: **_M (Puede ser que no en los primeros capítulos pero, tenerlo en cuenta nunca está de más)_

_Disclaimer: Los nombres propios, los lugares, hechizos y demás provienen de la mente prodigiosa de nuestra querida y amada J. K. Rowling, yo solo cambio un poco el curso de las vidas de nuestros personajes favoritos esperando que sonrían un poco y quizás una lágrima más adelante._

_Advertencia: En realidad es para evitar futuras desilusiones, ya que la pareja no se enamora de buenas a primeras en su reencuentro. Así que una vez avisados ¡Guerra avisada, no mata gente!_

**Resumen: **_Situada 7 años después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Un ex mortifago reivindicado ante la sociedad, una heroína de guerra convertida en sanadora. El destino tiene formas muy extrañas de obrar, a raíz de un accidente y a un pequeño Scorpius sus vidas vuelven a entrelazarse. Para molestia de algunos Draco ha entablado amistad con la única chica del trio dorado, o quizás un sentimiento más profundo yace en sus corazones_

**CAPÍTULO 1: ACCIDENTE DE ESCOBA**

**_ "No hay tal cosa como el azar, y lo que nos parece el más mínimo accidente brota de la fuente más profunda del destino" Friedrich Von Schiller_**

-HP-

El ruido de las pisadas apresuradas resonaba en los pasillos del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. La sanadora Hermione Granger acababa de recibir una llamada de emergencia sobre un joven que se estrelló con su escoba contra un árbol.

Para Hermione no era extraño el tratamiento de este tipo de accidentes; teniendo a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley –quienes tomaban al deporte casi como una segunda profesión con una idolatría que parecía rayar en el fanatismo- como mejores amigos, es más, se podría decir que era toda una profesional cuando se trataba de estas cosas.

Después de tantos años en el mundo mágico aun no podía creerse como es que algunas personas eran tan irresponsables e insensatas cuando se trataba de Quidditch, es que no había excepción con respecto al género, edad o status económico, todos se volvían irracionales con respecto al condenado deporte.

Lo primero que vio al llegar a la habitación fue al pequeño cubierto de barro y sangre proveniente de las heridas, podía apreciarse por la túnica desgarrada un gran hematoma en su hombro izquierdo. Hermione se encogió en el lugar por el dolor que le causaba ver a alguien tan pequeño en esas condiciones.

_-Por Circe…-_ Maldijo

Ella no esperaba que el joven resultara un infante. Sus ropas costosas estaban deshechas haciendo parecer que le hubiera atacado algún animal salvaje. Por el barro en sus cabellos no se podía distinguir el color de los mismos pero tenía algunos mechones pegados en la frente, enmarañada con una mezcla de barro, sangre seca y sudor.

Sin perder tiempo, Hermione se dirigió directamente a lado de la cama de hospital y comenzó a examinarlo.

_-Sanadora, el niño llego inconsciente-_ Habló una de las jóvenes practicantes de sanación _–Tiene golpes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo consistente con la caída de aproximadamente 4 metros desde su escoba, además del choque contra un objeto contundente-_ seguía explicando sobre su revisión preliminar

_-¿Realizaste los hechizos correspondientes para verificar daño interno? ¿Algún órgano comprometido?-_ Preguntó Hermione, como sanadora en jefe tenía que asegurarse que se haya realizado todos los chequeos al paciente

_-Sí, sanadora. No existe órganos con daños, solo que…_

_-¿Qué sucede?_- Ese silencio no podia augurar nada bueno

-Han realizado el hechizo Braquiam Emendo sobre el niño, en su fractura del brazo derecho y al parecer no lo han hecho correctamente, por lo que…

No era necesario que continúe, realmente odiaba cuando las personas realizaban hechizos tan irresponsablemente, poniendo en riesgo la salud del paciente, la gente no entendía que arriesgaban a daños mayores ejecutando hechizos para los cuales no estaban entrenados apropiadamente.

El hechizo repara los huesos rotos, pero si no se hace bien, los hace desaparecer. A pesar de que habia pasado más de una década todavía tenía demasiado vividos los recuerdos de cuando el profesor Lockhart lo utilizó para sanar los huesos rotos de Harry después del partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin en su segundo año en el incidente de la bludger embrujada, dejando a un Harry sin huesos y con un dolor insoportable en el proceso de reconstruirlos.

Se acercó más y procurando no hacer daño levantó la parte de la túnica que cubría su brazo derecho, tal como lo había dicho joven rubia de ojos azules, Claudie, el niño carecía de huesos en esa extremidad.

_-¿Cuál sería el tratamiento que le darías a este paciente, sanadora Smith?-_ Preguntó Hermione a la joven aprendiz.

_-Pociones para limpiar heridas**, **además de una poción reabastecedora de sangre, aunque no ha perdido mucha es muy pequeño, con una pequeña dosis bastara, una poción revitalizante y por supuesto Crece-Huesos, por lo que pasara en observación y tendremos que contrarrestar el dolor que causa la reconstrucción de sus huesos que llevara alrededor de 8 horas-_

_-Muy bien, entonces eso haremos. Limpiaremos sus heridas, primero la poción revitalizadora, seguida de las reabastecedora de sangre, luego Crece-huesos, una poción para dormir y colocaremos el hechizo Férula sobre él, para inmovilizar la parte afectada mientras duerme. Además trae su ficha de ingreso y su historia clínica._

_-Trae todo lo que necesitaremos además de una varita de regaliz_- La joven Claudie la miró interrogante _–Querrá algo dulce después del trago amargo, literalmente hablando-_ refiriéndose al Crece-huesos, esbozando una sonrisa.

La joven salió de la habitación en busca de lo necesario para la curación. Hermione convocó agua en una pequeña tina y varias esponjas para limpiar el fango de sus facciones, comenzó desvistiéndolo con sumo cuidado para no hacerle daño.

Con una floritura de varita sobre las heridas del pequeño murmurando hechizos que evitaran que sangren más las heridas, así como evitar infecciones; con la poción afianzaría la curación y no dejaría secuelas en su cuerpo. Efectivamente las heridas dejaron de sangrar con un resplandor naranja anunciando que las heridas estaban curando.

Limpiando su diminuto cuerpo no podía dejar de pensar que lo había visto antes. Había algo en su rostro regordete signo claro de su infancia, sus facciones aristocráticas y su tez pálida que lo hacían ver como alguien que ya conocía. _"Oh bueno, probablemente solo uno de mis otros pacientes"_ pensó

Con el agua tibia comenzó a limpiar sus cabellos dejando ver su color natural de un rubio casi blanco, un rubio platino. Ya limpio convocó una bata de hospital con la que este más cómodo en su estancia en el hospital.

En ese momento llegó Claudie Smith con los brazos llenos de vendas y frascos que contenían lo que necesitaban. Hermione inmediatamente se precipitó hacia la joven.

_-He traído todo lo que me pidió-_

_-Gracias_- dijo Hermione

_-Las heridas se ven de menor gravedad ahora-_

_-Sí, lo limpie y realice los hechizos de curación básica para evitar infecciones-_

_-La verdad no podía soportar ver a un niño tan inocente e indefenso todo ensangrentado-_

_-Ninguno puede-_ contestó Hermione _–Pero ese es nuestro trabajo, asegurarnos que regrese sano a su casa… además de conscientizar a los padres-_ lo último lo dijo pensando en la charla que pensaba tener con ellos sobre dejar a un niño tan pequeño en una escoba que obviamente no era de juguete con el daño que le causo.

Podía pensar en los hijos de Harry, James y Albus, tendrían aproximadamente la misma edad que el niño en la cama, solo de imaginarlos en una situación similar se le encogía el corazón; bueno al menos Harry era responsable con respecto a las prácticas de Quidditch de sus hijos.

A los pocos minutos de aplicar la poción para limpiar sus heridas la piel del niño volvió a la normalidad, su tez pálida se volvió lisa como el mármol.

Hermione no pudo evitar tocar la piel del pequeño deleitándose en lo suave y sedosa que era. Nunca se había planteado la maternidad como una prioridad en su vida pero al ver a ese pequeñito tan lindo y magullado hizo que su instinto maternal se pusiera a toda marcha.

_-Sanadora, aquí está la historia clínica del paciente_- dijo Claudie sacándola de sus pensamientos _–Edad: 3 años. No es alérgico a ningún ingrediente de las pociones que vamos a usar para su tratamiento…_

_-Bien, entonces tenemos que esperar a que despierte. ¿Nombre del paciente?_

_-¿Pad… ¿Padre?_

Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron rápidamente al niño. Sus ojos castaños contra los grises del pequeño. Ahora claro que lo reconocía, muy pocas personas tenían ese color de ojos, además sumándole su cabello rubio y sus facciones. Debía ser un…

_-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass, sanadora._

_-¿Quién es usted?_- preguntó el pequeño a Hermione mientras intentaba incorporarse, se encogió por el malestar de su cuerpo golpeado dándole no más opción de recostarse de nuevo en la cama. Gimió como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

_-Soy la sanadora Hermione y ella es la sanadora Claudie_- le contesto _-Claudie, por favor, la poción revitalizadora- _dirigiéndose a la joven.

Claudie se movió ágilmente y tomando la poción con sumo cuidado, coloco un poco en un vaso de cristal y se lo pasó

_-¿Es una sanadora?-_ preguntó el niño. Sus ojos plateados revelaban temor pasando de Hermione a Claudie y la puerta y viceversa, como si estuviera listo para huir del sitio.

_-Bueno… um sí. Si, en realidad las dos lo somos. Tuviste un accidente sobre tu escoba y estamos curando tus heridas-_ Hermione le dijo suavemente tratando de no asustar más al niño _–Bebe esto, te sentirás mucho mejor dentro de poco-_ acercándose al pequeño, tomándole de la espalda, ayudándole a sentarse y a beber la poción.

Terminando de beber la poción y tratar de sostenerse solo en su brazo, notó el problema de sus huesos.

_-¡NO SIENTO MI BRAZO!-_ comenzó a chillar el niño con los ojos desorbitados llenos de pavor _-¡Oh no! ¡Padre va a estar muy molesto conmigo cuando se entere!_

Aquello sorprendió a Hermione, el infante no estaba preocupado por el dolor que sentiría sino más bien en la decepción que le causaría a su padre. _"¿Qué clase de miedos le ha infundado Malfoy al pequeño?"_ pensó

Los sollozos la sacaron de su ensimismamiento y la trajeron a la tarea en cuestión. Claudie preparaba ya la poción reabastecedora de sangre.

_-No te preocupes por eso, ahora lo importante es tratar tus heridas y que tus huesos vuelvan a crecer_- le dijo en el tono más tranquilizador que pudo _–No te preocupes por tu padre, seguro que no estará enojado, además, si te tranquiliza yo estaré a tu lado cuando él llegue._

El niño asintió con la cabeza lentamente, luciendo un adorable puchero en su rostro infantil.

_-Bueno, ya tomo la poción reabastecedora, aquí está el Crece-huesos y una dosis de poción para dormir_- dijo Claudie luego de darle de beber la poción al infante, ofreciendo los viales restantes a las manos de Hermione

El niño miró los viales con recelo como si contemplara si debía confiar en las sanadoras y beber las pociones.

_-¿Saben mal?-_ susurró en voz baja

Hermione le dio una sonrisa _–Un poco_- diciendo la verdad a medias

_-¿seguro?-_ preguntó el niño que la miraba con ojos sospechosos

Hermione resopló, claramente divertida con el niño _–No es tan malo, simplemente un poco amargo. Pero, si te las tomas, te daremos una varita de regaliz-_

_-¿dulces por tomar las pociones?_- preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados _-¡Deben saber horrible!_

Hermione se echó a reír, divertida ante el intento del niño para evitar beber la poción de mal sabor

_-Entonces ¿sin dulces?_

_-Nooo, pero quizás saben mejor con unos calderos de chocolate-_ dijo con aparente inocencia

_-Sabes, eso parece una idea maravillosa. Voy a conseguirlos mientras esperas aquí con la sanadora Claudie-_

_-¿No puede ir la sanadora Claudie por ellos?_- preguntó el niño

_-Claro que si_- respondió Claudie sonriendo divertida al pequeño _–solo tendré que ir al quinto piso a la cafetería, vuelvo enseguida-_

_-No se preocupe, voy por los calderos, además él parece estar más relajado con usted de todos modos-_ dijo dirigiéndose ahora a Hermione

_-¿Estas segura? Quiero decir probablemente estas cansada por correr y traer las pociones y vendajes necesarios-_

_-No es gran cosa, sanadora, de verdad_- Claudie respondió con una sonrisa

Antes de que Hermione discuta más, la joven ya estaba fuera de la habitación, dejándolos a solas. Hermione se volvió al niño que le sonreía mucho más tranquilo. Se acercó con los vendajes para el brazo, ahora no sentía dolor, como el mismo dijo no sentía el brazo, así que no sentía la más mínima molestia hasta después de darle la poción y comience la generación de huesos.

Hermione estaba concentrada en vendar sin hacer daño, cuando miró al pequeño otra vez, le sorprendió que le devolvía la mirada. El muchacho se sonrojó, claramente avergonzado de ser atrapado mirando.

_-Hola-_ le susurró con timidez

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. A solos unos minutos en la presencia del niño y ya la había cautivado con sus encantos. Terminando de vendarlo se sentó en la parte posterior de la cama

_-Disculpe, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?_

_-Hermione-_ contestó con una sonrisa

_-¿Jerrmoinee?_

Sin evitar sonreír, de repente le recordó al jugador búlgaro Victor Krum, tenía la misma expresión en el rostro, de determinación de pronunciar bien su nombre

_-Hermione, pero me puedes decir Herms o Mione_- La verdad no le gustaban mucho los diminutivos pero a los hijos de sus amigos también se les hacía imposible pronunciarlo correctamente por lo que termino acostumbrándose a los mismos.

Scorpius estaba considerando llamarla por su nombre pero, por Merlín, era casi un logro olímpico lograrlo.

_-Sanadora Mione…-_ dijo el niño

_-¿Si?-_

_-¿Es necesario contárselo a padre?-_ pregunto el niño esperanzado

Hermione alisando arrugas invisibles de su túnica de sanadora respondió _–Tenemos que decirle a tu padre. Él va a estar muy preocupado si no lo hacemos ¿Quieres que tu papá se preocupe?-_

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, mirándola ahora con un poco de miedo.

Hermione se inclinó un poco, colocando su boca cerca de su oído y le susurró al pequeño _–No te preocupes, recuerda que voy a estar aquí si alguna vez se enoja-_

_-¿Realmente va a estar aquí?-_ preguntó el niño con incertidumbre

Hermione asintió. El niño se relajó de nuevo y le sonrió.

En ese momento llegó Claudie algo sobresaltada con los calderos en una de sus manos

_-Lo siento, es… que… los ascensores estaban… abarrotados y tuve que usar las escaleras-_ dijo tratando de normalizar su respiración después de la carrera maratónica. Acto seguido le entrego los dulces a Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios

_-Suficiente ejercicio por este año-_ comento más para sí misma que para los demás, aun así Hermione y Scorpius rieron por lo que acababa de decir.

_-Bueno jovencito, listos los calderos_- Scorpius miraba con ansias los dulces prometidos –¡_Pero, primero las pociones_!- Esto desilusionó un poco al pequeño

_-Como dice padre cada vez que nos visita tia Daphne… Al mal paso, darle prisa_- respondió el niño con una convicción propia de un adulto

Aquello sorprendió más a Hermione, ya que implicaba que Malfoy utilizara conocidos refranes muggles como enseñanza de vida para con su hijo. Eso no concordaba con sus recuerdos que tenia de Malfoy aunque hace más de 5 años que no lo veía y no sabía más de su vida que lo que decían los medios –y tampoco es que todos fueran 100% verídicos, sobre ella también escribían y la mitad de lo que publicaban no tenía sentido-

_-Ok, primero Crece-huesos-_ dijo Claudie Smith acercándose al niño con la poción quien la tomó de una vez con sonoros tragos. Tosía y hacia muecas acabándose el vial que había recibido. Hermione le entregó inmediatamente los calderos para que no dure el sabor en su boca. A los pocos segundos se acabó los tres calderos de chocolate, aunque seguía haciendo muecas por el mal sabor anterior.

Debía reconocer que su reacción fue menor a la esperada, recordó que la primera vez que Harry la bebio, les hechó la poción encima a todos los presentes en la enfermería.

_-Muy bien Scorpius, solo falta la poción de sueño para que descanses, cuando despiertes te sentirás mejor y tus huesos estarán donde deben estar-_ le dijo Hermione tratando de animarle

_-Gracias-_ musitó tomándose la poción de sueño sintiéndose adormilado casi al instante, removiéndose en la cama buscando una posición cómoda con el vendaje de su brazo.

_"¿Cómo puede esta dulce criatura ser hijo del engendro de Malfoy? Sin duda, la inocencia y la bondad tuvo que venir del lado materno_" pensó Hermione observando que ya estaba dormido.

Apuntando hacia el brazo del niño y con una floritura complicada de varita recitó el hechizo _Férula _para inmovilizar esa parte en caso de removerse en sueños.

_-Hice las anotaciones correspondientes en su historial, solo falta mantenerlo en observación y verificar que este bien al despertar y sin complicaciones de ningún tipo-_ dijo Claudie todavía escribiendo en la historia clínica del niño.

_-Perfecto, cuidaré de él hasta el término de mi guardia, avísame cuando el sanador Bletchley empiece la suya para ponerlo al tanto de la situación del niño-_

_-ok, sanadora. Si necesita de mi ayuda estaré en…_

Cortó lo que iba a decir ya que ambas saltaron por la sorpresa cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse revelando a un desaliñado Draco Malfoy

_-Lo siento sanadoras, el padre del niño decidió no esperar en la sala y aturdió a los auxiliares que estaban de camino a la habitación-_ dijo un joven auxiliar que apareció detrás de Malfoy, exaltado al no poder alcanzarlo a tiempo.

**_Nota de la Autora: ¡BIENVENIDOS A MI PRIMER FIC O INTENTO DE UN DRAMIONE! Aunque no sé si se trate del mejor momento, ya que tengo más clases que nunca y menos tiempo libre, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en mil historias que dan vuelta en mi cabeza a la vez. Tenía pensado hace algún tiempo trama del fic, aunque aún no tengo la historia completa quería ver la aceptación y las sugerencias ya que tengo el claro el comienzo y el final de la historia pero aún me faltan ciertos detalles. _**

**_Disculpen algún dedazo por ahí y se cole alguna falta ortográfica, sé lo mucho que molestan. Pues si tienen sugerencias, críticas constructivas (o destructivas) serán bienvenidas, aunque las ultimas favor darlas con un poco de amor y paciencia._**

**_Amor para todos ;). _**

**_Ara._**


	2. Reencuentros

_**Disclaimer: **__Los nombres propios, los lugares, hechizos y demás provienen de la mente prodigiosa de nuestra querida y amada J. K. Rowling excepto aquellos que no reconozcan._

Mas emocionada imposible, tenía previsto que cuando consiga al menos 5 reviews actualizaba para saber opiniones e ideas para el siguiente capítulo, en realidad creía que pasarían al menos 2 semanas, ya que soy una escritora novata y algunas personas no leen fics en proceso… A decir verdad cada vez que me llegaba un correo por la historia, realizaba una mini danza de celebración –sí, la gente veía como si fuera un marciano- y la mayoría de los casos pasaba en la universidad, pero creo que la normalidad no se me da muy bien, así que las personas que me conocen no se extrañaron, por lo menos no mucho.

El capítulo ya lo tenía avanzado, así que como la musa inspiradora me hizo compañía y pude terminarlo para que atrasar más la publicación. Como ya he cumplido, ahora si a estudiar con la consciencia tranquila ¡Buena lectura!

**CAPÍTULO 2: REENCUENTROS**

"**_Nada que un hombre haga lo envilece más que el permitirse caer tan bajo como para odiar a alguien."_** _**Martin Luther King**_

-HP-

Se pasó los dedos por el rubio cabello impecablemente peinado, haciendo que se desordene y caigan algunos mechones en su frente. En circunstancias normales, eso lo habría exasperado, pero aquel día simplemente no importaba, tenía que preparar los detalles finales del informe si quería la aprobación del ministerio para llevar a cabo sus planes. En ese instante parecía que todo era un desastre de todos modos. Estaba por terminar la jornada y aún no llegaban las últimas proyecciones de ventas, de ingresos y gastos, además tenía que pensar una prédica de como "beneficiaria" a la comunidad mágica y con ese argumento terminar de convencer al burócrata del ministerio con el que se reuniría.

_-¿Señor Malfoy?-_

Draco levantó la vista para ver la cabeza de su asistente asomando por la puerta.

_-Tiene una reunión con miembros del Cuerpo de Normas Internacionales de Comercio Mágico en unos minutos-_

Draco se puso de pie_ "Genial, como broche de oro para el día que llevaba, una reunión con aburridos funcionarios del Ministerio" _Pensó rodando los ojos_. _

_-Llévalos a la sala de conferencias a su llegada, ofréceles algo de beber y les dices que esperen un poco-_

_-Sí, señor- _dijo su asistente mientras cerraba la puerta con un suave clic.

Draco caminó hasta el otro lado de su oficina a un gran armario donde guardaba la mayoría de sus cosas personales y sacó una botella de Whisky de fuego. Pensó que si tenía que escuchar a esos funcionarios sobre leyes que tenían que cumplir para las nuevas sucursales en Francia o las operaciones bursátiles en Japón, maldita sea, al menos necesitaba una copa o dos, tal vez tres, solo para estar seguro. Tenía apenas dos días para centrarse en convencer a los funcionarios que le interesaban, los del Departamento de Exportación e Importación de Materiales Mágicos, dos días. Se suponía que el versado en leyes y todo el rollo era Zabini, para eso era el representante del Departamento Jurídico de la compañía. ¡Por Morgana! Él se especializó en Administración y Dirección de empresas, las leyes no eran su fuerte. Ser el dueño tendría que darle el beneficio de poder librarse de aquello.

Arremolinó un poco el contenido de la copa y se lo acercó a los labios, tomando una cuarta parte de la bebida. Estaba a punto de beber más cuando un PLOP alteró el silencio de la oficina. Girándose a observar a su inoportuno visitante, se sorprendió al ver a uno de los elfos de Malfoy Manor mirando hacia él asustado.

-Amo Malfoy- El elfo hizo una reverencia, asegurándose de que su cabeza tocara el suelo

_-Triby ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te di órdenes estrictas de cuidar de Scorpius mientras permanece en la mansión de los Greengrass-_

_-No fue culpa de Triby… Triby lo jura… La señorita Daphne mando a Triby por aperitivos para el joven amo y ella…El… joven amo…- _La voz del elfo temblando de miedo en cuanto empezó a explicar

_-¿Qué pasa con Scorpius?- _Draco lo cortó claramente molesto

_-El… joven amo…ha caaa…caído de la escoba de la señorita Daphne…-_

Draco se atragantó con el whisky de fuego, derramando la mayor parte en la fina alfombra

_-¿QUÉ?- _bramó_ -¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¿CÓMO HA PASADO? ¿POR QUÉ NO VINISTE ANTES?_

_-El joven amo esta… está en…en San Mungo, Amo- _respondió el elfo encogiéndose.

Rápidamente tomó su capa del respaldo de su silla y salió de la oficina. Dándole instrucciones a su asistente de avisar a Zabini que tendría que asistir solo a la reunión con aquellos funcionarios del ministerio, vía lechuza le informe lo relevante del encuentro. A pasos acelerados volvió a la chimenea de su oficina y caminó a través de las llamas verdes, lanzando el polvo con una fuerza innecesaria gritó_ -¡Hospital San Mungo!- _

Draco Malfoy salió tambaleándose de la chimenea del hospital ¡Realmente estaba siendo un día de porquería! Ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza limpiar sus costosas ropas, sino que corrió ciegamente hacia la recepción, empujando a alguien que venía en dirección opuesta. No le importaba que la gente pensara que no tenía educación.

Después de unos cuantos gritos y persuasión finalmente llegó al inicio de la fila en la que pidió a la bruja de información el número de habitación de su hijo. Sin molestarse en dar las gracias a los que le permitieron avanzar puestos en la fila, corrió a los pasillos del sector norte del primer piso como un loco. Su única preocupación era el estado en que se encontraba su hijo.

Lo primero que vio al llegar a la sala de espera del ala norte del hospital fue la rubia cabellera de su cuñada, quien estaba sentada en los asientos de cuero, leyendo unas revistas de moda.

Sintió una furia asesina recorrer por sus venas. Por un arreglo con sus suegros poco después de la muerte de Astoria, en el que no estuvo de acuerdo pero la insistencia de toda la familia Greengrass lo habían hecho desistir, el niño pasaba con ellos un fin de semana cada tres semanas bajo la supervisión de Triby, el elfo de Scorpius, no era la primera vez que sucedía algo durante la corta estadía del niño en esa mansión, pero jamás hubo la necesidad de un sanador menos de un hospital, esto era el colmo, era su límite, si de él dependía Scorpius no volvía a pisar esa casa en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Se aproximó a ella dispuesto a quitarle la piel a tiras si no le daba una muy buena justificación del porqué del accidente de su hijo bajo su supervisión. Era cierto que no era fin de semana, pero su padre había viajado por un imprevisto con unos materiales confiscados por el ministerio noruego dirigidos a una de las empresas en ese país y como siempre su madre viajó con él, además todo aquel en quien confiaba –que eran muy pocos- trabajaban y no teniendo tiempo de conseguir a una niñera, Daphne había aparecido asegurando cuidar de él durante el día, pero no habían pasado ni seis horas después del almuerzo, momento en el que cedió y su hijo ya estaba tendido en una cama de hospital.

_-Daphne ¿Me podrías explicar que fue lo pasó?- _preguntó con una calma inexistente, con aquella calma que precede a una gran tormenta.

_-Oh Draco, querido- _dijo la rubia quitando la vista de sus revistas y levantándose del asiento_ –Ha sido en un momento de descuido, Scorpius es un niño muy… activo…-_

_-¿Qué esperabas? Tiene tres años. Creo que lo que debería preguntar es ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle una escoba a mi hijo y sin supervisión? ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en ese momento que era más importante que la seguridad de tu sobrino?- _con cada palabra que salía de su boca elevaba la voz al grado de alertar a los auxiliares alrededor, la vena que sobresalía en su sien revelaba el nivel de ira contra la bruja

_-Baja la voz, Draco. Las personas nos están mirando…- _dijo la mujer mirando alrededor aterrada por las criticas sociales que le depararían a ambas familias ese espectáculo

_-Me importa una reverenda calabaza lo que la gente chismosea a costa de otros- _dijo Draco completamente exaltado_ -¿Qué rayos fue lo pasó?-_ volvió a preguntar

En ese momento salía una chica rubia vestida de sanadora a los ascensores corriendo tal cual maratón.

_-En realidad habíamos salido a los jardines que lindan con el bosque, con la última escoba de la colección de mi padre, en ese momento recibí una carta que esperaba desde hace tres semanas de Italia… solo fueron unos momentos, cuando escuché los gritos del elfo… Traté de curar su fractura pero en ese momento se desmayó así que lo traje de inmediato al hospital-_

_-Aunque haya sido una carta del mismísimo Merlín, nada, escúchame bien, nada justifica el descuido que tuviste con Scorpius- _siseó apretando los dientes para no arrancarle la cabeza en ese instante.

_-Esa carta era importante para mí y…- _se defendió la bruja pero observando la mirada de su cuñado prefirió callar a ser asesinada en medio de una sala de hospital_ –Solo que nunca pensé que sucedería algo así en solo unos minutos…-_

_-Ese fue tu error ¡No pensaste!- _no le importó la mirada dolida de Daphne y siguió_ –Prefiero ahorrarme calificativos que describan tu estupidez… ¿Ya ha salido algún sanador a decir algo?_

_- No, aún no. Solo ha salido un auxiliar diciendo que debo esperar- _volvió a sentarse, tomando de nuevo la olvidada revista.

Draco rodó los ojos, de verdad ya no podía echarle la culpa, no, la culpa era suya por pretender que esta mujer pusiera en uso dos neuronas y cuidara al niño. Habían pasado cinco minutos más o menos en los cuales aun permanecía de pie dando vueltas por la sala y nadie salía a informarles de algo. Vio salir de la puerta que daban a las escaleras a la misma joven de hace unos momentos atrás, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello con unos dulces en las manos ¡Perfecto!¡Su hijo herido y los sanadores por ahí corriendo en busca de chucherías! Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, si nadie salía, él tendría que ir a buscar a su hijo y asegurarse que por lo menos lo atiendan y no lo dejen morir desangrado.

Sabía el número de habitación, había fingido respetar las normas cuando importarle menos era imposible, pero la paciencia no estaba dentro de las pocas virtudes con las que contaba. Al llegar a los límites de libre acceso, dos auxiliares le impidieron la entrada al sector de habitaciones.

_-¡SUELTENME! ¡ES MI HIJO EL QUE ESTA EN ESA HABITACION! ¡ES QUE NO SABEN CON QUIEN ESTAN TRATANDO!- _dijo tratando de librarse de esos dos que ahora lo tenían sujeto de ambos brazos. Solo tenían que esperar a que llegara a su varita para nunca más volver a poner un dedo encima a un Malfoy de esa manera.

_-Por favor señor Malfoy, debe esperar. Apenas se estabilice a su hijo podrá pasar a las habitaciones- _dijo uno de los dos tratando de no alterar más al joven empresario.

Daphne seguía sentada leyendo la revista haciendo caso omiso a la que en su opinión era una desagradable demostración sobre la falta de clase, cosa que en la alta sociedad no estaba permitido exponer. Después de lo que en opinión de Draco eran interminables horas, uno de los auxiliares bajo la guardia dándole la oportunidad de tomar su varita

_-Desmaius-_

El otro auxiliar en un acto reflejo lo soltó. teniendo la libertad, corrió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Scorpius, hechizando a cualquiera que osara entrometerse en su camino. Llegó frente a la puerta y abriéndola en su totalidad de un solo empuje.

_-Lo siento sanadoras, el padre del niño decidió no esperar en la sala y aturdió a los auxiliares que estaban de camino a la habitación-_ dijo un joven auxiliar que apareció detrás de él, exaltado al no poder alcanzarlo a tiempo.

Le pareció escuchar a uno de los primeros auxiliares, él que venía pisándole los talones, y del cual tuvo que esquivar más de un hechizo pero no le prestó atención. Lo que en verdad importaba descansaba en una cama con una bata de hospital. Un niño con el cabello rubio y sedoso. ¡Scorpius!

Draco cruzó rápidamente la habitación en tres zancadas y aplastó a su hijo contra su pecho deleitándose en la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello rubio y suspiró _"Gracias a Merlín y todos los magos que está bien, no sé qué haría sin é_l" Pensó. Lo abrazó más fuerte para tener la seguridad de que estaba a salvo, hasta que el gemido de dolor de un inconsciente Scorpius lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-HP-

_-Está bien, puedes retirarte- _dijo Hermione al auxiliar que estaba atento a las instrucciones en caso de tener que llamar a la seguridad del hospital.

Se quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos el acto tan íntimo de Malfoy con su hijo, tuvo que sentarse, estupefacta por la adoración que Draco Malfoy parecía profesar al niño. Nunca en su vida había pensado alguna vez en ver a Malfoy tan cariñoso con alguien_ "No seas hipócrita Hermione" _se reprendió_ "Es su hijo, por supuesto que lo ama. No hay nada de malo en mostrar un poco de afecto. Tal vez los rumores acerca de él que es un hombre distinto al chiquillo prejuicioso con quien asistimos a la escuela sean verdad" _A juzgar por la manera en que sostenía al pequeño estaba segura de la vida de aquel hombre giraba en torno a su hijo.

Draco Malfoy había cambiado con el pasar de los años. Ya no era ese niño alto y delgado. Hermione pudo apreciar que era aún más alto que en la época escolar, podía ver un atisbo de los músculos de sus brazos y pecho con la camisa ligeramente pegada a su cuerpo, con los pantalones pulcramente planchados y la capa en uno de sus brazos. Podían notarse la madurez en cada una de sus facciones aristocráticas, su nariz respingada y sus labios…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó gemir a Scorpius.

_-¿Ejem…?_

Draco volvió la cabeza y la miró, sus ojos se abrieron un poco como si estuviera sorprendido de ver a alguien más allí.

_-¿Si?-_

_-Uh… Bueno, te aconsejo que no abraces a Scorpius de esa manera, por lo menos en estos momentos. Todavía no ha bebido suficientes pociones revitalizantes para reponer energías, además sus heridas no han sanado en su totalidad y sus huesos aún están regenerándose-_

_-Oh, por supuesto- _respondió él con cierta torpeza, avergonzado de ser sorprendido haciendo algo evidentemente erróneo. A regañadientes, soltó a Scorpius pero a una distancia en la que aún mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre él_. _

_-¿Sus huesos se están regenerando?- _preguntó haciendo clara alusión a la última frase dicha por la sanadora.

_-Un hechizo para fracturas mal conjurado- _le contesto Hermione ligeramente sorprendida porque eso quería decir que él no lo había efectuado.

_ -¿Hechizo mal conjurado?- "Trate de curar su fractura" _resonó en su cabeza repitiendo lo dicho por Daphne. Esa mujer se estaba ganando con creces las maldiciones que tenía pensado lanzarle.

_-Sí, pero ya están regenerandose por lo que tuvimos que dormirlo ya que el dolor es casi insoportable más siendo tan pequeño como es su caso- _respondió Claudie saliendo de una de las esquinas de la habitación a la que fue a dar con el susto de la puerta, estaba ligeramente sonrosada viendo a Draco Malfoy frente a ella aunque Hermione se lo atribuía a los nervios y el casi pre infarto que sufrieron.

_-Estará dormido aproximadamente nueve a once horas en las que su cuerpo sanará adecuadamente, solo queda esperar._

Draco miro a Scorpius, asegurándose de que estaba bien y debidamente atendido. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de las sanadoras.

_-Creo que esperaré afuera para que terminen de estabilizarlo, Scorpius estará bien ¿verdad?_

_-¡Por supuesto! Nos aseguraremos que este bien cuando regrese de los brazos de Morfeo- _contesto efusivamente Claudie

Él miro a Hermione como si le preguntara si lo que la otra sanadora había dicho era verdad. Ella sin saber porque se sonrojó y asintió. Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia el niño.

Draco de camino hacia la puerta se giró y extendió la mano derecha hacia Hermione_ –Perdón la intromisión, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo. Draco Malfoy-_

Hermione le dio la mano_ –Hermione Granger-_

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con sorpresa ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Hermione Granger?

-HP-

Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente ¿Cómo podría esa chica ser Hermione Granger? ¿A dónde se fue el cabello que podría servir como nido de aves? ¿Y las túnicas que eran como cinco veces más grandes a su talla? Recorrió con sus ojos la figura de la muchacha, con ropa de su talla, una túnica de sanadora, con su rizado cabello castaño en una coleta y ligeramente maquillada, todavía estaba renuente a creer que la chica que tenía al frente fuera en realidad Hermione Granger.

Llevó sus ojos de nuevo a la cara, sorprendido al ver el rubor escarlata en sus mejillas. Sonrió. Al parecer la sanadora Granger no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención, eso explicaba la incomodidad que parecía emanar de las fotos en los artículos del Diario El Profeta desde el triunfo del "lado de la luz". Cada vez que veía noticias sobre el famoso "trio dorado" saltaba los artículos aunque era bastante difícil si ocupaban en su mayoría las portadas del periódico. En su opinión las imágenes no le hacían justicia.

Se arriesgó a mirar a sus ojos castaños, solo para encontrar su mirada fija en él. Él se la devolvió. No podía apartar la mirada, era como un switch, ese momento de tensión antes de la desaparición. Podía sentir pequeñas descargar de electricidad alrededor, haciéndole sensible al tacto ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sus labios, Hermione mordió su labio inferior en un acto de nerviosismo. Ah, así que ella también estaba sintiendo algo. Él pensó distraído en sus labios. "A lo mejor me puede decir lo que está pasando, ella es sanadora después de todo ¿no?" Jamás había estado tan cerca de la chica como para apreciar ese brillo en sus ojos, los mismos que parecían atravesarte el alma

_-Ejem…_

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sus ojos dejaron los de él. Gruñendo suavemente siguió la dirección de su mirada a su compañera ¿Cómo se llamaba? No lo había dicho o eso creía.

Extendiendo su mano a la otra sanadora dijo_ –Draco Malfoy-_

_-Claudie Smith- _apretando su mano contra la suya

Draco corrió fuera de la pequeña habitación, con ganas de ser relevado de la atmósfera cargada de electricidad en su interior.

-HP-

_-Es más rubio de lo que se ve en las fotografías- _dijo Claudie

Hermione la observó y parecía como en una especie de trance. Definitivamente estaba hablando de Malfoy o solo quizás estaba pensando en voz alta, nunca había presenciado la impresión que dejaba Draco Malfoy en las mujeres, quizás en Hogwarts algunas suspiraban tras él, pero en lo que a ella se refería gozaba de una inmunidad para ese tipo de encanto físico o específicamente el encanto físico de Malfoy.

_-Diles a los familiares que pasen a mi oficina, ahí hablaremos sobre el estado del niño y los cuidados que deben tener con él- _pidió Hermione a Claudie verificando el pulso del niño y su condición después de los abrazos torturadores de Malfoy.

Claudie salió de la habitación, lo que en realidad quería era un poco de tiempo para meditar lo que había pasado. El escrutinio que le hizo no le pasó desapercibido, la mirada fija y el ligero cosquilleo en su mano derecha.

Tenía que ir a dar noticias del pequeño al joven matrimonio Malfoy. Al llegar a una oficina con colores claros y acogedora en la misma planta se encontró con Malfoy taladrando con la mirada a una mujer rubia, parecían estar discutiendo.

_- Buenas tardes, soy la sanadora Granger…._

_- No voy a permitir que una sangre sucia atienda a mi sobrino!-_ interrumpió Daphne Greengrass y en su rostro una mueca de odio había aparecido, Hermione una heroína de guerra reconocida y todo el mundo mágico sabía su origen "impuro" además, ahora recordaba que aquella era una chica Slytherin de su misma promoción en Hogwarts.

Draco observó la escena. Podía ser el mismo hostil, arrogante y engreído con la diferencia que en su entorno incluía a Scorpius pero jamás lo tacharían de prejuicioso otra vez, tampoco podía decir que no le costó aprenderlo; aprendió a las malas, vivir una guerra en el bando equivocado en el que la tortura se vivía a diario, salvarse por poco de Azkaban por el testimonio de la persona que en el colegio consideraba su peor enemigo y sentenciado a trabajar seis meses en el mundo muggle hicieron que vea el mundo desde otra perspectiva. La misma frase que él había repetido por años, pero oírla en ese instante no hizo más que reafirmarle su enorme idiotez de antaño.

_- ¡Daphne, cállate! no es el momento ni el lugar para prejuicios, si solamente te preocupa la condición de sangre de la persona que atendió a Scorpius es preferible que abandones esta oficina- _la increpó Draco y aquello había sorprendido a la rubia_._

_-Granger dime cuanto tiempo tomara la total recuperación de mi hijo-_

_Como iba a decir antes de ser interrumpida- _dijo Hermione_ –ya está fuera de peligro, lo que me gustaría tratar es el conjuro de hechizos para los cuales no tienen entrenamiento- _recordando el asunto del brazo fracturado_ -No se puede tomar a la ligera los hechizos de sanación, si no son conjurados de la forma correcta o las pociones son mal administradas podrían llegar a matar al paciente antes de que llegue al hospital. Así que les pido que no lo hagan de nuevo- _dijo viendo a ambos rubios con un pose que no tendría que envidiar a la de McGonagall o Molly Weasley.

Por primera vez Daphne Greengrass parecía avergonzada de sus actos o molesta de que sea una impura la que se los da conocer, quizás un poco de ambas.

_-Estará bien, al despertar analizaremos su condición, deberá tomar dos dosis de poción revitalizante y podrá ir a casa. En dos semanas tendrá que volver para una revisión general, se les dará los viales que se le prescriban y descanso. Nada de escobas ni juegos que puedan exponer el hueso recién generado_- siguió dictando cuidados

Draco escuchaba atento las instrucciones de Hermione. Estaba considerando la contratación de una auxiliar _"¿habrá alguien disponible en este hospital?"_

_-Con respecto al seguimiento del caso de Scorpius. El sanador Bletchley es sangre pura, le daré a conocer las condiciones del niño y gustoso aceptará ser el encargado-_

Hermione lo que menos quería es problemas con prejuiciosos sangre pura. De verdad que pensó por un momento que Malfoy había cambiado, o tal vez lo hizo pero tampoco quería causar problemas con su familia política, lo mejor era cortar cualquier tipo de lazo que se estuviera tejiendo. Si antes pensó que la inocencia y la bondad del niño venían del lado materno, mas equivocada no pudo estar, quizás Scorpius era un milagro de la naturaleza, de esos misterios de la vida que simplemente se dan.

_-Bien, mucho mej…_

_-No, lo harás tú-_ cortó Malfoy a Daphne y ordeno a Hermione. Ambas mujeres lo observaron entre admiradas y furiosas _–Si sigues con las antiguas costumbres del colegio, serás la mejor de este hospital y mi hijo merece lo mejor-_

Eso era lo más parecido a un halago por parte de Malfoy pero Hermione no se dejaba engañar, aquello era una orden disfrazada de alabanza. Por otra parte Draco se sintió aliviado de oír tan grandes noticias de que los mayores cuidados para el niño eran reposo y atenciones, estaba seguro que de ninguno le faltaría.

_-El sanador Bletchley es uno de los mejores sanadores de este hospital…-_

_-Sí, pero no el mejor-_

Llevaban menos de media hora de volverse a ver y se estaban peleando como los viejos tiempos, por mucho que pase el tiempo hay cosas que no cambian.

_-Bletchley es un amigo de la familia por lo que…_

_-¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de irte, Daphne?! Luego iré a tu casa a arreglar ciertos asuntos-_ Draco dijo de manera amenazante, por lo que la rubia solo atinó a huir del lugar.

Volvió a hablar cuando la mujer salió por completo.

_-Pido disculpas por las ofensas de mi cuñada, cuando le des el alta nos tendrás aquí en dos semanas… regresaré a la habitación de Scorpius, cualquier inconveniente estaré ahí-_ diciendo esto se marchó de la oficina.

La dejó boquiabierta sin saber ni lo que iba a decir. Él asumió que se quedaría en el caso, que estaría dispuesta a dejarlo pasar a las habitaciones, así sin más. Se rindió por hoy, esta batalla la ganaba Malfoy, estaba agotada física y mentalmente como para contradecirle algo, además todavía tenía que revisar la recuperación de algunos pacientes que estaban en el hospital a causa de maldiciones.

Habían pasado alrededor de cinco horas desde que abandonó la oficina y todavía rondaba en su cabeza el asunto de la mujer. Scorpius comentó "_Como dice padre cada vez que nos visita tía Daphne…"_, y Malfoy "_Pido disculpas por las ofensas de mi cuñada…_", ella con desprecio "¡_No voy a permitir que una sangre sucia atienda a mi sobrino!" _aludiendo a su origen. Entonces la pregunta del millón de galeones era ¿Dónde estaba la madre de Scorpius, esposa de Malfoy y hermana de la rubia insoportable?

Tal vez Malfoy había regresado a su mansión y regresaría a la mañana siguiente por el niño, iría a revisarlo por última vez en el día puesto que pasaba de medianoche y tal vez podría dormir un poco en la sala de descanso. Había extendido su guardia hasta darle el alta al niño. Abriendo la puerta, estaba pensando en que llevaba años de días tranquilos en ese mismo hospital y que la razón de su día de locos se debía a dos rubios, ambos dormidos en esa sala, el pequeño recostado y el mayor en una silla inclinado hacia la cama, con la capa cubriendolo como cobija sosteniendo la mano de su hijo.

Quizás deberían tener presente que tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle un reencuentro siempre es el inicio de una nueva historia.

**_Nota de la Autora: _**

**_Sé que Scorpius tiene poca participación en este capítulo y el tiempo no ha transcurrido tanto en la historia pero de aquí empieza la aventura. Por cierto ¿Cuál creen que fuese el diagnóstico de la sanadora si Draco le hubiese preguntado que le pasaba cuando estaban cerca? Además, ¡no desesperen! Pronto sabremos porque Hermione no sabe de la muerte de Astoria si Draco también es una figura pública, por así decirlo._**

**_Creo que algunas personas compartimos un poco de rechazo a cierto pelirrojo. Y con él tengo problemas en la historia, no tiene mucho protagonismo pero aun así no se con quién emparejarlo, sí, es un poco… ¿despistado? pero no es tan malvado para desearle una Lav-Lav por el resto de su vida. Así que si tienen ideas ¡Bienvenidas sean! Aunque debo admitir que Lavender es la mas opcionada en la lista._**

**_Muchas gracias a los que marcaron como favoritos y siguen el fic. Y un agradecimiento especial para aquellos que a pesar de lo tedioso que puede resultar dejar un review lo han hecho :)_**

**_Cariños. _**

**_Ara_**

**_Contestando el review de Estefa1523…_**

**_Estefa1523 _**Gracias por ser la primera en postear un review (aunque me haya tardado en moderarlo).A mí también me encantan los fics en los que aparece Scorpius. Creí que era la única!


	3. ACTOS Y CONVERSACIONES

_**Disclaimer: Los nombres propios, los lugares, hechizos y demás provienen de la mente prodigiosa de nuestra querida y amada J. K. Rowling excepto aquellos que no reconozcan.**_

_Podría dar miles de excusas por el atraso en la publicación pero la verdad es sé que no tengo perdón._

**CAPÍTULO 3: ACTOS Y CONVERSACIONES  
**

**_ "Ignorar las consecuencias de los propios actos, eso es el infierno" Alejandro Dolina_**

-HP-

Lo despertó la luz cegadora que daba directamente a sus ojos. Al abrirlos se dio cuenta que era Granger quien había abierto las cortinas de la habitación filtrando la luz de la mañana ¿Qué hacia ella allí? ¡Oh, claro! Estaba en San Mungo por Scorpius ¡Scorpius! Inmediatamente se enderezó de tal manera que podía sentir como sus vertebras emitían un sonido de protesta por la incómoda posición en la que había dormido, volteó a observar a su hijo. El niño estaba despierto, sonriéndole. Todo aquello en lo que había pensado, las preocupaciones del día anterior se habían esfumado al verlo sonreír de esa manera haciéndolo sonreír también, entonces de la misma manera súbita que había aparecido la sonrisa, desapareció tomando en su lugar un ceño fruncido.

_-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, jovencito- _dijo con voz fría

Scorpius miró a Granger como asegurándose de que ella aún estaba allí. Ella asintió y se acercó al niño de tal manera que ahora estaba a su lado tomándole la otra mano.

Se extrañó. No por el aspecto de Granger, quien parecía no haber dormido lo suficiente con tenues ojeras bajo sus ojos. Incluso no quería pensar en su propio aspecto ¡un elfo doméstico se vería mejor en esos momentos! Sino la camaradería que parecía existir entre esos dos. Conocía lo suficiente a su hijo como para saber que difícilmente congeniaba con alguien tan rápido, le tomó largo tiempo que aceptara a Pansy como parte extendida de su familia ¡Como su tía! Y ahora dejaba que Granger tomara su mano en señal de apoyo y protección sin mayor problema, es más, como si lo estuviera esperando.

_-Yo… yo lo siento, padre. No quise que te preocuparas… ¡Mira, incluso ya tengo huesos de nuevo!-_ le dijo sacudiendo alegremente el brazo derecho, haciendo una mueca de molestia por el movimiento brusco.

_-No te lo tomes tan deprisa, Scorp-_ dijo Granger sonriéndole al pequeño

_-Yo solo quiero ser un buen jugador como tú- _dijo mirándolo

La mirada de pánico y preocupación en sus ojos se suavizaron

_-Lo serás hijo, tal vez incluso mejor que yo-_ dijo acariciando delicadamente el brazo del niño

_-¡Oh, padre! Es la sanadora… HyMo…- _La cara de determinación fue pintada claramente en su rostro

Granger soltó una risita –_Puedes llamarme Mione. Sanadora Mione-_

Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa, no era por ser él el padre pero parecía un querubín. Mirando nuevamente en su dirección dijo

_-Padre, ella es la sanadora Mione-_

Ella le sonrió. Eso lo sorprendió, le devolvió la sonrisa aunque estaba casi seguro que parecería más una mueca, sin muestra de desprecio pero mueca al fin y al cabo. Su hijo sonrió felizmente.

_-¿Listo para beber tus pociones, Scorpius?-_ preguntó Granger al niño

_-¿y los dulces?-_

Esa faceta de su hijo si le parecía conocida. Sonrió. Realmente estaba interesado en ver como Granger manejaba esa vena manipuladora del niño. Él mismo usaba esas tácticas en la infancia. La inocencia, los gestos y si todo aquello no funcionaba, entonces los berrinches. Aunque Scorpius no mostraba señales de ellos, no tenía porque. Si la sobreprotección de Narcisa, las conversaciones con Lucius, casi estaba seguro que los mimos de Pansy, Theo o los regalos extravagantes de Zabini lo echarían a perder durante su crecimiento.

_-Es muy temprano para dulces y más sin desayunar- _se adelantó a decir viendo el puchero del niño_ –pero, te he traído unas tostadas. _

_-¿y jugo de calabaza?_

Granger se echó a reír de nuevo, atrayendo su atención. Nunca la había sonreír en su presencia y ahora no parecía hacer otra cosa_ "¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer, que ahora parece reír de todo?"_

_-y jugo de calabaza-_ Ella confirmó

La observó preparar los viales, tirando de los topes y colocándolos suavemente sobre la mesa, listo para que Scorpius las beba.

Después de beber las pociones y desayunar, comenzaron las últimas recomendaciones y advertencia sobre el cuidado del niño previo al alta.

Scorpius se notaba más animado en el desayuno que no pudo evitar revolverle el pelo juguetonamente, el niño se alejó de su mano y le puso mala cara. Odiaba que su cabello este desordenado, otro rasgo que padre e hijo compartían.

_-¡Padre!-_

_-No te enojes, Scorpius. Te ves muy guapo así de todas formas-_ le dijo Granger arreglándole el cabello con los dedos, sonriéndole al niño

_-¿en serio?_

_-En verdad. Ahora quiero que me prometas algo Scorp-_ sonreía viendo que el niño asintió –_Nada de tomar escobas a escondidas, pedirás ayuda a tu padre si lo crees necesario y tomaras todas tus pociones después de cada comida por muy mal sabor que puedan tener. ¿Lo prometes?-_

_-Lo prometo-_

_-Buen niño. Ahora traigo los papeles que tienes que firmar para que puedas llevarlo a descansar a casa-_ dijo dirigiéndose a él.

Una vez solos, el pequeño le contaba como Granger lo había salvado del mal sabor de la poción con los calderos de chocolate que habían conseguido y como había volado como profesional en la escoba de su abuelo hasta que el árbol se atravesara en su camino, y que Granger le había hablado sobre los riesgos del quidditch, en conclusión la 'sanadora Mione' era su heroína en todo el mundo mágico. Ironía en estado puro es lo que pensó Draco ya que él en el pasado apenas soportaba a esa bruja y ahora todo el mundo –incluido su hijo, a su pesar- la colocaba en un pedestal. La verdad es que el Draco del pasado hubiese maldecido a media población si le contaran que en la actualidad encontraba divertida la situación.

Al terminar de firmar papeles, arreglar la cita médica que debía darse en dos semanas, tomar los viales que Scorpius debía beber en ese lapso de tiempo y tomar al niño en brazos, antes de salir de la habitación no pudo evitar comentar sarcásticamente con una sonrisa ladeada.

_-Por cierto, Granger. No es un verde esmeralda pero te queda bien-_ le dijo mientras veía como alisaba arrugas invisibles de su túnica verde lima de sanadora, algo que le había llamado la atención por la frecuencia con la que lo realizaba.

_-HP-_

_-Por cierto, Granger. No es un verde esmeralda pero te queda bien-_ lo escuchó decir con esa sonrisa de medio lado que le recordaba su época escolar.

Tenía el hábito de alisar su túnica cuando sentía nervios o estaba en una situación incómoda. Aunque a veces lo hacía de forma inconsciente. Verde. Ciertamente, ella no había escogido el color de las túnicas porque verde hubiese sido su última opción. Pero lo único en lo que lograba pensar era que podía ir a dormir después de casi 24 horas seguidas de guardia. Tenía casi listo el itinerario de los sanadores de los congresos por los próximos dos meses, obligación por ser la sanadora en jefe. Después de dos horas al fin puedo irse a casa.

Hermione dio un paso a través de la chimenea en el salón de su casa. Cuando la guerra terminó finalmente había decidido que necesitaba un espacio propio, a pesar de que su madre insistía en recuperar a su hija por esos meses en los cuales pudieron perderla sin saberlo siquiera. Con su Orden de Merlín, Segunda clase, llegaron varios miles de galeones y se había propuesto encontrar el lugar perfecto para el momento de su retiro. Era consciente que faltaban algunas décadas para ello pero aunque le había llevado tiempo, finalmente encontró la pintoresca casa de campo en la campiña de Essex, alejada del ajetreo y bullicio de Londres, además si lo necesitaba podía transportarse a la casa de sus padres por polvos flu, a quienes visitaba regularmente y estaba cerca de una comunidad de magos por lo que sentía que no estaba aislada del mundo.

Suspirando, se quitó los zapatos y sacó la túnica para depositarla en el respaldo de uno de sus sillones. Oyó un maullido lastimero por sus pies y miró hacia abajo para encontrar a su gato, Crookshanks, mirando hacia ella con su cara aplastada. Se inclinó y le tomó en sus brazos, abrazándolo.

_-Lo sé, soy una mala madre, pero hay cosas que ocurrieron en el trabajo y no podía regresar sin antes solucionarlas-_ le dijo, frotándole la cabeza como a él le gustaba y también ella disfrutaba de sus ronroneos. Caminó a través de su sala de estar, el pasillo y en el baño, donde depositó Crookshanks en el asiento del inodoro cerrado. Ella sabía que él era más inteligente que una mascota promedio, él era claramente mágico, pero eso no la detuvo de desnudarse frente a él. Todavía era un gato, después de todo. Jugando tiró su blusa sobre el esponjoso minino, que la fulminó con la mirada. Ella abrió la ducha y entró en la corriente de agua caliente. Mientras se bañaba, le contaba a su gato sobre su guardia y escuchó sus maullidos como respuestas. A menudo se preguntaba si realmente la entendía o estaba tratando de decirle que era una idiota por hacer lo que hacía. Dejó de lado la parte sobre el físico de Malfoy, por si acaso.

Cuando terminó, salió y comenzó a secarse, quitando la ropa sucia y llevándola a su habitación, con Crookshanks a su retaguardia. Se puso unos cómodos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta sin mangas, atuendo con lo pudiera dormir plácidamente. Se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse una taza de té. Crookshanks la dejó en la cocina y se dirigió a la sala de estar donde él sabía que terminaría. Tenían una rutina, ambos, y siempre terminaban con una taza de té, un libro y acurrucándose en uno de los muebles junto a la chimenea. Cuando Hermione llegó a la sala encontró a su felino color caramelo esperando, moviendo su cola alegremente.

Se sentó, puso su té sobre la mesa al lado del mueble y llamó a su libro de la estantería justo en el momento en que el gato se instaló en su regazo. Abrió el libro de donde lo había dejado y apoyándolo en su gato que ya estaba ronroneando, se obligó a concentrarse en el texto antes en lo que había pasado. No Draco Malfoy o cualquier cosa que podría remontarse a él. Quizás un poco en Scorpius. Los modales, esos lindos pucheros cuando hablaba. Esa carita angelical. Esos preciosos ojos, claramente herencia de su padre. No, ese no era el camino correcto que debían llevar sus pensamientos pensó. Sin darse cuenta cayó profundamente dormida con sueños de arcángeles rubios de ojos grises.

_-HP-_

No recordaba haber sentido sosiego mayor en su vida que al salir de ese hospital con Scorpius fuera de peligro totalmente. Aún no podía olvidar el reencuentro con Granger. Una parte de él se sintió aliviado de estar lejos de ella en esos momentos. ¡Merlin! Ya tenía suficiente en la mente, y lo menos que necesitaba es que esa bruja obstinada y sabelotodo este rondando por sus pensamientos.

Era sábado y había pasado poco más de una semana desde que estaban en casa. Theodore había conseguido una niñera para cuidar del pequeño a pesar de trabajar esos días en su despacho en la mansión, Zabini se había hecho cargo de las complicaciones en algunos contratos y asuntos que podía controlar, hasta que la reunión con los italianos no podía postergarse, tuvo que hacer acto de presencia y hacer galas de sus encantos para convencerlos de invertir, con lo que no había contado es que uno de los familiares de la niñera se antojara de enfermar justo ese día, por lo que Theo había cuidado de Scorpius en la residencia Nott, ya que se había opuesto a cualquier intento de los Greengrass por llevárselo esa mañana; le sorprendió lo reacios que podían ser sus ahora inversionistas hasta que miró el reloj de la sala de conferencias y se dio cuenta que pasaba de las diez y media de la noche por lo que apresuró la celebración de sus nuevos miembros de directorio y fue en busca del más joven de los Malfoy.

Dio un paso a través de las chimeneas con su hijo contra su pecho. Caminaba por los desiertos pasillos de Malfoy manor, cuidadosamente tratando de no despertar al niño. Al llegar a la puerta de su antigua habitación, abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible recorrió el aposento y lo metió bajo las suaves sábanas. Observó como Scorpius buscaba a tientas hasta agarrar fuertemente un dragón de felpa. No pudo evitar una sonrisa sincera ante lo inocente y pacifico que parecía.

Con sigilo, avanzo al baño a asearse y tomar su pijama que consistía básicamente en los pantalones negros de seda. Dejo caer su cuerpo en lo que consideró una forma poco elegante dejando que el sueño se apodere de su cansado cuerpo, sueños sobre la candidez de la niñez y acogiendo con beneplácito el recuerdo unos ojos marrones.

En esos días, Draco había pasado dividiendo su tiempo entre el trabajo y su hijo. Después de dos días en los cuales había transfigurado uno de los muebles de la habitación del niño en una cama para él con la firme intención de no incomodar al pequeño, tuvo que 'incomodarlo' en la cama ya que era absolutamente incómodo a pesar de las adecuaciones a las que sometió al mobiliario. Podía parecer paranoico pero la realidad lo había golpeado duro sobre lo frágil que era su hijo, y él no estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos con la seguridad del niño, el miedo de perder a Scorpius estaba carcomiendo cada parte de su ser, era como si al despertar ya no lo encontraría a su lado. Tenía muy claro que Scorpius era el eje de su vida, lo único verdaderamente suyo en el mundo. Aquello por lo que lucharía hasta morir, en su momento cuando se enteró que iba a ser padre, el miedo se apoderó de él, es que quien en su sano juicio apostaría por un joven prepotente y orgulloso como candidato a buen padre, ni él mismo hubiese dado un knut a su favor, pero al nacer y verlo tan pequeño, tan dependiente de él para poder crecer y defenderse por sus medios su instinto paternal y de protección salió a la superficie.

A pesar de todo lo vivido, jamás juzgó a sus padres por la crianza recibida, hicieron lo mejor que creyeron posible con las creencias que les inculcaron. Además no todo era malo con respecto a su entorno, a los diez años ya hablaba cuatro idiomas y podía entablar conversaciones sobre finanzas y política de casi cualquier parte del mundo, aprendió a leer antes que la edad estándar en otros niños, sus modales y etiqueta eran inmejorables. Sí, no todo era tan malo, quizás si omitieran la endogamia obsesiva de los sangre pura, los contratos matrimoniales para sus descendientes nonatos o neonatos las cosas podrían haberse considerado ideales, a pesar de no juzgar a sus padres se había prometido a si mismo tratar de hacerlo mejor, que su hijo solo contara con la parte agradable de su educación. Se había negado rotundamente a firmar el convenio nupcial de Scorpius con la hija de una familia influyente de Irlanda que Bastian Greengrass tenía preparado a las dos semanas de nacido del niño y ante su desconcierto sus padres habían respetado su decisión, era la primera vez de la cual fue consciente que hacia algo que iba en contra de todo lo inculcado y fue el detonante que quizás necesitaba en su vida para su propia independencia.

_-¿Granger?-_ preguntó Blaise sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones de cuero de su despacho en Malfoy manor con una copa de whiskey de fuego en su mano izquierda _ -¿Granger es la sanadora de Scorpius?-_

Draco asintió sentándose en la butaca de frente a Blaise y Theodore, este último bebiendo en silencio pero al escuchar el apellido de su antigua compañera levantó la vista de los informes en los que trabajaba. Había designado a Blaise como encargado del departamento Jurídico de las empresas justo después de su graduación de la escuela de leyes. Después de terminar sus propios estudios en Francia y asumir las riendas corporativas había querido a alguien en quien confiaba implícitamente y consideraba su mano derecha, en lugar de algún tramposo o senil que desconocía. La vida personal de Blaise era un contraste a su vida profesional, era una persona extremadamente curiosa al punto de caer en actitudes infantiles pero en poco tiempo demostró que en los negocios era altamente capaz y calculador, y Draco recompensó ampliamente su dedicación e ingenio.

Zabini y Nott habían estudiado leyes en la misma universidad, graduándose a la par. Draco consideraba a Theodore como una de las personas más inteligentes y astutas que conocía con una personalidad introvertida y taciturna, quizás nunca lo había expresado a viva voz pero esos dos eran las únicas personas a las que consideraba como iguales. Más Theodore por su parte había rechazado la propuesta laboral de Malfoy para aceptar un puesto dentro del ministerio asegurándole que con Zabini en su nómina, el sería poco más que un refuerzo. En esos días era el jefe del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica del ministerio inglés.

_-Recuérdame el porqué de la visita un domingo por la noche-_ preguntó Draco

_-Blaise me invitó a beber, lo que no sabía es que el evento seria llevado a cabo en tu casa-_ contestó Theo con su usual voz suave y uniforme y una sonrisa burlona dejando completamente en el olvido los pergaminos.

_-Vine a dejarte la documentación de lo que necesitas estar informado esta semana, mal agradecido-_ dijo Blaise señalando los pergaminos ordenados en una pila que descansaba sobre sus piernas –_además, tienes la mejor reserva de la ciudad de whiskey de fuego 21 años. Así que visto desde mi perspectiva, ambos ganamos- s_in perturbar en absoluto sus altaneras facciones_._

_-¿Hablaste con los del Departamento de Exportación e Importación de Materiales Mágicos?_

_-Sí, este proyecto ya está aprobado y se ejecutara desde la semana siguiente. Según los estudios de mercado las ganancias en esa división incrementaran hasta un 8.15%_

_-¿Algo más que deba saber?_

_-Nada substancial por ahora, pero tenemos varias reuniones en los próximos días y una cita, con cena y todo, programada para ti y Brandon Grisam en el restaurante Ithaa el miércoles por la noche._

_-Bien ¿Ha habido algún avance con esos bastardos de _Falkenhorst_?_

_-En realidad no, son más retrasados de lo que aparentan si no aprovechan una oportunidad como esta. Aún están renuentes por los errores en nuestras vidas personales. Si hay expertos en transformar oscuros pasados en brillantes futuros, esos somos nosotros... Por cierto Nott, gracias por mandarnos a aquel funcionario. Pudiste ahorrarme esas desagradables dos horas con alguien que apenas sabia del tema que trataba-_

_-De nada. Sabes que son procesos burocráticos que no pueden evadir, por muy conocedores del mercado que ustedes sean. ¿A cuál de los subnormales del Cuerpo de Normas Internacionales de Comercio Mágico tuviste el placer de conocer?-_

_-Un granuja con sonrisa tonta. No recuerdo su nombre y no tengo la mínima intención de hacerlo._

Theodore sonreía arremolinando el contenido de la copa para luego beberlo _–Draco ¿Cómo es que Narcissa y Lucius no regresaron después de lo de Scorpius?-_ cambiando el tema a un asunto que le extrañaba

La situación presentaba un panorama completamente desconocido al que se había planteado en casos como este. Ya que conociendo como conocían a Narcissa Malfoy, la sobreprotección que ejercía sobre los miembros de su familia no pasaba desapercibida.

_-En realidad ninguno sabe lo que ha pasado. Después de que Granger le diera el alta a Scorpius me pareció un asunto menor que podía manejar. No vi el caso contarlo cuando al día siguiente me llegó una carta contando que el asunto de los materiales confiscados estaba solucionado por lo que decidían ir de vacaciones a Mónaco por unas semanas._

Casi imperceptiblemente ambos levantaron una de sus cejas al unísono, ya que estaban seguros que ninguno de los patriarcas Malfoy lo consideraría un asunto sin importancia. Podían imaginarse los posibles escenarios para su amigo y ninguno era alentador.

_-Ya, claro- _ dijo Blaise con total escepticismo _–En Mónaco… ¿Cómo una segunda luna de miel? Aunque ya es un poco tarde para darte hermanos…_

_-¡Por Merlin, Blaise! Sin imágenes mentales. Estas hablando de mis padres-_

_-Sabes, la sexualidad es una parte natural en la vida matrimonial y el hecho de que existas nos demuestra qu…-_

_-¡BLAISE!-_ dijeron al unísono

_-…Así que Granger_- dijo Zabini tratando de cambiar de conversación y no terminen hechizándolo _-¿Todavía usa su apellido de soltera o es que acaso aún no se casa con weasel?- _

_-No tengo idea alguna de ese tema. Desde que regresé a Inglaterra lo que menos me ha interesado es seguirles la pista al famoso trio dorado._

_- ¿Tú sabes algo de eso, Theo?-_ preguntó Blaise

_-Bueno, veamos…En realidad Granger esta soltera. Weasley se casó con esa chica Brown y tengo entendido que tienen una hija. Granger sigue siendo la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Actualmente es Orden de Merlín, segunda clase. Además es sanadora en jefe de San Mungo, reconocida por ser la primera sanadora en prácticas en publicar en el Medical Wizardry, especializada en daños provocados por maldiciones, es miembro del Patronato de Ayuda Legal y de Sanación para la Hermandad Mágica, tiene varias conexiones en el ministerio a través de Weasley, Potter y Lovegood y tiene una amistad de años con el primer ministro, también en el Quisquilloso a través del editor y dueño y en Hogwarts por McGonagall y Longbottom de quien es amiga cercana por sus constantes visitas al hospital y por ser la graduada con el record académico. Es considerada la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación y la más citada a ostentar el cargo de directora general del hospital una vez que Hipócrates Smethwick se retire._

Draco y Blaise se encontraban ligeramente sorprendidos con los detalles de la vida de Granger que Theodore precisaba.

_-Bueno, ahora es de nuestro conocimiento que entre nuestras filas se encuentra el encargado de la biografía de la heroína de guerra-_ dijo Blaise tratando de disimular su estupor.

Theodore contestó rodando los ojos _–Recuerdas que soy el jefe del departamento de Apl…_

_-Sí, sí... eso ya lo sabe toda Inglaterra. Lo que nos sorprende son tus dotes de detective con cierta celebridad del mundo mágico-_

_-Deja de insinuar que soy un acosador, Zabini. La ley de Derechos Obreros para los elfos domésticos que se aprobó hace dos años y en la que estamos trabajando para reformar ciertos artículos, su redacción y estudio se realizó con la ayuda de Lovegood y Granger que son miembros de la Plataforma Elfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros, una asociación que Granger creó y Lovegood secundó o algo por el estilo. Estoy en contacto directamente con Luna por trabajar en el ministerio en el comité de Regulación y Estudio de Criaturas Mágicas, pero al parecer se dedica más al trabajo de campo, por lo que ocasionalmente viaja largos periodos de tiempo, Granger ha ayudado en relación del estudio de la ley–_ continuó al verlos que iban a interrumpir _–Yo no he vivido todos estos años en el extranjero como ustedes. Leo el periódico y además hemos convivido estos años, por lo que sé la mayor parte de sus logros, de ambas, ya que cuando están juntas, hablan como si no se vieran en años. Tenemos un trato civilizado que podría calificar como una cuasi amistad. _

_-¡Por Morgana! Reformas a esa condenada ley, tienes que informarnos de los cambios cuanto antes ¿Sabes cuantos trabajadores tenemos en la división de elfos? ¡Puedes causarnos una desequilibrio financiero inestimable!-_

Draco sonrió. Solo Blaise reducía la mayoría de cosas en negocios y política. Era el que tuvo mayor dificultad en deshacerse de toda una vida de prejuicios pero ahora sin darse cuenta había dejado de ver problemas con que su amigo desde que estaban en pañales sostuviera una amistad con una nacida de muggles y con la lunática del colegio. No cualquier nacida de muggles o cualquier loca de Londres, sino las mejores amigas de Potter El-Niño-Que-Volvió-A-Vivir.

_-Blaise, no causaría un desequilibrio de tal magnitud, ni aunque esa fuera mi intención. Deja de exagerar la situación. Aún con modificaciones son cambios que se pueden manejar. Lo sabrán junto a la comunidad mágica cuando se les dé el visto bueno._

En adelante la conversación se tornó más a los negocios y como la falta de lealtad para con sus amigos de Nott desencadenaría la mayor recesión para Industrias Malfoy. Después de que esos dos entrometidos acabaran con otra más de sus preciadas botellas de su reserva, se retiraron. Al llegar a la habitación de Scorpius se acostó pensando en la conversación de esa noche.

-HP-

Un almuerzo con sus amigas un domingo por la tarde era lo que necesitaba, había sido toda una semana ajetreada. Con los constantes acosos de parte del Profeta por descubrir algo escandaloso en su apacible vida, las invitaciones constantes de Betchley para cenar, sus obligaciones en el hospital, el estudio del P.E.D.D.O, tratar de mantener un mínimo de vida social era casi una tarea casi épica.

_-Bueno, no estoy sorprendida de que esté embarazada de nuevo. ¿Qué esperabas, si esos dos apenas se despegan en público?-_ dijo Ginny muy solemnemente mientras mordía su empanada de calabaza _–Es más, siempre me he preguntado como a estas alturas no han engendrado su propio equipo de quidditch._

_-…En realidad, creo que mi familia sufre ahora una especie de epidemia_- continuando con su monólogo

Ron y Lavender lo habían anunciado el día anterior en el almuerzo familiar, aún después de terminar su relación con Ronald, la familia Weasley y Harry no permitieron que Hermione saliera del círculo familiar y era bien recibida en esa clase de eventos privados muy al pesar de Lavender que no soportaba su presencia ahí, pero las extensas guardias como sanadora eran absorbentes y demandantes por lo que apenas iba a unas cuantas anualmente. En realidad los embarazos en la familia Weasley si parecían propagarse. Bill y Fleur habían anunciado un mes atrás el tercer embarazo de la hermosa francesa. Angelina y George habían decidido expandir la familia, contando ahora con dos meses de su segundo embarazo e incluso Audrey, la esposa de Percy, estaba en su sexto mes de gestación de su segunda hija. Sabía que era absurdo pensar en la posibilidad de contagio aunque en esos momentos era imposible un embarazo ya que para esa labor se necesitan dos personas y ella hace mucho que no salía con nadie, pero ya se encontraba pensando en las posibles vías de propagación como la cosecha de sus propios huertos o el abastecimiento de agua. Lo tendría en mente la próxima vez que tuviera novio.

_-Entonces ¿Aun no te contagias Ginny?- _preguntó Luna con su voz cantarina y su eterno aire soñador _-Quizás ustedes si sepan encantamientos anticonceptivos. O quizás Harry no tenga tiempo suficiente aún para entrenar a su equipo de quidditch- _añadió buscando una fresa en su ensalada de frutas.

_-Gracias por los deseos, Luna. Pero con Teddy, James y Albus tengo suficiente y no creo que a los directivos del equipo les haga mucha gracia que incumpla el contrato de esa forma. La demanda seria millonaria. _

_-Siempre podría pedirle a Theo que te defienda en el juicio_.

A Ginny le había sorprendido como sus amigas entablaban conversación y temas laborales con el ex mortifago, confiaba en el criterio de Hermione y Luna. Los jóvenes Slytherin habían demostrado ante la sociedad que a pesar de contar con fortunas cuantiosas en sus bóvedas de Gringotts no menospreciaban el trabajo y gracias a su inteligencia habían abierto paso en sus vidas profesionales, aunque ella sabía de personas como Ron que aún estaba renuentes a confiar en el arrepentimiento de los chicos a pesar de las tragedias que los rodeaban.

_-Creo en ti cuando dices que podría sacarme del aprieto, pero prefiero evitarlo… Como sea ¿Contamos con ustedes el miércoles en casa para una reunión?_

_-En realidad yo no creo poder, tengo una cena con un empresario extranjero que desea hacer una donación para el Patronato de Hermandad Mágica. Tengo que ir en representación a un lujoso restaurante conocido… ¿Cómo se llamaba?...-_ respondió Hermione

_-¿Ithaa?_

_-Sí, el mismo. Y tengo guardia nocturna desde las nueve. Así que discúlpame con Harry, Ginny. _

_-No hay problema ¿Y tú, Luna?_

_-Claro, encantada. Además tengo regalos para los niños de mi última excursión en la selva amazónica. Rolf Scamander es un gran naturalista y guía. Pudimos observar una bandada de fénix en un extraño rito de renacimiento. Fue espectacular… ¡Oh, Hermione! Ten cuidado. He escuchado que hay gusanos aquavirus infectando a las personas por los abastecimientos de agua de los restaurantes, Es una situación muy extraña_

Luna había entablado una gran amistad con Hermione Granger. Aunque habían tenido poco en común como colegialas, Luna descubrió que la graduación y el final de la guerra le habían hecho bien a Hermione. Sin la tensión constante de las tareas escolares y el oficio desalentador de mantener vivos a Harry y a Ron, Hermione se había relajado considerablemente. Ahora disfrutaba de su trabajo y fácilmente sobresalía en todo lo que hacía relacionado al mismo, dándole una sensación de confianza y buen humor que llevó consigo a su vida personal.

_-¿De veras? Me aseguraré de tomar precauciones. Hablando de situaciones extrañas, a que no adivinan a quien me encontré en el hospital. A Draco Malfoy._

_-¡Por amor a Merlín!-_ exclamó Ginny, soltando su empanada y mirando a su amiga con preocupación-._ Pobrecita. ¿Fue horrible? ¿Te maldijo? ¿Lo heriste?_

_-No, no, nada de eso-_ rió Hermione, tranquilizando a su amiga -_Fue su hijo el que sufrió un accidente de escoba. Fue la cosa más extraña, para decirte la verdad. Fue bastante amable dentro de lo posible. Un poco petulante pero sin la hostilidad pasada._

_-¿En serio? Desde que regresó a Inglaterra es un ermitaño. Atiende los negocios familiares pero fuera de las cuestiones corporativas no sale de su mansión. El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja lo acechan constantemente, pero de su hijo apenas y saben cómo es. Por lo que dicen los medios es muy receloso con la seguridad y privacidad del niño._

_-Eso explica algunas cosas… ¿Hace cuánto regresaron?-_ La verdad es que a penas y aguantaba la curiosidad. Condenada Manía de querer saberlo.

-_En realidad tampoco sé mucho. Más informada esta Lavender que es más afín a enterarse hasta de lo que no está publicado._

Claro, ya se veía ella en plan cotilleo con Lavender pensó irónicamente

-…_Pero hubo mucho revuelo con el regreso de los Malfoy. Fue aproximadamente hace año y medio… Todos se sorprendieron que después de que se cumpliera la sentencia de vivir cinco años entre muggles para Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, no hayan regresado inmediatamente y lo hicieran seis meses después de la muerte de la esposa de su hijo. Lo que causó mayor alboroto fueron las circunstancias de su muerte ya que nadie sabe cómo sucedió y dónde se encuentra el cuerpo de la chica._

Año y medio. Había pasado los últimos siete años obteniendo el T.I.E.M.P.O (Titulo Indispensable de Estudios de Medimagia y Practicas Obligatorias) que consiguió en España, el MAS (Masterado Academico de Sanador) en Alemania después de semestres de estudio para aprobar el examen de SNU (Sanación Normalizada Único). Con el TODA (Titulo Obligatorio para Diagnosticar Accidentes) y el DOSCLF (Diploma Obligatorio para Sanadores Cualificados y Legalmente Formados) que lo obtuvo en Amsterdan, hasta ese momento estaba orgullosa de lo que a muchos les tomaba ocho a diez años, con esfuerzo ella había conseguido en seis. Pero ahora era consciente que así como no sabía de Malfoy, tampoco sabía mucho de nadie excepto del círculo de amigos cercanos, ni el hecho de que cuantos ex compañeros se habían casado o si tenian hijos. Apenas era consciente de los últimos ocho meses en los que ejercía completamente con conferencias y estudios de investigación de por medio.

Apenas y recordaba después de la guerra, había declarado junto a Harry a favor de los Malfoy. Sabía que habían sido alejados de Azkaban con multas astronómicas que cualquiera pensaría vaciaría las bóvedas familiares pero jamás se detuvo a pensar en ellos a lo largo de los años. Pensándolo bien a juzgar por las ropas de Scorpius y Malfoy no creía que el nivel de vida bajara comparada con el pasado.

-¿Y cómo es el niño?- preguntó Luna

-Es adorable. Tiene la edad de Albus. Muy educado, inteligente y cuando sonríe se forman unos lindos hoyuelos en sus mejillas… En lo físico es como Malfoy pero versión miniatura.

Luna sonrió a su amiga; algo del carácter distante volvió a reflejarse en Ginny _-Bueno, aunque fue un bastardo insoportable, verlo era un lujo para los ojos. ¿Cómo lucía?_

_-¡Harry tendría una aneurisma si te oyera decir eso!-_ rió _Hermione -Se veía bien, supongo. Fuerte, saludable. Vestido impecablemente, como siempre. Apuesto a que el precio de sus zapatos podría cubrir el costo de la mitad de mi guardarropa._

_-Sabes lo que quise decir_- le regañó Ginny con el mismo tono distraído _-¿Todavía es tan guapo?_

_-No sé. Supongo-_ exclamó ella con una sonrisa al ver la mirada exasperada de su amiga _-Se ha convertido en un hombre atractivo- _dijo Hermione.

Luna notó el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga y le sonrió al instante, buscando otra fresa en su ensalada de frutas.

-HP-

Era mitad de semana y el viernes era la cita de Scorpius con la sanadora. Draco amaneció de un humor particularmente nefasto esa mañana desde la conversación del domingo de repente todo le recordaba a Granger. Sus ojos, su risa contagiosa, su compasión. Todo. Miró a su café con mala cara. Aunque se mantuvo firme en olvidar todo sobre ese tema, su hijo parecía tener el pensamiento contrario. De lo único que hablaba últimamente era sobre la sanadora Mione.

"A la sanadora Mione le gusta el color rojo"

"La sanadora Mione dijo que era un buen chico" decía cada vez que tomaba los viales

"A la sanadora Mione le gusta mi cabello así" por las mañanas al peinarse frente al espejo

"La sanadora Mione dijo que debo descansar" después de beber las pociones y tomar la siesta de la tarde.

Juraba que si escuchaba las palabras "sanadora Mione" una vez más, sería capaz de salir a las calles londinenses y hechizar al primer transeúnte que viera. Scorpius solo dejó de hablar de ella cuando Draco le prometió que la volvería a ver pronto. Él estaba rogando que el "pronto" para el niño aun no llegara. Levantó la vista cuando oyó los pasos de Scorpius acercándose.

_-Buenos días, Padre-_ dijo el pequeño mostrando una sonrisa tomando un asiento al otro lado de la mesa, frente a su progenitor comenzando a desayunar _-¿Vamos a ver a la sanadora Mione hoy?-_

Suspiró, cansado de la conversación _–No, hoy no puede ser-_

_-Pero usted dijo que la volveríamos a ver pronto-_

_-Sé lo que dije, Scorpius. La visitaras el viernes, solo tienes que esperar unos días-_

_-¿Por qué no puede ser hoy?-_

_-La sanadora Mione me dijo que no podemos verla hoy-_ mintió

_-¡Eso no es cierto! La sanadora Mione dijo que puedo ir a verla cuando quiera-_ respondió Scorpius con aire de suficiencia

_-Bueno, tal vez mintió-_ respondió alzando la voz. Ese tema sinceramente lo estaba molestando.

-_La sanadora Mione nunca miente, dijo que eso era malo-_

Draco se puso de pie, cayendo la silla estrepitosamente al suelo _-¡SI DIGO QUE NO VAMOS, ENTONCES NO VAMOS!-_ gritó

Scorpius gimió, claramente asustado. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron sorpresivamente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

_-Hijo, lo siento… Yo-_ comenzó

Scorpius saltó de su asiento y se escabulló fuera del comedor. Draco agarró los lados de la mesa con fuerza. Bien, ahora su hijo no solo estaba enfadado sino también asustado de él. La culpa hervía dentro de él al oír los ecos de los sollozos de Scorpius por el pasillo. Escuchó a Edna, la niñera, tratando de consolarlo. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Tenía que ir a la oficina a arreglar lo de esa noche con Grisam y ya era casi la hora de la reunión con Blaise. Al regreso tendría un montón de disculpas que pedir pensó en dirección a la chimenea, pasando por alto desactivarla a su salida.

**_Nota de la Autora: _**

**_¡Bienvenidos nuevos lectores y a los no tan nuevos, también! Pido disculpas por la publicación tardía pero como siempre en la vida hay complicaciones. Hasta ahora creo que las actualizaciones serán cada dos máximo tres semanas. Pero la segunda parte la subiré entre estos días. El capítulo original era mucho más largo pero decidí hacerlo en dos partes. Espero no desilusione._**

**_¡Oh! El domingo fue día de las madres en mi país así que ¡Feliz día de las madres atrasado! Si hay alguna y si no a festejar las que aún tenemos a esos seres maravillosos y a los que no, a honrar su memoria. Siempre en nuestras vidas existen mujeres que sin ser nuestras madres sirven de ejemplo de vida para los que la rodean… felicidades a ellas también _**

**_Se reciben reviews, howlers, tomatazos y demás._**

**_Cariños. _**

**_Ara_**


	4. CENA Y CONSECUENCIAS

_**Disclaimer: Los nombres propios, los lugares, hechizos y demás provienen de la mente prodigiosa de nuestra querida y amada J. K. Rowling excepto aquellos que no reconozcan.**_

Esto iba como nota de autora en el cap anterior pero por el afán de publicar rápido se me olvido. La medicina es una carrera larga así que imagino que la sanación o Medimagia también lo es. Por eso quería explicar un poco como Hermione en siete años ya acabo la carrera y está ejerciendo en un cargo superior. Como nuestra querida inspiración (J. K. Rowling) tiene afición a que los exámenes como los T.I.M.O.S y los EXTASIS lleven siglas llamativas quería hacer mi versión pero se me olvido añadirlas así que:

T.I.E.M.P.O Titulo Indispensable de Estudios de Medimagia y Prácticas Obligatorias

M.A.S Masterado Académico de Sanador

S.N.U Sanación Normalizada Único

T.O.D.A Titulo Obligatorio para Diagnosticar Accidentes

DOSLF Diploma Obligatorio para Sanadores Cualificados y Legalmente Formados

Ah se me olvidaba… Este capítulo va dedicado a las personas que aman a Scorpius casi igual que el Dramione y a Luna White 29 quien su sospecha es un hecho ahora, la verdad Scorpius era un personaje que no pensé que tendría tanta aceptación por lo que dudaba de su grado de participación… pero me da una alegría terrible que le guste como a mí. Mucha plática y poca lectura. A solucionar eso! : )

**CAPÍTULO 4: CENA Y CONSECUENCIAS**

**_"Al olvidar los pequeños detalles sufrimos las más grandes consecuencias" Daneuris Restituyo_**

-HP-

Llegó a su oficina un segundo después que las llamas verdes anunciaran su presencia. Todavía tenía mal humor y se podría considerar que el clima no ayudaba, había comenzado a llover a cántaros, pero a decir verdad a él le agradaba la lluvia, había algo en el hecho de que anunciaban un cambio de estación, de clima que sentía que era una renovación, como si la lluvia pudiera lavar las culpas del pasado y dejando un limpio paisaje, dejaba también la rendición. Pero aún estaba el hecho de que su hijo estaba enojado con él y la condenada cena con Grisam. Tal vez podría convencer a Blaise que vaya en su lugar esa noche, comprar el helado favorito de Scorpius camino a casa y pedir disculpas hasta ser perdonado.

_-Vaya, vaya, si somos una visión encantadora esta mañana-_ se burló el intruso, su tono suave y sereno, apenas ocultando la burla que contenía.

_-Vete a la mierda, Blaise-_ refunfuñó Draco, moviéndose alrededor del escritorio hasta sentarse en la silla principal.

_-Y tan agradable-_ sonrió Blaise, arqueando una de sus cejas con interés.

_-Y por qué, si puedo preguntar, tengo el placer de tu encantadora compañía en mi oficina cuando aún faltan…-_ viendo el reloj cerca de la chimenea _-…tres minutos para la reunión. Creo que podrías esperar en la sala de conferencias o en tu propia oficina a que llegue la hora-_

_-Por supuesto-_ entonó Blaise, con una sonrisa que se expandía por su rostro, inquietando el estómago de Draco _-Pero sentí un profundo deseo de estar aquí en persona esta mañana-_

_-¿Una razón en particular?-_ dijo Draco exasperado, enojado porque era obvio que su amigo se divertía a expensas de él.

Más que los negocios, Blaise encontraba una verdadera fuente de regocijo y diversión en ver enojados a sus amigos. Eran tan pocas las ocasiones en las que expresaban su estado de ánimo. Theo y Draco, ambos, tenían una constante máscara de indiferencia, pero ser amigos desde la infancia lo convertía en una de las pocas personas que podía descubrir cuando fingían. Una habilidad que mostró ser inestimable durante las negociones y enloquecedora cuando jugaba una partida de ajedrez con alguno de ellos.

_-Bueno, es que en mi opinión, es una rara oportunidad-_ interrumpió él, estudiando el rostro de Draco y entreteniéndose al ver el raro destello de mal genio de Draco _-por lo cual tenía que estar aquí para cuando te enteraras lo de la reunión de hoy._

_-¿Han cancelado la cena con Grisam?- _preguntó con cierta ilusión, esperando que sea esa y no la del ministerio francés que se daría en unos minutos.

_-No, la reunión con los delegados del ministerio francés-_ contestó sonriendo

_-Ilumíname… ¿Como el hecho de que cancelen esa reunión es motivo de tal alegría en ti?-_

_-Es por el hecho de que no la han cancelado sino pospuesto hasta esta noche en las instalaciones del ministerio-_

_-¿Porque si están en Inglaterra los delegados, la reunión es en el ministerio y no aquí?-_

_-Porque es en las instalaciones del ministerio francés… en Francia. Pero no te preocupes me ofrecí de voluntario para asistir a la reunión, Theo habló con el encargado del ministerio y tendrá listo el traslador para las siete-_

Ahí murieron las esperanzas de que Blaise lo supliera en la cena con Grisam pensó

_-…por lo que si termina a tiempo, podemos visitar a Pansy- _continuó Blaise con sus planes.

_-¿Podemos?-_

_-Sí, Theo y yo iremos juntos… No creo que daba preguntarte porque sé que te negaras a que lleve a Scorpius sin tu agradable compañía._

Claro, ahora entendía la sonrisa burlona. Era por el hecho de que él se quedaría en esa aburrida cena, en lugar de tomar a Scorpius e irse a Francia de paseo con sus amigos y tíos de su hijo. La alegría también residía en que aunque Blaise tratara de ocultarlo, ya sus amigos sabían de sus sentimientos hacia cierta amiga en común –mejor dicho, la única- que se negaba a pisar suelo inglés por sus actos pasados que aún no eran olvidados ni perdonados por sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts.

Al pasar el día, Blaise desarrollaba sus actividades con inusual alegría y el mal humor de Draco iba desapareciendo, tenía que controlarse para no parecer un huraño en la cena y llegar tranquilo a la mansión. A las seis y media tal cual reloj, Blaise se reunió con Theo en el ministerio, siendo su sonrisa burlona lo último en ver antes de desaparecer por la chimenea. "_¡Maldito Blaise!"_ pensó

Alistándose, se puso el abrigo de lana y tomó un paraguas, iría caminando al restaurante, no estaba lejos de las oficinas que estaban ubicadas en un exclusivo sector de Londres Mágico. Además le parecía ideal caminar tranquilamente bajo la lluvia mientras otras personas corrían o aceleraban el paso tratando de resguardarse del diluvio que caía en ese momento.

Solo faltaba una cuadra y en esa esquina se veía una muchacha que estaba de espaldas a él, luchando contra los elementos, tratando de evitar que su falda y sus rizos se descontrolasen del todo. Sonrió al verla. La pobre no había elegido bien su vestimenta ese día. Estaba algo lejos pero no lo bastante como para no poder apreciar que tenía una bonita figura, tal vez yendo al encuentro de un hombre afortunado. Casi llegando observó cómo con el maletín sobre su cabeza trataba inútilmente de protegerse del clima. Más por educación que por entusiasmo se acercó a la chica colocando el paraguas sobre ellos, al ver que continuaba temblando se quitó el abrigo para colocárselo encima.

_-Gracias-_ susurró ella todavía mirando al piso.

_-De nada-_ respondió tratando de reconocer esa voz que apenas escuchó.

_-De verdad, no era… necesario-_ la escuchó claramente cuando levantó la vista reaccionando cuando encontró esos ojos almendrados que no esperaba ver hasta el viernes al mediodía.

Frente a él, vestida de manera formal con una falda negra por debajo de las rodillas con zapatos altos, una blusa verde esmeralda que insinuaba el tamaño de sus pechos con un pequeño escote y un saco amoldado a su figura. Aun con tacos le llegaba a altura del mentón. No recordaba que fuera tan baja.

_-¿Granger?- _preguntó tratando de reafirmar que realmente era Granger y no un producto de su imaginación.

_-¿Malfoy?- _preguntó intrigada

-HP-

Había pasado una noche terrible, la llamaron por una emergencia en el hospital y después de volver a casa, se dio cuenta que Crookshanks estaba enfermo, su amigo de años, su compañero, estaba enfermo. Después de que el especialista lo visitará apenas pudo dormir revisando cada quince minutos que su gato este bien. Y encima tenía que ir a esa cena e ir inmediatamente al hospital, le había pedido como favor especial a Luna que revise periódicamente al minino en su ausencia.

En la mañana le llegó la lechuza con el nombre del extranjero y el restaurante. Pero Brandon Grisam no le sonaba extranjero, además no ponían la dirección exacta del lugar. Ella apenas salía a cafés con sus amigos, visitaba las librerías para no perder la costumbre, los restaurantes de lujo no eran su especialidad. Durante el día Crookshanks parecía más animado, así que salió un poco aliviada de la casa en dirección al desconocido restaurante, además si era tan popular alguien en la calle le podría decir la dirección. No todo era tan malo, sino se tomaba en cuenta la lluvia que caía fuera.

En medio de una incesante lluvia helada llegó a un viejo almacén de ese sector de Londres, se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas y sacar el paraguas, cuando recordó que no lo había tomado del mueble al salir. Hacía mucho frío, su falda larga, negra como sus zapatos no le cubrían ni todo el frío ni de toda el agua ¡Condenada falda! Unos jeans hubiesen sido mejor, pero no creía que en ese restaurante aceptaran la informalidad. Tomó de nuevo todas sus cosas entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la calle, pero todos los transeúntes parecían huir a resguardarse de la lluvia, al llegar a la esquina _"¿De aquí para que lado?"_ pensó. Trataba de cubrirse mejor del agua y en un acto desesperado colocó el maletín sobre su cabeza, se concentró en dejar de temblar con el viento cuando de pronto notó que la lluvia ya no caía sobre ella. Intrigada volvió la mirada sobre su hombro y observó que un hombre altísimo sostenía un enorme paraguas sobre sus cabezas. Ella se volteó completamente para agradecerle el gesto y notó que el hombre estaba casi de espaldas a ella, quitándose el largo abrigo de lana que traía puesto.

_-Gracias-_ susurró ella con voz ligera, mirando al piso.

_-De nada-_ respondió una varonil voz ligeramente ronca que arrastraba elegantemente las palabras, mientras ella sentía que algo cálido la envolvía, era un abrigo de lana.

_-De verdad, no era… necesario-_ se le fue la voz cuando levantó la vista y por fin observó a quien la ayudaba.

Frente a ella, vestido de negro, sujetando un paraguas y sus cabellos rubios perfectamente peinados se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy más atractivo que nunca… y es que aún con lluvia ninguna fémina podría no haber volteado a verlo.

Tan cerca se fijó de cuan alto era en realidad, tal vez llegase al 1.90cm, su cabello rubio ligeramente humedecido por la lluvia; cayo en cuenta de la complexión que había ganado, reafirmando que ya no era el chico delgado que era en el colegio, tenía más músculos, todos perfectamente definidos, los hombros más fuertes, la espalda ancha, las caderas afiladas… Sus rasgos se habían afilado, a sus 25 años conservaba lo mejor de la juventud y la madurez, la angelical apariencia y una endemoniada presencia; su nariz recta le daba un aspecto muy aristocrático, sus pómulos estaban ligeramente más marcados y una sombra de barba dorada y pálida asomaba en su mentón y sus mejillas. Sus ojos seguían siendo témpanos de hielo, grises como el mar en tormenta, profundos, insondables; y sus labios, eran finos, delgados, pálidos y… ¿estaban sonriendo?

_-¿Granger?-_ preguntó él intrigado, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

_-¿Malfoy?-_ respondió ella.

_-¿Te parece si avanzamos?-_ preguntó educadamente el rubio.

_-¿Qué?-_ le parecía increíble que precisamente Malfoy estuviera siendo cortés con ella.

_-¿Qué qué?-_ preguntó él de nuevo, alzando una ceja.

_-Oh, lo siento, es solo que yo…-_ Hermione no sabía qué decir.

_-¿Esperabas algún insulto o una burla de mi parte?-_ preguntó Malfoy cínicamente _-¡Por Merlín, Granger! ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo, eh?-_ ¿Cómo podía sonreír tan arrebatadoramente? _–Creo que ya te lo había demostrado pero sabes, hay una cosa que se llama madurez y se da con el tiempo-_ la observó con la ceja levantada _-aunque claro, queda explícito que con tu tamaño podrías pasar por una niña._

_-¡Hey, no soy una niña!-_ protestó ella –_Uno sesenta y cinco está totalmente dentro de la media-_ bufó –_No es culpa mía que tus genes tengan complejo de gigante. Además, es sólo que, bueno, no sabía qué esperar de una plática contigo sin Scorpius presente… En fin, gracias de nuevo-_

Se decidió a preguntarle por el dichoso restaurante, que más daba si el transeúnte era Malfoy, necesitaba llegar. Si era por ella, esa era la última vez que representaba a la hermandad en ese tipo de reuniones.

_-Malfoy ¿Sabes dónde queda el restaurante Ithaa?-_ preguntó finalmente.

La miró un poco asombrado antes de contestar _–En realidad ahora iba hacia a ese restaurante-_ respondió él

¡Bendita suerte! _-¿Podrías decirme cómo llegar?-_

_-No te preocupes, me siento benevolente y creo que ha llegado el momento de hacer caridad. Haré mi, desde ahora, acto anual de caridad contigo y te acompañare al lugar-_ declaró Malfoy contemplándola fijamente con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

_-Gracias, pero soy una mujer independiente y no necesito de simples guías turísticos con que me digas como llegar es suficiente–_ Respondió ella con altanería.

Draco Malfoy sonrió ante esa muestra de prepotencia por parte de ella, por su parte Hermione se sintió siete años más joven.

En efecto, no le dijo como llegar pero iba a su lado guiándola hasta el restaurante. El restaurante quedaba solo a una cuadra de donde se encontró a Malfoy. Al llegar, el maître preguntó el nombre de la persona que constaba en la reservación.

_-Brandon Grisam-_ dijeron al unísono

Asombrada miró a Malfoy, él no pertenecía a la Hermandad así que no tenía asunto alguno con respecto a la donación a San Mungo. Entonces ¿Por qué estaba dando el mismo nombre de reservación?

_-El señor Grisam los está esperando, si me permiten- _

El encargado los guió a la mesa que se encontraba alejada de las ventanas por la parte central de la sala. Una mesa lo suficientemente espaciosa para no darle a ninguno de los comensales una sensación de agobio. Un hombre de unos sesenta años los recibio con una sonrisa al observarlos llegar juntos, no fue el único ya que al voltear se dio cuenta que habían llamado la atención. Después de los saludos correspondientes se sentaron a cada lado del hombre, quedando frente a frente.

_-…Mi padre es inglés, mi madre alemana. Vivimos toda la vida allá pero me parece interesante aprender sobre la cultura y vida en Inglaterra-_ dijo el hombre con un raro acento en la conversación que mantenían.

Los hombres comenzaron a hablar de negocios y de la posible inversión por parte del señor Grisam en las empresas de Malfoy, aun no entendía que hacia ella en medio de esa reunión. ¿Es que sin darse cuenta había cambiado de profesión y era la abogada del hombre? Él solo se detenía periódicamente a preguntarle si estaba cómoda o necesitaba algo. Entendía toda la plática y lo único que le quedaba claro es que Malfoy mantenía un gran monopolio que no debía ser permitido. Era en su opinión una falla en el sistema legal. Observó su cabello en ese momento que tildaba más al blanco que al platino aunque estaba segura podría ser por la iluminación de la sala

Al llegar la camarera tomó la orden de Grisam, para luego observarlos detenidamente a ambos.

_-Ensalada Lyonnaise, filete de solomillo con salsa Cherry Port y una botella de vino tinto y cuando digo tinto no quiere decir rosado ni suave para nada, por favor―_ le pidió a la camarera sin perder esa sonrisa tan suya.

Hermione iba a elegir pero la camarera, ofreciéndoles una leve reverencia, se fue por el pedido como si lo dicho por Malfoy hubiera sido la orden para los dos. Quedó claro, por la actitud de la camarera, los había reconocido a los dos pero, sin contar una contenida emoción por su parte, fue del todo profesional. Otra cosa fue cuando llegó a la cocina y puso distancia con Malfoy y Hermione.

_-¿Has pedido por los dos?-_ sin evitar preguntar

_―No, pedí para mí porque me pareces ya mayorcita para pedir por ti misma, Granger- _dijo suavemente

Pues la camarera se confundió, ¿o pensó que ella no tenía voz propia? Lo mejor iba ser centrarse en el tema que los trajo aquí y no permitir que la comida la distrajese. El hombre los observaba detenidamente y no pudo evitar sonreír como si cayera en cuenta de algo.

_-¡Idiota!-_ masculló en voz baja

Y ella dándolo por un caballero, ¡Ja! era obvio que su tono condescendiente era una burla a su actitud.

_―… por lo que nos proporciona una ganancia que no deja de crecer exponencialmente con cada nueva remesa que sacamos a la venta―_ siguió Malfoy que se notaba que disfrutaba con la conversación.

Malfoy observó el plato de ella al llegar. En verdad sería una gran falta de modales si, de pronto, él se ponía a reír con ganas y sin contención. Afortunadamente Malfoy tenía modales y, en ese caso concreto, decidió hacer un buen uso de ellos. Claro que primero los usó para agradecer a la camarera por traerles el pedido mientras que ella, a pesar de que trató de hacer lo mismo, no pudo evitar cierta mirada, inescrutable, como acusación por haber pensado que el pedido de Malfoy había sido suyo. Lo que fuera que tuviera planeado decirle se lo guardó al verlo cortar una porción de solomillo junto a un poco de ensalada y deleitarse con tan delicioso y buen bocado para hacer ella lo mismo con su propio plato.

_-Me ha convencido, joven Malfoy. Y ahí entra la señorita Granger en acción-_ dijo Grisam bebiendo una copa del vino ordenado por Malfoy

Bebiendo de su copa alzó la vista _– ¿Perdón?-_

_-Esa era el motivo de la reunión conjunta, me gustaría que un porcentaje de las ganancias por la inversión en Industrias Malfoy vaya directamente a la bóveda de la hermandad. Pero la cite porque me gustaría que me hable-_ viendo a Malfoy se corrigió _–que nos hable, sobre la función de la hermandad Mágica-_

_-En realidad proviene de la llamada Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica que era una fuente situada en el Atrio del ministerio de magia que representaba la superioridad de los magos sobre los muggles y criaturas mágicas-_ dijo esto evitando la mirada de Malfoy _–pero después de la caída de Voldemort se reconstruyó la fuente como indicio de igualdad, además las monedas lanzadas son recolectadas para fondos del hospital. Se creó la hermandad para personas que necesiten ayuda legal u hospitalización pero no tienen cómo, y medios económicos a estudiantes de Hogwarts que no cuentan con financiación de ningún tipo-_

Draco la observaba. Tras su evidente cambio físico se fijó que seguía siendo brillante, inteligente y defensora de los desvalidos. Pero, sobre todo, lo que podía verse en ella era esa aura de conocimiento sin parangón que la acompañaba con la misma seguridad que mostró en su primer año para usar por vez primera el hechizo Wingardium Leviosa.

-_Muy bien, me parece fantástico. He hecho bien en solicitar que sea usted la que me acompañe esta noche, me gustaría que un 50% de las ganancias sean depositadas a nombre de la hermandad ¿Es posible, joven Malfoy?-_

_-Sí, señor Grisam-_ dijo sin dejar de observarla _–Es más, me encargaré personalmente de la transacción a final de cada mes-_

_-Muy bien jóvenes-_ dijo levantándose –_Me gustaría seguir acompañándolos, pero otra de las razones de la reunión conjunta es la poca disponibilidad de tiempo-_ dijo observando el reloj –_tengo un traslador esperándome en media hora y tengo que llegar al hotel a apresurar a la señora Grisam, si me disculpan. Por favor…-_ siguió viendo que se levantaban _–sigan disfrutando de la cena, ya todo está pagado-_ se despidió besando la mano de Hermione y apretando la de Draco firmemente.

_-…Hacen una pareja adorable, mi esposa y yo discutíamos mucho durante el noviazgo pero es algo que mejora con el tiempo-_ añadió volteándose pues ya había dado algunos pasos. Se quedó congelada. ¿Qué le hacía creer algo semejante? El llegar juntos, no quería decir nada. Antes de poder contestarle ya había seguido su camino hasta la puerta.

_―Sabes, tus acciones solamente pueden definirse como un completo monopolio que no debería ser ni tolerado, ni permitido y sí, ya sé que estas palabras son sinónimas-_ atacó tomando otro sorbo de vino alejando de su mente y conversación el tema de parecer pareja.

_―Mis acciones solamente pueden definirse como un complejo movimiento que debería ser tanto estudiado como aprendido y si quieres una palabra para definirlo esta es "legal"._

_―Que sea legal no quiere decir que esté bien hecho, Malfoy―_ sus palabras lograron sacarle una sonrisa que le habría gustado borrársela _―No tiene gracia pues tus acciones tienen graves repercusiones._

_―Ese es tu punto de vista, Granger-_

Por lo menos cada uno de los dos platos, el solomillo y la ensalada, resultaban lo suficientemente deliciosos para hacer, no olvidar pero si dejar a un lado, que Hermione se relajase a pesar de tener delante a un inamovible Malfoy. Quien también siguió comiendo en silencio pero, en lugar de atender directamente a su plato ignorando a su compañera de mesa, tal y como ella parecía estar haciendo con él, prefirió dedicarse a observarla hasta su más mínimo detalle como si la estuviera grabando a fuego en su memoria. Algo que, obviamente, es lo que estaba haciendo a su pesar pues tenía buena memoria para que pudiera llegar a olvidarse de alguien tan única como lo era ella.

_―No ha estado tan mal. La comida―_ aclaró Malfoy al ver como Hermione fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

Comenzó a entregarle la documentación y explicarle los trámites que debía hacer cada mes para que los duendes de Gringgots accedan a la transacción.

_―La comida ha estado deliciosa―_ dijó Hermione.

_―¿Solamente la comida?―_ preguntó Malfoy con voz, aparentemente, dolida.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante semejante drama por su parte. ¿Y por qué no? La verdad no había esperado cenar con Malfoy y, si bien era cierto pero no lo admitiría en su totalidad y en toda su profundidad, era cierto que lo había pasado bien, discutiendo con él principalmente aunque así siempre había sido sus contactos, y serian sin Scorpius como intermediario. Oposición permanente y discusión vehemente.

_―Digamos que cuando sabes comportarte se te puede confundir con un ser humano aceptable, Malfoy._

_―Oh, y ahora tratas de ruborizarme, Granger._

Ahora sí que se rió abiertamente. De verdad pasar más de media hora con Malfoy era algo que afectaba hasta al más cuerdo, ahora, encontraba su humor insano hasta divertido. No podía creerse lo, agradablemente, idiota que podía llegar a ser Malfoy. Pero las risas llegaron a su fin cuando la camarera retiró los platos para colocar algo más en la mesa.

_―Oh, no hemos pedido postre―_ le recordó conteniéndose el recordarle que ella, en realidad, no había pedido nada porque tomó el pedido de Malfoy para los dos y, por mucho que hubiera estado todo muy bueno, seguía siendo una falta de respeto hacia su persona _―¿Verdad, Malfoy?―_ el tono que usó resultaba del todo tajante.

_―Yo no he sido―_ dijo Malfoy antes de pararse detenidamente a pensar en lo que había dicho _―Algo que no digo de manera habitual porque, si hay algo que me gusta, es que se reconozcan mis acciones-_

_―Se trata de un obsequio de la casa―_ les explicó la camarera colocándoles su plato correspondiente con su corte de Pastel de Chocolate de Seda.

Un obsequio de la casa. Hermione no pudo evitar un suspiro de inevitabilidad puesto que esto le había estado sucediendo desde que había ayudado a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort. Felicitaciones y obsequios por algo que había hecho porque era lo correcto para hacer y no porque quisiera alabanzas y regalos de, sobre todo, desconocidos. Por supuesto que no podía negarse ya que sería una gran falta de respeto y era lo último que necesitaba ahora mismo. Además de que se veía deliciosa.

_―Es culpa tuya, Granger._

_―¡Oye!―_ estaba bien que lo fuera pero tampoco era para echárselo en cara de aquella manera. ¿No se suponía que tenía modales? Pues eso era un claro ejemplo de muy poca educación por su parte _―Siempre he dejado claro que no me gusta que me hagan regalos por ser quien soy, o lo que ayudé a hacer en el pasado―_

_―Resultas ser de lo más presuntuosa, Granger―_ le dijo negando con la cabeza antes de tomar un trozo de aquel pastel y llevárselo a la boca _―No está nada mal―_ comentó disfrutando del intenso sabor a chocolate _―Deberías probar un poco-_

Hermione no podía creerse nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero nada de nada.

_―No soy presuntuosa, muchas gracias, Malfoy. Y no deberías haber empezado a comértelo porque lo más correcto habría sido devolvérselo porque, oh, ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? Si hay alguien a quien le guste el reconocimiento público ese eres tú._

Draco se rió ligeramente, sin malicia o, siendo más exactos, sin demasiada malicia por su parte.

_―Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga pero, oh, ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? Me encanta ser yo quien te lo tenga que decir―_ la sonrisa de Draco resultaba tan atractiva como prepotente _―Sí que eres presuntuosa porque te has adjudicado la culpa de este delicioso postre simplemente por ser quien eres. Por cierto sería de muy mala educación despreciar su presente simplemente porque así lo quieres. Ah, espero que no quieras comerlo por el absurdo de que tus padres, aún, sean dentistas porque me parecería una excusa de lo más lamentable incluso viniendo de ti, Granger._

_―…En serio, ¿no te lo vas a comer? Porque le harías un desplante a muchos empezando por la persona que lo ha preparado._

_-Esto te encanta ¿verdad?, digo negocio millonario cerrado y además postre gratis-_

_―Tú lo has dicho, Granger. Postre gratis, buena comida, discusión ganada y una compañía perfecta―_ Draco Malfoy con buen sentido del humor.

Hermione negaba sin poder creerse el descaro de ese hombre.

_―No cambiarás, ¿verdad, Malfoy?―_ se suponía que era una pregunta retórica pero no pudo evitar pensar seriamente _―Pero sí has cambiado y para mejor, aunque no te quedaba más remedio porque para peor era muy difícil ir―_ reflexionando sobre su comportamiento con Scorpius y era innegable que era un buen padre, luego se llenó de valor antes de tomar un trozo de su pastel. Se le iluminaron los ojos pues era todo lo que había asegurado Malfoy y más.

_―Te lo dije Granger, madurez. Hemos crecido ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que yo también he crecido? ¿Qué me he dado cuenta que mis creencias eran simples y erróneas?_

Él la miró y le retornó la mirada, estudiando sus ojos como para medir su honestidad.

_-Yo diría que me gustaría creer que es cierto_- dijo Hermione cautelosamente.

_-Tan sólo era un chico, Granger. ¿Qué niño no tiene fe incondicional en todo lo que sus padres le enseñan? Me tomó años darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba en muchas cosas. Todavía no soporto a Weasley, aunque creo que el sentimiento es mutuo. Pero con respecto a ti y a todas las cosas que creí en cuanto a la sangre, estaba equivocado._

Hermione parecía reflexionar sobre sus palabras por unos minutos antes de contestar.

_-Te creo, pero me intriga más el saber desde cuando te diste cuenta. Porque no creo posible que un día te levantaras y decidieras que ya no odiabas a los hijos de muggles-_

La verdad era que Draco había dejado de pensar en Hermione como "sangre sucia" desde el momento en que la vio tirada sobre la alfombra en aquella sala de la mansión y fue atacada a crucios por su tía. Había visto tanto dolor, visto tanta gente ser torturados y asesinados. Él había torturado a algunos de ellos bajo la amenaza de recibir el mismo castigo si no lo hacía. Recordó verla retorcerse en el suelo y gritar hasta que sonaba como si fuera a arrancársele la garganta a pedazos y lo único que podía pensar era en cómo, apenas unos días antes, él había estado en su lugar. El Señor Oscuro se había disgustado con Lucius y por eso, descargó su enojo en el hijo del hombre. Draco había gritado de la misma manera hasta toser sangre, hasta que se desmayó por el dolor. Fue en ese momento en el que observaba su agonía, sabiendo exactamente cómo se sentía, y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, se dio cuenta de que no había nada que lo separara de ella. Ambos habían sido torturados en la misma alfombra, ambos habían llorado allí, ambos se habían preguntado si estaban a punto de morir y deseó en algún momento de esa noche que ella lo hiciera aunque sólo sería para detener ese dolor.

Por supuesto, él nunca había sido capaz de admitirlo ante nadie, todavía tenía su orgullo, pero cuando el Ministerio le había preguntado bajo los efectos del veritaserum si odiaba a los muggles y nacidos muggles había contestado honestamente _"No"._ No podía decir que amaba a los muggles, sino que no los entendía y temía la influencia que los hijos de Muggles estaban teniendo en la cultura mágica. ¿Pero odiarlos? ¿Quería verlos muertos? No. Él había experimentado el mismo dolor y la tortura, el mismo miedo, que los muggles y nacidos muggles tenían durante la guerra y le había abierto los ojos a la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo con su vida pero vivir más de cinco años en el mungo muggle ayudó a su visión de ese lado del mundo.

_-La guerra nos cambia a todos. El bando contrario, pese a lo que se piensa no fue ningún lecho de rosas. Creo que el haber sobrevivido tuvimos la oportunidad de enmendar nuestros errores-_

_-Supongo que es cierto, todos tenemos derecho a tratar de enmendar nuestros errores._

_-Tienes razón, además no es por presumir, pero en realidad soy un capricho de la perfección. Me llevó poco tiempo hacer surgir de nuevo las empresas de la familia y lograr el respeto de la sociedad un poco más- _dijo tratando de recuperar el humor del principio

_―La mesa será para cuatro pero tu ego es capaz de ocupar él solito las cuatro mesas del Gran Comedor en Hogwarts―_ Hermione dejó el tenedor en el plato porque de seguir en su mano volvería a atacar sin piedad aquel trozo de pastel hasta que no quedase nada de él. Draco sonrió al darse cuenta que lo habia conseguido.

_―¿Mi ego? Lo dudo mucho, Granger. Ya le habría quitado el sitio tu insufrible sabelotodismo._

_―Eso ni siquiera es una palabra―_ se rió Hermione.

_―Difiero. En tu honor seguro que le darían validez―_ dijo con buen humor antes de atacar su trozo de pastel.

Hermione negó pero no solamente por lo dicho por Malfoy sino de toda la situación. ¿Qué Malfoy había cambiado? No necesitaba este encuentro, esta comida, para poder asegurarlo, aunque como ejemplo resultaba de mucha ayuda e instructivo el adorable niño que estaba criando sin ayuda y con sus antecedentes, ya era un gran logro.

_―Déjalo en que has cambiado y para bien, Malfoy_― una vez más habló sin pararse a pensar, algo que tendría que resultar raro viniendo de ella y era todo lo contrario, en cómo podían ser tomadas sus palabras _―Antes ni siquiera tu adicción al dulce te habría permitido probar el más mínimo pedazo de ese trozo de pastel porque pertenece al mismo pastel del que viene mi propio trozo―_ ¿y con tanta palabrería no le había dado tiempo a pensar en lo que decía?

Malfoy pasó su mirada de Hermione al trozo de su pastel, prácticamente devorado por el adicto al dulce que era el chico, para dirigirse ahora a su trozo de pastel y regresar a la mirada avellana de la joven ¿Por qué iba a enfadarse cuando lo que le había dicho era la pura verdad? Podría haber tenido algo más de tacto pero no sería muy justo pedirlo cuando él había hecho un don lo de no tener mucho tacto con el trato a los demás, que no le importasen lo más mínimo. Pero había cambiado, como ella había indicado, y por tanto sí que se merecía ser tratado como lo haría con cualquier otra persona que no compartiera con ella tan duro pasado.

_―¡No quería decir eso! Bueno, no lo quería decir así si no que…_

_―Es cierto pero, como bien has dicho, he cambiado._

Y para su sorpresa, Malfoy se echó ligeramente sobre la mesa para cogerle un pedazo del su pastel, justo de la zona donde previamente ella había cogido una parte.

_―¿Qué…?_

¿No estaría pensando...? Y por la trayectoria que llevaba su tenedor no le quedaba ningún rastro de duda. ¡Sí lo estaba pensando! Y, lo que era peor, lo estaba llevando a cabo.

_―Delicioso―_ le aseguró Malfoy recreándose, en un exagerado exceso por su parte que no pudo si no sacarle una reprobadora sonrisa a Hermione, antes de plantarle cara en un, claro, gesto de desafío.

Desafío aceptado pensó

Ella hizo igual que Malfoy y cogió un trozo de su pastel para comerlo con grandes gestos de disfrute por su parte para dedicarle, al final, una mirada que decía claramente que ella podía con todo lo que le echara. Incluso las personas más inteligentes podían llegar a cometer errores de lo más infantiles.

_―¡Un momento!―_ Hermione echó un vistazo al tamaño de los dos trozos de pastel _―Lo que tú pretendes es comer del mío porque aún me queda mucho―_ y tuvo el descaro de sonreírle sin negarlo y sin vergüenza _―¡Malfoy!-_

_―Oh, ¿cómo puedes decir algo semejante, Granger? Solamente estoy tratando de mostrar un poco de mi cambio de actitud. Nada más. Soy completamente inocente de tan infame acusación por tu parte-_

_―¿De verdad?―_ y por su tono de voz quedaba bien claro que no se creía ni una sola palabra de su, sobreactuada, defensa _―Entonces no te importará que me siga comiendo mi trozo de pastel, ¿no es así, Malfoy?_

Pero su mano quedó de camino a su boca porque, surgida no sabía de donde, por la velocidad con que se movió, le fue agarrada su muñeca, con delicadeza firmeza. A pesar de la sorpresa era evidente de a quién pertenecía aquella mano tan descortés.

_―No, no me importa pero, antes de que disfrutes de tan suculento placer, me gustaría aclarar un punto en concreto._

Y la acción que llevó a cabo Malfoy la llegó a dejar sin palabras, por muy complicado que esto pudiera llegar a ser. Con firmeza, pero gracias a que sorprendida por su acción, se dejaba hacer, llevó la mano de Hermione hacia su boca o, para ser más exactos, llevó el tenedor que portaba su mano, con aquel trozo de pastel, a su boca. Hermione fue incapaz de añadir ni una sola palabra porque quedó hipnotizada por la boca del slytherin, por aquellos finos labios atrapando el trozo de pastel y el tenedor que lo portaba. Vio como regresaba al exterior el tenedor deslizándose por entre aquellos húmedos labios y se percató de lo secos que sentía los suyos propios y, antes de que su mente analítica supiera lo que estaba haciendo, su lengua los humedeció con sentida lentitud.

_―Delicioso._

Ella no podía evitar estar totalmente de acuerdo, aunque no podia decir con claridad sobre lo que estaba de acuerdo acerca de qué era tan delicioso: si el pastel o los labios de Malfoy. ¡Idiota! Se reprendió

_―¿Y por qué tengo la impresión de que el único motivo de haberlo hecho es para poder comer más pastel sin tener que acabar con el paupérrimo trozo que te queda en el plato?_

Malfoy puso cara de ofendido, lo que hizo que se apoyase en todo su autocontrol para no romper en carcajadas porque se trataba de una situación que se las merecía.

_―¿Cómo te atreves a proponer algo semejante, Granger?―_ le inquirió mientras cogió un, generoso, trozo de pastel con su tenedor _―¿Esto es racionar con sentido común?_

Rodó los ojos.

_―Nadie habló de que uses sentido común, Mal…-_

Hablando de sorpresas, la que se llevó cuando Malfoy le metió el tenedor, con su, generosa, porción de pastel en la boca aprovechando un descuido por su parte y cortando la vocalización de su nombre. Si ya había sido algo del todo inesperado que Draco Malfoy comiera del mismo cubierto, y comida por mucho que fuera pastel, de otra persona contando, además, de que dicha persona resultaba ser, no solamente, hija de muggles si no la mismísima Hermione "Sabelotodo" Granger pues mucho más impactante resultaba el que, por propia iniciativa, le diera de comer, con el propio cubierto de él y de su propio pastel.

_Mmmm… ¡delicioso!_

No pudo evitar pensarlo pero, viéndolo desde otro ángulo, solamente lo llegó a pensar y no le puso voz porque entonces sí que estaría en problemas buscando justificación a sus palabras. Para evitar eso lo mejor, como suele decirse, inició la mejor defensa: ¡el ataque!

_―¿Es qué pretendes que me ahogue, Malfoy?―_ lo acusó poniendo distancia entre los dos, aunque se estuviera relamiendo los labios _―¡Un poco más y me clavas el tenedor en la úvula!-_

La verdad nunca se sabía si Malfoy hablaba en serio o en broma por esa manía suya de ser tan difícil de leer, y sobre leer había que decir que ella tenía su experiencia, pero no impedía que tuviera las reacciones más obvias por no evitar pensar en lo peor.

_―Pero si te lo metí en la boca, Granger-_

No fue nada complicado saber a qué venía ese comentario y la culpa, por desgracia, o no, era de ella por haber usado el término de úvula en lugar del nombre vulgar de campanilla, aunque la vulgaridad iba por la otra parte, cosas que pasaban. De ahí sintió como su rostro se encendió como iluminación de navidades.

_―¡Eso es lo que dije!―_ y una absoluta pena el que estuvieran en un local con más gente presente porque se sentía obligada a no poder gritarle a Malfoy tal y como se lo merecía _―¡Qué por poco me lo clavas en la campanilla! Estuviste a punto de provocarme arcadas al metérmelo hasta el fondo-_

Ahora fue el turno de Malfoy para rodar sus ojos de manera condescendiente.

_―Vamos, no exageres, Granger, que solamente te metí la punta para que pudieras disfrutar de su textura y gran sabor-_

_―Claro, y ahora voy a tener que creerme que ha sido por mi bien―_ el "¡ja!" estaba implícito en sus palabras _―Siempre es por ti, Malfoy. Si me lo metiste en la boca fue para tu beneficio porque antes probaste del mío-_

_―Dime qué no te gustó, Granger―_ pero ella solamente permaneció en silencio cruzándose de brazos _―No hay nada más que decir-_

_―Oh, por supuesto que hay algo más que decir. La próxima vez seré yo quien te lo meta hasta el fondo y veremos si es que lo disfrutas tanto como predicas, Malfoy._

Echándose hacia delante, ella se echó hacia atrás para mantener la distancia, pero él le pidió que se acercase, algo que al final hizo con ciertas dudas.

_―¿Estás hablando también del tenedor y el pastel o te has ido a una conversación algo más indecentemente interesante?_

Al momento se repitió toda la conversación en la mente y su rostro ya estaba preparado para detener el tráfico de lo rojo que se le puso. Solamente a Malfoy se le podría ocurrir pensar en algo tan, tan… bajo y… ¡desvergonzado! mientras se suponía que estaban hablando de manera inocente de pasteles.

Se quedó allí sin ser capaz de emitir sonido alguno, con los ojos abiertos exageradamente y su mandíbula desencajada.

_―Por tu reacción puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que resulta una agradable sorpresa el ser testigo de una parte de ti que jamás habría llegado a imaginar que pudieras llegar a mostrar, y menos en público y, mucho menos, ante mí. Una mente muy sucia, Granger―_ su sonrisa resultaba diabólica y eso, por desgracia, no era nada malo _―Toma para que te haga juego._

¿Podía escudarse en que seguía toda impresionada por aquella malinterpretación de sus palabras? Debería porque, de lo contrario, ni en esa vida o en otra habría permitido que Draco Malfoy le pusiera un poco de nata en la punta de su nariz. ¿Cómo era que habían llegado a esto si se suponía que esta era una reunión de trabajo para él y una de la hermandad para ella?

_―Estás loco―_ logró decir apenas con voz audible.

_―No, la locura era territorio exclusivo de mi fallecida pariente―_ por lo menos tuvo el decoro de no nombrar a Bellatrix ante ella a pesar del tiempo transcurrido porque, en ocasiones, hay cicatrices que costaban mucho más tiempo en poder cicatrizar _―Esto es… tampoco valentía porque, a pesar de que el ponerle un poco de nata en la punta de la nariz a una leona puede considerarse una temeridad, yo diría que es, más bien, atrevimiento. Y sí, me atrevo a esto… y a mucho más―_ añadió bajando varios grados el tono de su voz haciendo que Hermione sintiera un, más que agradable, escalofrío recorrerle todo su cuerpo.

Por supuesto que esto no había terminado porque, cuando se disponía a quitarse la nata en su nariz, una vez más, la mano de Malfoy fue mucho más rápida que la propia, ¡maldito fuera el quidditch y todas sus repercusiones por jugarlo!, y usando su dedo índice se llevó aquella atrevida nata… ¡hasta los finos labios de Malfoy! Ella lo observó, completamente mesmerizada, como aquellos labios atraparon el dedo de manera que, cuando este logró deslizarse hasta su libertad, se encontraba completamente libre de nata.

_―¿Me permites?-_

La pregunta de Malfoy, a la que había que manejar con cuidado por su más que posible peligrosidad, la trajo de regreso de la ensoñación que creó, con todo detalle, por culpa de observar con sumo detenimiento la acción del joven empresario.

_―¿Qué?―_ no era lo más profundo que podría decir la bruja más inteligente de los tiempos pero era lo que había en esos momentos. Además, ¿por qué llevaba Malfoy una servilleta en la mano?

_―Se te cae la baba… y no de una manera adorable―_ añadió

Por supuesto que tuvo la necesidad de coger su propia servilleta para limpiarse y evitar que una situación tan vergonzosa siguiera adelante. Tenía que haberlo visto venir a esas alturas, ¿verdad?

_―He hecho que te limpies―_ siguió la broma _―Tu credulidad, en cambio, sí que resulta adorable, Granger-_

Muy bien, ya había terminado la cena y logrado el objetivo principal que era la donación de Grisam, no se quedaría para ser objeto de mil y una maneras que pueda encontrar Draco Malfoy para hacer burla de ella.

_―Ya has dejado bien claro tu punto, Malfoy―_ le dijo poniéndose en pie, y dejando su servilleta en la mesa de manera casual _―Como siempre todo tiene que ser a tu manera sin importar lo que pueda ser para los demás._

Los gélidos ojos de Malfoy proyectaban una ardiente mirada que empezaba a turbarla, por lo que tenía que marcharse cuanto antes, sobre todo al comprobar que tenía todo el descaro del mundo para darle un repaso viéndola de pies a cabeza, ladeando la suya propia en gesto pensativo.

_―Mis modales, Granger. No te he dicho hasta ahora lo elegante que te ves y la manera en que proyecta tu atractivo con gran sencillez._

_―Godric, no más, Malfoy. Además ya mismo inicia mi guardia y yo perdiendo mi tiempo contigo- _caminó hacia la puerta cuando escuchó

_-¿Granger?-_

En un acto reflejo volteó y contestó _–¿Si?-_

_-¡Por Merlin! Hasta para ser mal educada, eres demasiado educada_- le dijo –_te dije que el verde esmeralda te quedaria mejor. Hasta el viernes-_ guiñando el ojo

¡Maldito sea Malfoy y su descendencia! ¡No! Scorpius no tenía culpa del padre que le tocó ¡Maldito sea Malfoy! En que estaba pensando cuando se vestía esa tarde. Verde. Es que con la variedad de color en el armario y Malfoy tenía que verla de ese color. Llegó a la salida del lugar, había dejado de llover para su suerte, llegó a la esquina y se apareció frente al hospital con un toque de su varita.

-HP-

Había olvidado el placer provocante que sentía en las conversaciones –más bien, discusiones- con Granger, pero en esa sitiuación ella le había dado mas de una ocasión en bandeja de plata. Cuando dio el nombre de la reservación y fue el mismo, simplemente se quedó intrigado por la posible conexión que tendría con su inversionista. El restaurante Ithaa era más famoso aún por la gran acogida a parejas, siendo el preferido por los magos a la hora de proponer matrimonio, el verlos llegar juntos llamó la atención de todos los presentes, no es que le moleste la atención pero comenzó a sospechar de las suposiciones por las miradas curiosas sobre ellos. Pero reafirmó su sospecha cuando la camarera los observó detenidamente y tomo su orden como una conjunta ¡Menos mal no habían reporteros en ese momento! Ya se podía imaginar las portadas del profeta, una más sensacionalista que la anterior. Durante la conversación con Grisam le llamó la atención que no parecía para nada aburrida, se podía imaginar a mujeres como Daphne haciendo desplantes por la forma en que se dedicaban a los negocios sin prestarle atención a su cabello o a su "esplendida apariencia".

Ese fuego que notaba en sus ojos al hablar de la Hermandad y lo que hacian, no le sorprendía que Grisam donara el 50% de las ganancias de su inversión, hasta él se vio tentado a darle acciones. Tenía pensado hacer una donación, y porque no decirlo, era a causa de Granger, aunque analizaría junto a Blaise la disponibilidad financiera para hacerlo periódicamente. Le desconcertó que tratara el asunto del monopolio, ya lo había discutido con Theo que también tenía una visión similar a Granger, mientras Blaise estudiaba las lagunas dentro de la misma ley para hacerlo sin repercusiones legales de ningún tipo, además estaba el suceso de que lo había hecho recordar cosas que pensó estaban enterradas en el fondo de su alma, y a pesar de las preguntas desagradables, contrario a lo que pensaba, no se había sentido incomodo o inseguro.

Sabía que jamás fue su intención darle un doble sentido a lo del tenedor y el pastel sin embargo fue sin duda una de las conversaciones más entretenidas de las que era capaz de recordar. Claro que sabía lo de la úvula, pero no sería él sino aprovechaba semejante oportunidad para fastidiarla. No creía que podría olvidar el rojo de su rostro por la vergüenza. ¡Por Merlín! No sabía si lo había hecho intencional pero no bromeaba cuando le dijo que se veía bien con el verde esmeralda. Quizás si había valido la pena perderse el viaje a Francia con sus amigos. Ahora tenía que comprar el helado y ganarse el perdón de su hijo. Ya se lo podía imaginar si le contara que había cenado con su querida "sanadora Mione" era capaz de reclamarle que la veía antes que él.

Colocándose de nuevo el abrigo salió a la fría noche en camino a Florean & Fortescue.

-HP-

Un niño de pelo rubio saltó de la chimenea del hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y Heridas mágicas. Entró en el suelo de mármol revelando sus zapatos no coincidentes. Nadie parecia darse cuenta del pequeño que paseaba por la zona de recepción. Estaba escaneando el lugar en busca de un rostro familiar.

Sus ojos plateados se iluminaron al ver a alguien de túnica verde lima. Arrastrando su capa demasiado grande para él, se dirigió a la persona que tenía ropa igual a ella, a su sanadora Mione. Ajustó las correas de su pequeña mochila y tomando con fuerza su dragón de felpa, tiró de la túnica del hombre. El mago lo miró, sorprendido al ver a un niño pequeño. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor, en busca de los padres del infante. Cuando no los encontró, miró al niño otra vez.

-¿Puedo ayudarte jovencito?- le preguntó.

-Estoy buscando a mi sanadora Mione- respondió el niño con una sonrisa.

-HP-

El fuerte aroma del café se podía percibir permanentemente en el interior de la sala de descanso. Hermione inhaló profundamente, siempre había asociado el olor del café a su casa, al "hogar". Había algo en el calor y la amargura del café que hacía que ella se relajara. Era como un recordatorio a su subconsciente que incluso después de todo lo que le había sucedido, había algo que no cambiaba. Al igual que su amistad con Harry y Ron pensó vagamente.  
Ella tomó una de las tazas del armario y la llenó de café. Lentamente fue hasta la mesa más cercana y se sentó. Merlín, estaba muerta de cansancio. ¡Todo es tu culpa! su subconsciente le regañó. Fue tu idea de hacer el turno de la noche. Ella podía imaginarse a sí misma mirando decepcionada, con las manos firmemente sobre las caderas. La imagen le parecía cómica. Pensó que no era de extrañar que Harry y Ron no tomaran en serio sus regaños si de verdad se veía como se imaginaba. Ella frunció los labios intentando difícilmente no reír. "Eso es lo que tienes con la privación del sueño" pensó. Tomó un largo trago de su café, sintiendo arder su garganta.

La cena con Malfoy y Grisam era algo que no esperaba, condenado Malfoy y su mania de tergiversar las conversaciones a su favor. El cansancio y la falta de sueño le pasaban factura en ese momento ¡Tengo que permanecer despierta! ¡Tengo que permanecer despierta! ¡Tengo que permanecer despierta! Se repetía una y otra vez. Pero no importaba lo fuerte que ella se repitiera su mantra, no parecía funcionar. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando cerró los ojos, tal vez podía descansar unos minutos ¡No! su mente gritó justo cuando ella estaba en el punto de caer en sueño. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, frustrada. Ella realmente tenía que encontrar algo para distraerse y que no fuera recordar las bromas de Malfoy pues acababa sonriendo como tonta cada vez que lo hacia, pensó. Demasiado concentrada en sus intentos de no conciliar el sueño, que ni se dio cuenta que alguien se aproximaba.

-_Granger, creo que tengo algo para ti-_

Hermione miró hacia arriba, lista para gritarle a quien quiera que fuera que se atreviera a interrumpirla. Se detuvo al ver a Miles Bletchley, y le sonrió. Su sueño parecía estar menguando, quizás tenía un caso que necesitara toda su atención. Miles había sido su instructor cuando por primera vez comenzó su entrenamiento como sanadora. Al principio no estaba muy emocionada por el hecho de que él era un Slytherin, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a admirar su compasión a todos y cada uno de sus pacientes. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando descubrió que tenían mucho en común, desde entonces se habían convertido en amigos cercanos. Por lo general, almorzaban juntos si es que sus horarios lo permitian.

Se convenció de que contrario a la creencia, no todos los Slytherins eran malos. Observó al pelinegro quien era mayor con cinco años, quien igual a ella se disputaba en ser el siguiente director del hospital, cuando le dijo a Malfoy que era uno de los mejores, no le había mentido. Aunque en realidad no lo recordaba de su época en Hogwarts, tampoco era que se dedicaba en ese entonces a observar mucho en esa casa en específico.

_-Oh... ummm bueno Miles ¿qué tienes para mí?-_ preguntó, mirando sus manos vacias.

Miles le dirigió una sonrisa enorme _-Bueno, he encontrado a alguien que parece estar realmente decidido a verte-_

Hermione saltó de la sorpresa cuando un mechón de pelo rubio salió de la pila de ropa detrás de él.

_-¡Sanadora Mione!-_

Hermione se calmó por un momento, apenas ocultando su sorpresa al ver a Scorpius. Ni se dio cuenta que Scorpius se movió fuera de las piernas del sanador y corrió hacia ella.

_-¡Sanadora Mione! ¡Sanadora Mione!-_

Al oír su nombre, Hermione salió de su estupor y se levantó. Todavía no estaba segura de qué hacer. Un momento después, sintió alrededor de sus rodillas unas pequeñas manos. Lo sintió más cerca cuando oyó a Scorpius reír.

Bajó la mirada hacia Scorpius y sonrió.

_-Hola Scorps-_

_-¡Sanadora Mione!_- Scorpius gritó con alegría infantil.

En un movimiento rápido, reunió Scorpius hasta sus brazos y lo sostuvo cerca, disfrutando de su olor familiar. Pensó que había olido un aroma siimilar antes, aunque no podía identificar donde exactamente, pero le recordaba a la cena de hace menos de una hora, ese aroma... Ella volvió a respirar hondo, disfrutando de su aroma reconfortante.

Scorpius rió una vez más, sin molestarse en contener su alegría.

_-Sanadora Mione-_ Suspiró suavemente, murmurando su nombre como una oración.

Hermione sonrió ante la dulzura de Scorpius. Apretó sus brazos alrededor de él y miró a Bletchley

-_Gracias por traerlo hasta aquí-_

Miles se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello, un hábito nervioso que ella había notado.

-_Uh... bueno yo no podía dejarlo ahí-_ contestó, un ligero tinte de color rosa adornando sus mejillas.

Se quedó allí un momento cambiando su peso de un pie a otro, como si tuviera algo más que decir. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró con la misma rapidez.

_-Bueno, te veré más tarde Hermione. Estoy seguro de que estás muy ocupada en este momento-_

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué? No, solo estoy descansando_- Hermione respondió _-Estoy segura de que puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa-_

_-No está bien, puedo ver que tus manos están lo bastante ocupadas en estos momentos-_ Él arqueó una ceja hacia ella, pasando su mano por su cabello.

Hermione se sonrojó. Esto había estado sucediendo desde unos meses atrás, sutiles. . . coqueteos. Uno de ellos quedaba sin habla mientras que el otro ofrecía ayuda. Hermione no podía negar que era un poco dulce cuando lo mirabas en perspectiva. Pero desde hace un mes él había empezado a invitarla a cenar o en planes que no tenían nada de relación con el hospital y la verdad no sabía si lo que sentía por él iba más allá de una amistad, por lo que aún no había dado una respuesta positiva. Miles era inteligente, brillante, divertido y con más cosas en común que el resto de sus amigos, no entendía que era lo que la detenía.

Miles le dio un guiño exagerado, que le envío un ataque de risa. Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente cuando Bletchley cerraba la puerta detrás de él, concediéndoles a Hermione y Scorpius algo de privacidad. Bajó la mirada al niño en sus brazos y sonrió.

_-Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿a quién tenemos aquí?-_ dijo juguetonamente

Scorpius rió y se hundió aún más en sus rizos.

Se sentó a la mesa más cercana y sin mover sus brazos alrededor de él.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Scorp?-_ preguntó, realmente curiosa en cuanto a por qué Scorpius estaba ahi. Tal vez Malfoy estaba siendo tratado de un accidente mientras hablaban. Quizás el muy idiota se había metido en una pelea después de la cena pensó.

_-Yo vine aquí a ver a mi sanadora Mione-_ Scorpius respondió con orgullo, como si su respuesta fuera obvia.

-_Oh-_ murmuró. Giró su cabeza de izquierda a derecha buscando a Malfoy.

Seguramente Malfoy con lo obsesivo que era con el niño no lo dejaría vagar por los pasillos germinales del hospital en compañía de cualquier auxiliar ni menos.

_-¿Dónde está tu padre?-_

_-¿Padre? Él no está aquí. Vine solo-_ Él respondió con orgullo.

Sus ojos se abrieron. ¡Oh, Oh! su subconsciente murmuró. No sabía que pasaría que presentía que eso se iba a poner feo.

-HP-

Draco salió cuidadosamente de las llamas verdes de la chimenea con uno de los más grandes envases del mejor helado de Florean Fortescue. Se limpió el hollín de su ropa, y se dirigió resueltamente por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su hijo.

Él tenía la intención de darle el helado a Scorpius como una ofrenda de paz por la forma en que había actuado en el desayuno. Se extrañó no encontrar a la niñera ni a Triby por el camino.

_-Scorpius, hijo ¿puedo pasar?-_ preguntó tocando suavemente la puerta de roble.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Tal vez esté dormido, pensó. No lo podía culpar realmente, después de todo él todavía se estaba recuperando de sus lesiones. Con un toque rápido de su varita, lentamente giró el picaporte y entró en el cuarto de Scorpius.

Un gran lio fue lo que recibió de bienvenida de camino hacia la cama. Juguetes desparramados y ropa estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación, haciendo que parezca como si hubiera sido saqueada.

Debía mantener como una nota mental regañar a Scorpius por el desorden, avanzó hacia delante sobre el gran bulto tirado en la enorme cama.

_-¡Scorp, te traje helado!-_ dijo tratando de parecer alegre.

Aún así no había respuesta.

Realmente debía estar enojado con él, pensó. Su hijo era la única persona en el mundo que realmente creía que todavía habia algo de bueno en él, y él lo había estropeado demasiado, realmente lo había jodido esta vez. En silencio, colocó el helado en la mesita de noche y un encantamiento de refrigeración en él. Se sentó a los pies de la cama, tratando de decidir cuál era el mejor curso de acción a seguir. Suavemente sacudió a su hijo en la cama.

Se detuvo, apretando a su hijo por un momento. _"Eso no se siente del todo bien"_ pensó. Los años junto a Scorpius, abrazándolo contra su pecho le había hecho memorizar cada contorno y forma del niño. Astoria nunca había tomado el tiempo ni la iniciativa para cuidar de su hijo lo que llevó a Draco el fiel cuidado de Scorpius desde el día en que nació.

Quitó las mantas, con ganas de ver si había algo mal con Scorpius. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock al ver a su hijo, no, eran dos almohadas que estaban vestidos con túnicas de Scorpius.  
Miró a ciegas por la habitación, su mente tomaba el registro de las cosas que había visto, o en este caso lo que no había visto. Sacudió las almohadas por unos momentos, como si estuviera esperando que se conviertan en Scorpius de un momento a otro.

Sentía que la noche maravillosa que había pasado se había ido a la basura, con una desesperación salvaje y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas buscaba rápidamente la sala, derribando los muebles a medida que avanzaba. Buscó en todos los rincones de la habitación, pero no lo había encontrado.

Llevando lo dedos a su cabello le gritó a todos sus elfos domésticos para buscar rápidamente la casa entera. Triby había explicado entre sollozos que después de la cena, la niñera lo había dejado dormido en la habitación y que él lo había revisado periódicamente y que hace media hora atrás aún era el niño el que estaba sobre la cama. Recordó que el día anterior Edna le había pedido permiso para salir más temprano, así que no podía culparla. Su madre estaba en contra del maltrato a los elfos pero en verdad estaba considerando la tortura para el joven elfo que no dejaba de retorcerse del miedo. Lo primero era encontrar a Scorpius, después se encargaría de lo demás.

Después de revisar cada rincón de la mansión, desde los jardines hasta las mazmorras en el sótano aún no había encontrado un mechón de pelo de Scorpius. ¡No! No podía ser culpa suya ¿verdad? Recordando que en la mañana no había desactivado la chimenea, por lo que el niño no solo no podría estar en la mansión sino salir de esta, a Merlin sabe donde.

¿Dónde podría estar su hijo? pensó desesperadamente. Echó un vistazo a la habitación del pequeño una vez más, en busca de cualquier cosa que le pueda apuntar a donde Scorpius podría haber ido. Sus ojos aterrizaron en los dibujos del niño que recubrían una parte de una de las paredes. Dio un paso hacia delante mirando a todos y cada uno de ellos. Se detuvo en un dibujo de un hombre alto, de pelo rubio, un pequeño niño con el pelo corto casi blanco como el del hombre alto y una chica con el pelo rizado marrón que llevaba un vestido verde. ¿Quién podría ser?

Sus ojos se iluminaron como si una idea lo golpeara ¡Por supuesto! ¡Granger! ¡Había ido a ver a su sanadora Mione! No perdió el tiempo mientras corría hacia la chimenea, lanzando una gran cantidad de polvo verde sobre ella gritó "Hospital San Mungo"

**Nota de la autora:**

**Una semana no es mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Aunque creo que no debería prometer actualizaciones tan seguidas, ¿Saben lo difícil que es tratar de mantener una media académica, cuando las ideas del fic se te vienen en secuencia? Claro que lo saben, creo que la mayoría o todas/todos estudiamos. Pero me he prometido a mí misma escribir solo los viernes, que son los que tengo libres… pero no abandonare la historia, por lo que pido paciencia de aquí en adelante aunque debo aprovechar que la musa inspiradora no me abandona ¿verdad?**

**El capítulo si no lo han notado es mucho más largo de lo acostumbrado, creo que como compensación a que no se si tardaré (espero no). De verdad no me enojo si dejan reviews. Solo un pequeño clic y escribir aunque sea a decir ¡hola!. Muchas gracias a toooodas las personas que dejan reviews constantemente, creo que sus comentarios son mi principal fuente de ideas y no saben cuánto me divierto leyéndolas.**

**¿Qué les pareció el encuentro? Es que la verdad quería respetar la personalidad de Malfoy, ojala le haya hecho justicia. ¿Y el escape de Scorpius? Hasta la próxima.**

**Cariños **

**Ara**

**Respondiendo a los comentarios**

**Lorena:** Ese Mini Malfoy es ciertamente adorable, espero también actualizar pronto. Gracias por el review

**Yuuske22:** Me alegra mucho que te haya atrapado mi historia, no tengo intención de abandonarlo, espero te siga gustando. Hasta la próxima


	5. TREGUA

_**Disclaimer: Si yo fuera J. K. Rowling, estaría en mi castillo escocés con mis siete novelas acabadas como trofeo mientras disfruto de un helado, en lugar de estar loca por las tareas de la universidad mientras reescribo mis capítulos del fic, tratando de modificar el final de HP. Por desgracia, no soy J. K. Rowling, así que no soy propietaria del fantástico mundo Harry Potter, sigo luchando con mis deberes, escribir mientras puedo –a veces, hasta cuando no-… y todavía estoy en negociaciones sobre ese castillo.**_

No, no están alucinando. Si es una nueva actualización!

**CAPÍTULO 5: TREGUA **

_**"El destino no reina sin la complicidad secreta del instinto y de la voluntad." - Giovanni Papini**_

-HP-

-¡Chispas de chocolate! ¡Más chispas!-

Hermione se echó a reír cuando volvió para mirar a Scorpius, deleitándose en la forma en que estaba prácticamente saltando en la punta de sus pies desesperadamente tratando de verla preparar el helado que había comprado para él.

-Bueno, bueno vamos a añadir más chispas… Tal vez sólo un poco más- Finalmente concluyó.

Scorpius respondió con una sonrisa en su opinión tan hermosa, que por un momento no podía apartar la mirada.

"Así que así es como debe de verse Malfoy sonriendo de verdad y no esa sonrisa ladeada y burlona en los labios" pensaba. Recordando los momentos que sonrió sinceramente cuando estuvo en la habitación del niño y mostrándose entretenido en el restaurante durante la cena, a costa de ella mayoritariamente, pero se veía divertido y sin más presión que ser él mismo, pero en esos instantes había estado tan concentrada en dejar de sentirse nerviosa y no dejarse aplacar por sus comentarios que su mente no había tomado registro de las ultimas. Le fue muy curioso ver cómo se parecía tanto Scorpius a Malfoy, desde el cabello rubio platino y sedoso hasta los ojos grises. Más que mirar una copia al carbón, el pequeño era el epitome de Draco cuando niño. Lo único que faltaba en la cara de Scorpius era la característica sonrisa de su padre y fácilmente podría pasar por él. "Merlín, sólo espero que Scorpius nunca copie la sonrisa de Malfoy. El mundo ha tenido suficiente de Malfoys malcriados corriendo por ahí".

Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a verter una cucharada de chispas al helado -Scorpius, cariño te importaría coger algunas cucharas en el mostrador de allá-

Scorpius se contoneaba tan rápido como le era posible a la barra donde había señalado, porque no quería perderse ningún detalle de lo que Hermione iba a hacer con el helado. Ella sonrió ante el entusiasmo del niño. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a decorar helados con un Malfoy un par de meses atrás, se habría reído en su cara y le habría diagnosticado conmoción cerebral, quizás hasta lo habría acompañado al cuarto piso para que le hiciera compañía al profesor Lockhart. Pero en ese momento realmente estaba sucediendo, y no era capaz de encontrar nada en contra con respecto a lo que pasaba. Incluso sentía que era una actividad normal por hacer.

-¡Aquí están sanadora Mione!- Scorpius gritó, claramente emocionado de empezar a comer el helado.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas a poner el detalle final en el helado?- le preguntó, sosteniendo un frasco grande de cerezas a Scorpius, como señalando para que tome uno.

-¿En serio? ¿Dejaría que ayude?- los ojos de Scorpius se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

-Por supuesto que voy a dejar que me ayudes, este es también tu helado después de todo-

-¿Es solo para nosotros?-

Hermione se rió – ¡Sí! Porque has sido tan valiente hoy que has decidido venir a verme hasta aquí. Pero tienes que prometer no volver a hacerlo sin el permiso de tu padre ¿Está bien?- Se estremeció un poco pensando en cómo iba a reaccionar Malfoy una vez que haya recibido la carta que le envió informándole que Scorpius estaba seguro y a salvo con ella en San Mungo… sino había ido ya a buscar al cuartel de aurores para encontrarlo.

Scorpius sonrió y rápidamente puso su pequeña mano en el interior del frasco para alcanzar una cereza enorme reafirmando la promesa. Con cuidado, Hermione lo tomó en brazos para colocarlo en una pequeña silla para que alcance la cima del helado. Con un pequeño plop, la cereza descansaba sobre un helado de vainilla y chocolate. Scorpius aplaudió de alegría. Compartiendo una gran sonrisa con Hermione. Cuando estaban a punto de cavar en el helado. Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

Miles apareció, mirándolos un poco perturbado.

-Uh Hermione, hay alguien aquí preguntando por ti-

Bletchley se puso un poco a un lado revelando a Draco Malfoy.

-HP-

Draco dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio al ver a Scorpius sano y salvo con Granger. ¡Su niño estaba bien y seguro! Finalmente sintió como el pecho constreñido volvía lentamente a la normalidad mientras miraba a su hijo sacar una cucharada particularmente grande de lo que parecía ser helado, tarareando con deleite como el sabor dulce registraba en su boca. Sintiéndose aliviado, el aire que tenía almacenado en sus pulmones abandonaba su cuerpo, Scorpius tenía ese efecto analgésico en su vida pero aun así no dejaba de estar furioso. Una vez fuera de su organismo el miedo y la angustia solo dejaba a su paso una terrible ira. Solo debía esperar a que estén en casa.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta un poco fuerte, apartando su mirada de Scorpius.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera?- la oyó decir.

Él asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, aunque aun manteniendo en su vista periférica a Scorpius, atrapado entre decidir si era una buena opción dejar a su hijo desatendido… en un hospital de todos los lugares posibles. Hermione parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que Scorpius se comportara y será un buen niño con el sanador Miles, mientras hablamos ¿No es cierto Scorp?- preguntó a Scorpius mientras alborotaba su rubio cabello, haciéndolo reír.

-Por supuesto que voy a ser bueno, sanadora Mione- Scorpius respondió, tomando una cucharada más de su helado.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Scorpius nunca renunciaba a él tan fácil sin antes Narcissa convencerle de ir al parque que había cerca de la mansión en la que vivían en Francia poco más de un año atrás o distraerlo con algún juego nuevo ahora que estaban de regreso, sin embargo, ahí estaba observando personalmente la escena. ¿De qué había estado alimentando Granger a su hijo para obligarlo a actuar... tan sumiso? Tal vez ella había mezclado una poción con el helado que su hijo estaba devorando en ese momento, pensó bruscamente. Pero por lo importante era que estaba seguro se repitió nuevamente.

Hermione lo condujo hasta el iluminado pasillo de la sala de descanso. Frente a él estaba ella con las manos cruzadas delante del pecho.

-En primer lugar, me gustaría decirte que tu hijo está a salvo y que él no ha sufrido ningún accidente al llegar, mucho menos bajo mi cuidado… También me gustaría pedirte que no lo regañes-

-¡¿Estás loca, Granger?! Sabes la desesperac…-

-¡Ya ha tenido un día duro Malfoy! No agregues ningún estrés más sobre él, ¡él es sólo un niño pequeño por amor a Merlín! Apuesto a que es difícil para ti pero quizás Scorpius ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo la mitad del tiempo-

Draco cerró la boca, dándose cuenta de su punto. Aun mirando a Hermione respondió.

-Típico de ti, buscar una solución para todos. Lo malo es que el mundo no funciona así aunque lo desees.

-Típico de ti, que no afrontes el verdadero problema. Lo malo es que el mundo no desaparece aunque lo desees.

Resopló. Si quería alguna otra pista de que ella no había cambiado en nada, ahí estaba la confirmación, era aún más exasperante de lo que recordaba

-Bueno, ¿qué sugieres que haga entonces? ¿Sólo dejarlo pasar?-

No, pensó con aire de suficiencia.

-No estoy restringiéndote de hablarle de sus errores, sólo estoy diciendo que hay otras maneras de enseñarle que él ha hecho mal que sólo gritando hasta desgastar tus pulmones hacia él. Lo vas a asustar Malfoy, eres su padre, se supone que debes hacer que se sienta amado, no infundir temor en él- Hermione terminó con un resoplido. Sin darse cuenta de que había dado algunos pasos hacia Malfoy mientras estaba despotricando su discurso.

Sus hombros se hundieron, no podía creer que en realidad estaba admitiendo eso, pero. . . ella quizás estaba en lo correcto. No era que decirlo en voz alta estaba en sus planes. No podía darle tener esa satisfacción. Miró por un momento a la bruja que estaba apenas a unos centímetros de él.

Resopló otra vez. Por alguna extraña razón su hijo estaba fascinado o embrujado –depende de qué perspectiva se observe- por Granger. Debía parar las futuras peleas que sabía que tendrían, pasar de evidentes beligerantes a conocidos con un trato cordial y aunque era un gozo desbordante hacerla enojar, haría el esfuerzo en controlarse. Tendría que buscar diferentes maneras con las que poder divertirse.

-Está bien, no voy a gritarle- dijo finalmente después de un largo rato, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos -…Por algún acontecimiento sin explicación, mi hijo parece decidido a realizar visitas continuas al hospital en calidad de fanático empedernido. Lo mejor será que dichos encuentros sean bajo mi aprobación y supervisión.

-De acuerdo, quizás puedas permitir que salga a tomar un helado conmigo o al parque en mis días libres y ponernos de acuerdo…- claramente emocionada por pasar algunas tardes con el niño.

Él levantó la ceja. Había dejado de escucharla, Granger de verdad debía tener un problema grave. Estaba solicitando un permiso expreso para salir con su hijo ¡Sola! ¿Qué la hacía pensar que permitiría eso?... Eran contadas las personas en las que podía confiarles su vida, y expresamente aquellos eran los que vigilaban a Scorpius en su ausencia, aún en esas circunstancias tenían ciertas limitaciones con respecto al cuidado del niño.

-Aunque lo siento por la falta de audición de la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación. Creo necesario establecer que quizás las palabras aprobación y supervisión no comprenden la misma acepción en nuestros léxicos- exclamó irónicamente exponiendo esa sonrisa prepotente tan suya.

A Hermione le llamaba la atención esa manera ceremoniosa de hablar y los ademanes que gesticulaba Malfoy al referirse a como manejarían la situación con el pequeño, como quien trata asuntos de negocios de suma importancia. Malfoy estaba adquiriendo ante sus ojos la condición contradictoria de fácil reverencia ante la forma de manejar y aceptar sus errores en la paternidad y acentuada desconfianza en todo lo demás, sabía que tenía que establecer parámetros a la hora de tratar con él. Las conversaciones con Harry, Ron… en realidad con todos sus amigos eran más relajadas. Quizás así eran todos los sangre pura, recordando a Theodore, claro, él era la excepción a sus amigos, también tenía ese tono insolente cada vez que abría la boca aunque no fuera su intención y ese pomposo caminar que los hacia ver como que pertenecieran a la aristocracia mágica –aunque no existiese alguna-. Ahora que razonaba lo que estaba pensando, estaba colocándolo al mismo nivel que sus amistades, cuando claramente él no confiaba totalmente en su criterio a lo referente a su hijo ¡Algo debía estar mal en ella!

– ¿Quieres decir que si quiero ver a Scorpius tengo que contar con tu preciada presencia?- le espetó ella con una brusquedad no buscada.

-Lo has dicho tú, no yo…

Hermione se quedó observándolo reflexionando sobre lo dicho -Está bien, pero bajo algunas condiciones- propuso con tanta gravedad que sonó a ultimátum

-Pensé que el de las condiciones habitualmente era el padre del niño pero adelante- Draco la miró expectante. Y la incitó a hablar con un movimiento de cejas.

-Nada de otórgale doble sentido a cada conversación inocente que mantenemos-

-La que establece conversaciones de doble sentido, esa eres tú… a menos que tu intención sea directamente llevarme a tu casa a llevar a cabo los actos inmorales que desc…-

-¡Entendí, no fue culpa tuya! Nada de sarcasmos o manipular a tu favor todo lo que se dice-

-Oh, y ahora tratas de cambiar mi personalidad, Granger.

No pudo evitar reír por su cara dramática con la que expuso su punto. Se reprendió internamente por permitir que cambiara el ambiente a su voluntad.

-Está bien, dejemos de lado cambiar estados bipolares y actitudes egocéntricas… no pienso tolerar conductas inapropiadas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Comentarios sobre mi vestimenta, escanearme con la mirada como si estuvieras examinándome o guiños… no querrás que los que nos rodean malinterpreten tus acciones.

Draco no dijo nada pero el comentario le resultó de lo más curioso, está tan poco acostumbrada a recibir halagos que no sabe ni reconocerlos, pensó. Alzó una ceja recordando si en algún momento había dicho algo ofensivo, pero solo podía rememorar alabanzas a su físico. Hablaba claramente de los coqueteos durante la cena, no veía nada inapropiado en lo ocurrido ¡Eso era lo que pretendía! Aunque quizás no había pensado en que ella no quería que los vincularan públicamente. Las bromas y la plática en el restaurante habían sido parte en broma, o de eso quería convencerse a sí mismo.

-Está bien- dijo finalmente

Extendiendo su mano derecha le dijo con seriedad y cierta frialdad –De acuerdo, Granger. Has incluido a los Malfoy a tu vida-

No sabía porque, pero esa simple frase hizo que se le erizaran los vellos del cuerpo. Asintiendo tomó su mano estrechándola con la suya.

Ninguno de los dos se había fijado en la pequeña audiencia que se mantenía expectante ante la discusión que habían tenido. Los sanadores en práctica se habían agrupado en la esquina del pasillo de la sala de descanso, para ellos la sanadora Granger difícilmente levantaba la voz aun cuando se les hacía difícil memorizar algunas complicadas florituras de varita o seguir el ritmo de sus indicaciones por lo que asombrados presenciaron lo que parecía más una disputa marital con respecto a la educación y castigo del niño que una conversación de conocidos de antaño.

Y al igual a lo que había sentido la primera vez que se habían visto en la habitación de Scorpius, al tocarla estaba palpando ese choque de electricidad, como una pizca de agua fría. No se sentía mal, no en absoluto. Se sentía más bien reconfortante. Por un inquietante momento estaba realmente considerando tocarla, sólo para meter un pequeño mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. Era bastante inofensivo si lo hacía ¿verdad?

-ejem... bueno ¿después de ti?- preguntó sosteniendo abierta la puerta de la sala de descanso de los sanadores.

-Gracias- respondió, con las mejillas con un brillo de luz de color rosa.

Casi voló junto a él, adentrándose al interior en su intento de escapar de la incomodidad palpable que había en ese momento entre ellos. Draco tomó una bocanada de aire mientras ella pasó delante de él, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Tomó aire aspirando ese olor, disfrutando lo dulce que olía. Como la miel o vainilla o tal vez un poco a una flor poco común, estrambótica como ella.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperar el foco. ¡¿En nombre de Merlín, que es lo que estaba pensando?! Él debía estar más interesado en la condición de su hijo y no en como olía Granger. Tal vez sólo era el estrés, solo eso. El restaurante sólo había sido para enojarla, asustarla y divertirse, pero al igual que en la cena captaron su atención sus hermosos pómulos sonrojados de un rosado sano y sus labios que llevaban un vestigio de brillo. Sus rizos castaños flotando alrededor de su rostro, deslumbrando en el resplandor de las luces del hospital como una jarra de miel cuando se alza hacia la luz.

Sólo era el estrés, se repitió. Había tenido un día contradictorio y debía ponerse al corriente con el niño. No solo un día, había tenido unas semanas bastante alarmantes después de todo, con lo de la lesión de Scorpius y ahora esa situación. Esa era exactamente la razón por la que no quería que Scorpius viera a Granger de nuevo. Ella y sus amigos habían sido siempre un imán para el peligro. Lo que no esperaba era la determinación de su hijo para verla.

"Bueno, Scorpius es un Malfoy después de todo" pensó con una sonrisa. Y si por algo eran bastante conocidos los Malfoy además del dinero, era por conseguir lo que querían sin importar lo que pasase. Tomando una respiración profunda una vez más finalmente entró en la sala inmediatamente saludado por Scorpius.

-¡Padre!-

Él sonrió cálidamente a su hijo. Debía controlar su ira, aunque a favor tenía que hace años no tenía uno de esos ataques en los que hasta los elfos huían fuera de su alcance. Haberle gritado aunque parecía un evento lejano, había pasado en la mañana y debía recordar que quizás era el niño el que estaba enojado con él.

-¡Hey!- Él respondió sosteniendo sus brazos de par en par para que el niño salte mientras colocaba una rodilla en el suelo.

Viendo una oportunidad para dejarse llevar por su padre, Scorpius rápidamente saltó de su asiento y fue directamente a los brazos de Draco. Lo besó en la sien, abrazándolo más cerca de su pecho.

-La sanadora Mione me dijo que no está enfadado- susurró Scorpius contra el cuello de Draco.

-No estoy enojado- respondió tan tranquilamente.

-¿Está seguro?- Scorpius le preguntó saliendo de su escondite cerca de su cuello.

-Sí, bastante seguro. Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo, pero debemos tener una charla seria de padre a hijo-

Scorpius sonrió en respuesta, tomó a Draco con la guardia baja a pesar de que la había visto un millón de veces, nunca se cansaba de ver a su hijo feliz. Él sólo se iluminaba desde dentro.

Draco se puso de pie con Scorpius todavía acurrucado contra él.

-Padre-

-¿Hmmm?- respondió mirando al niño.

-Tengo sueño-

Draco rió mientras su hijo volvió a sonreír –Claro, Scorp. Volvamos a casa- Él contestó.

Scorpius estiró los brazos hacia Granger, quien lo tomó estrechándolo contra sí. Aún no se acostumbraba a esa familiaridad entre ellos, con una naturalidad que debía asustarlos. Quizás algunos de sus antepasados, por no decir todos, estaban retorciéndose en sus mausoleos al ver un descendiente Malfoy confraternizando con una "impura". No podía escuchar lo que estaban diciéndose a susurros, solo observó que se sonreían como si compartieran un secreto solo para ambos y después como el niño extendía los brazos nuevamente hacia él.

-Hasta el viernes, Granger-

Caminando hacia la puerta miró a Bletchley parado junto a la puerta. Solo recordaba que era amigo de la familia Greengrass, pero a diferencia de lo acostumbrado los Bletchley no firmaban acuerdos matrimoniales, manteniendo la pureza de sangre por voluntad propia infundiendo respeto entre los creyentes de la superioridad sanguínea. Además de era prefecto de Slytherin el año en que entró a Hogwarts y fue superado solo por Percy Weasley para ser premio anual cuando estaba en séptimo. Con el ceño fruncido, que lo hacía lucir como si estuviera absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Bletchey- dijo ofreciendo un leve asentamiento en su dirección como agradecimiento a su ayuda.

-Malfoy- contestó secamente devolviendo el mismo gesto.

-HP-

Aún se le parecía totalmente desconocido ese Malfoy, despidiendo cariño por cada poro de su cuerpo para con su hijo. Sabía que de ser voluntario, él jamás hubiese actuado de tal manera ante ella, por lo que sentía que invadía su intimidad de una manera inapropiada. Cuando vio a Scorpius estirándose hacia ella no dudo en tomarlo entre sus brazos, estrechándolo. Algo instintivo se encendió en ella al verlo necesitarla, tampoco se engañaba. Había estado contando los días para volver a verlo, no lograba entender la manera en el que el niño se apoderó de gran parte de su corazón en tan poco tiempo, quizás extrañaba a sus 'sobrinos'. Iría a visitarlos al salir de la guardia.

-Recuerda lo que prometiste, Scorpius- le susurró al niño

-Traeré a padre la siguiente ocasión, sanadora Mione- le dijo bajando el tono de voz y acercando los labios a su mejilla –Gracias-

-Pórtate bien, Scorp, nos vemos pronto- le dijo besando sus mejillas y limpiando enseguida el rastro de labial en ellas.

Devolvió al niño a los brazos de su padre y algo en ella gimoteó al verse separada del pequeño.

-Hasta el viernes, Granger-

Los vio alejarse y pasar junto a Bletchley que parecía enfurruñado, despidiéndose con un asentamiento de cabeza mutuo, nunca había visto a Miles siendo hostil con nadie sin embargo el ambiente tenso se podía palpar en ese momento.

-¿Me ayudarías con un caso de reciente ingreso? No logró identificar la maldición que recibió, no parece que tenga mayores secuelas pero aún así…- dijo una vez solos en la sala, mientras ella recogía los restos del helado.

-Por supuesto- se volvió hacia él sonriéndole, se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta que el aire jovial que habitualmente lo rodeaba estaba de vuelta. Abriendo la puerta cediéndole el paso dejaron atrás la sala de descanso.

-HP-

Lo dejaría dormir tranquilo esa noche pensó recostando al niño en la cama totalmente cansado después de la visita no planeada al hospital. Cayó completamente rendido a su lado, cansado del día tan agobiante que había pasado. Quizás si su madre estuviera en casa o hubiera permitido que fuera con sus padres de vacaciones eso no habría pasado, aunque no lo consideraba justo para ellos y sus planes. Pero si les contaba vía lechuza lo ocurrido se podría imaginar la reacción, o quizás si hubiera permitido que Blaise lo lleve a Francia ese día. El quizás y hubieran no existían y extrañamente no se arrepentía en total profundidad de las decisiones que había tomado, aunque no le gustó la sensación al darse cuenta de la desaparición del niño, es ese momento estaba seguro de nuevo bajo su cuidado y tenía la sensación de que había avanzado en un camino predestinado que desconocía, pero aun así sabia seguro.

Al día siguiente con ayuda de Theodore y Blaise, después del horario de trabajo, con los regalos para Scorpius de parte de Pansy, hablaron con Scorpius de lo ocurrido, de la única manera de la cual fueron capaz tres hombres adultos a un niño de tres años. En esas circunstancias Draco apreciaba la presencia femenina, una madre siempre sabe que decir en esos momentos en los que todos los demás se quedan sin habla. Después de la cena cuando el niño se retiró a sus habitaciones, los tres se reunieron en el despacho donde tuvieron una conversación de lo más inesperada.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Blaise con la preocupación pintada en el rostro

-Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces creo conveniente mudarme contigo- concluyó Theodore

-No exageres, no hay necesidad Theo-

-Nos mudaremos hasta que regresan tus padres de su viaje. No es que sea del todo desconocido el vivir juntos, además conocemos las instalaciones de la mansión tanto o más que las nuestras- intervino Blaise

A pesar de que en lo que a apariencia se refería no lo demostraban, Blaise y Theodore sabían que Draco estaba teniendo días duros, incluso semanas debido a la ausencia de su madre en la mansión. Por eso se ofrecieron a mudarse con Draco mientras regresen los patriarcas Malfoy. Además, Blaise estaba harto de vivir en su propia mansión, quizás incluso extrañaba vivir con ellos, desde que su madre regresó un par de meses atrás a casa después de su reciente viudez. La señora Zabini era muy quisquillosa con respecto a la decoración que él había elegido y aunque ella se quedaba en su propia ala de la mansión la mayoría del tiempo, siempre parecía meterse en todo lo referente a Blaise olvidando que era un hombre hecho y derecho.

Durante su exilio exigido y voluntario de la familia Malfoy al mundo muggle Blaise Zabini se mudó con ellos en la mansión en Francia, una penitencia personal autoimpuesta en consideración con la familia que acogió como suya. Su madre aceptó de mala gana esa afición suya de querer unirse a los mortifagos por unión a Draco y Theodore a pesar de haber dispuesto de todo para huir mientras la guerra se desataba, aunque nunca fue de su agrado visitar a su propio hijo en ese mundo, jamás se quejó, y con diferencia de la visitas de la visitadora del ministerio que revisaba que cumplieran con lo establecido en sus condenas su madre era la única conexión a nivel personal del mundo mágico con ellos en esa época.

-Repito que no es necesario. Además sus jornadas son iguales o más exigentes que la mía. No tiene caso- replicó Draco exasperado en que esos dos se metieran en su casa por no creer en la capacidad de cuidar de su propio hijo.

Draco sabía que al igual que él, esos dos darían la vida por Scorpius, no por nada Blaise era el padrino del niño, habían realizado los encantamientos y el juramento de protección un mes después del nacimiento del pequeño, es más recordaba con absoluta claridad que Blaise insistió hasta que lo autorizaron a organizar el pequeño evento de lo designaba como un segundo padre para el niño. Theodore estaba pegado a Draco desde que ambos tenían cinco años, decía que lo había salvado de ahogarse una vez cuando cayó en el lago de los terrenos de los Malfoy, mientras Blaise se mantenía a su lado por puro masoquismo, no lo entendía. Sabía que esos dos junto a Pansy eran los más peligrosos en su vida, porque eran aquellas personas que se habían vuelto indispensables. Eran más que amigos y los unía algo más que la sangre, eran hermanos de vida.

-¿Es una broma, Draco? Con lo mucho que confío en ti con mi vida, pero no puedo dejarte solo más tiempo con mi ahijado-

-Es nuestro sobrino- dijo Theo como quien constata un hecho

-Él es mi hijo, no voy a dejar que nada lo dañe-

-¡Yo sé que no puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad de que sobresalga tu orgullo, pero debes ver más allá de tu dignidad y dejar de comportarte como un niño!- dijo Blaise al reconocer que habían tocado una fibra sensible en Draco.

-Como sea, Zabini- respondió con un deje de resentimiento.

-Además, podemos vigilarte que no lo mates accidentalmente cuando te saque de tus casillas- intervino de nuevo Nott.

-¿Todavía no han superado el accidente del Sr. Puffles? ¡Fue hace más de 20 años!-

-¡Tú lo dejaste con los perros de caza de tío Lucius! ¡Donde fue devorado vivo!- lo acusó Blaise

-¡Fue un accidente! Además estaba molestándome- se defendió Draco

-¡Era un puffskein!- dijeron al unísono los dos.

-HP-  
Después de mandar a Chelsea, su asistente a cancelar las reuniones de ese día se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, quien estaba siendo ayudado por Triby a elegir su vestimenta mientras Edna estaba cepillando el cabello del niño en la forma en la que últimamente lo llevaba. El más feliz cuando vieron llegar a Blaise y Theodore con sus equipajes por la chimenea el viernes en la mañana, fue Scorpius, quien saltó a los brazos de su padrino. Le gustaba que suo zio Blaise le enseñara tecnicas de quidditch en la escoba que tío Theo le habia regalado en su ultimo cumpleaños, aunque no volará alto como en una profesional podía jugar cortos partidos con ellos. Draco aun estaba poco receptivo por el hecho, pero tampoco se habia negado. Los dejó instalados en sus habitaciones en la misma ala de la mansión en la que se hallaban las suyas, tomó al niño minutos antes de la hora establecida para la cita con la sanadora.

En las ultimas veinticuatro horas Hermione habia tenido como su aprendiz encargada a Claudie nuevamente, moviendose de un lado a otro ya que según las estadisticas del hospital se habia desatado un pequeño virus de gripe de gnomo, por lo que tuvo una reunión con el departamento de Control y Regularizacion de Pociones de Sanación Extranjeras para mantener controlada la situacion, tuvo que apresurarse para no llegar tarde a cita médica de Scorpius.

-¡Scorpius!- exclamó Claudie jovialmente llegando a lado del niño que la saludó efusivamente –Señor Malfoy- saludó a Draco

-Hola Scorpius, Malfoy- los saludó con una sonrisa

Con un leve asentamiento saludó a ambas.

-Puedes empezar Claudie- dijo Hermione a su aprendiz, quien removia nerviosamente su tunica azul electrico –Tal y como lo hemos practicado-

-Granger...-

-Solo son hechizos de comprobacion- contestó viendo la cara de Malfoy al dejarle la salud de su hijo a una novata –Solo veremos si las pociones han hecho efecto, además estaré presente por algun inconveniente- dijo infundiendo seguridad a la chica

Solo un par de correcciones en los movimientos de varita por parte de su mentora, pero lo habia hecho bien. Comenzaron las evaluaciones físicas, pero al parecer solo tendría que seguir tomando los viales de dos pociones por las siguientes semanas, por lo demás el niño parecia mas sano que nunca.

Scorpius se mostraba alegre y jugueton con ambas sanadoras, si tuviera al menos doce o trece años mas, juraría que tenia un fetiche con respecto a las sanadoras. Al parecer al niño le gustaba la presencia femenina consintiendolo como deberia hacerlo su madre. Solo Narcissa ocupaba ese lugar desde su nacimiento, quizas no estaba tan mal que viera a Granger de vez en cuando. La voz del niño lo saco de sus divagaciones de ese momento.

-Padre-

-¿Si?-

-Estoy hambriento- dijo colocando ambas manos sobre su vientre

-Puedes llevarlo, Malfoy. Ya hemos terminado, todas sus lesiones han sanado. Solo deberá seguir tomando algunas pociones, pero nada que temer- dijo Hermione alborotando los rubios cabellos del niño

Sintiendose aliviado colocó los viales que prescribian en un pequeño contenedor que habia llevado consigo, el cual tenia un hechizo expandible para que no sufrieran daño alguno, miró al niño que se encontraba entretenido con la joven rubia en la cama de hospital.

-Almorzaremos fuera ¿Te apetece?- Preguntó Draco, alzando las cejas ligeramente hacia su hijo.

Scorpius arrugó la frente por un momento, gesto que lo hacía lucir como si estuviera recordando algo importante.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya sé dónde! La sanadora Mione me habló de un lugar donde se come y hay una enorme bañera con montones y montones de bolas de colores, en la que se puede nadar. ¿Podemos ir allí, padre? ¡Por faaavooor!-

Draco miró a su hijo extrañamente por un momento. ¿Qué clase de lugar Granger le había estado hablando a su primogénito? Se volteó, encontrando la mirada culpable de Granger desde el otro lado de la habitación, mirando como ella se encogía de hombros y le sonría.

Se encontró sonriendo hacia ella, haciendo que tanto por prolongar sus miradas.

-Granger, ¿me podrías dar instrucciones sobre cómo llegar a este uh... lugar al que mi hijo se refiere?-

Hermione se sonrojó cual remolacha roja, avergonzada. Ella nunca debió haberle hablado a Scorpius sobre ese lugar. Era un restaurante muggle por amor a Merlín, en el nombre de Morgana que estaba pensando, diciéndole al hijo de Draco Malfoy al respecto.

-Sí, claro Malfoy. Tal vez pueda elaborar un mapa de algún tipo-

-O… puede venir con nosotros, sanadora Mione ¿No sería divertido padre?- interrumpió Scorpius con el entusiasmo llenando sus ojos.

-Mmm... Bueno hijo, creo que la sanadora Granger tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que venir con nosotros, ¿No es así?- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a ella.

-Uh, bueno...-

-Hermione tiene bastantes pacientes que atender hoy- sonó la voz de Miles Bletchley que había aparecido en la puerta de la habitación.

Hermione miró a Miles mientras miraba directamente a Draco y Scorpius. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Probablemente iba a hacer llorar a Scorpius, pensó.

-Oh, pierda cuidado sanadora Granger. Su guardia terminó hace más de media hora, además ya es hora de almuerzo- Claudie replicó aun manteniéndose a un lado de Scorpius -…la sanadora Anderson llegó a su turno desde hace una hora- siguió con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, sanadora Mione- Preguntó Scorpius mirando a Hermione con los ojos expectantes.

Se arriesgó a mirar a Malfoy, lo que vio fue su sonrisa de satisfacción en lugar de una mirada de reproche o advertencia. Lo tomó como una incitación, desafiándola a pasar algún tiempo con los Malfoy sin nadie más alrededor. Si él pensaba que ella tenía miedo entonces le demostraría que estaba del todo equivocado. Había caído en la realidad que de la inmunidad ante su inquietante mirada o magnetismo con las mujeres de la que se había vanagloriado internamente cuando se reencontraron después de tanto tiempo, solo servía si no interactuaba con él, sin embargo ahí estaba a punto de aceptar la invitación

Ella sonrió a Scorpius -¿Por qué no aguardan por mi en la sala de espera mientras busco mi abrigo.- se volvió hacia Draco, viendo un pequeño asombro por unos segundos para volver a su regular rostro de total indiferencia, luego le sonrió y se volvió hacia a su oficina en busca de su abrigo.

Al llegar a su oficina corrió al baño a tratar de arreglarse y que no se notase que llevaba treinta y seis horas seguidas de jornada laboral y que apenas había dormido lo suficiente como para no caerse en ese instante en el primer sofá que viera. Se arregló antes de tomar el abrigo y encontrar a ambos en la sala de descanso esperando por ella. Scorpius entrelazó con su mano izquierda la suya, mientras hacía lo mismo con su padre del otro lado sin percatarse el cuadro que ofrecían a cualquiera que los viese en ese instante.

-Gracias por aceptar la invitación, Granger- dijo Draco con algo de calidez en su voz

-Presumo que esto significa que podremos ser amigos en algún momento- dijo ella, mirándolo.

Algo en el interior de Draco se empeñaba en asegurar que Hermione no podría ser su amiga, y no por que tuviera algún complejo o prejuicio sobre su sangre, él simplemente no creía en la amistad de dos personas de diferente sexo. A excepción de Pansy, y aun en ese caso aislado hubieron dudas en algún momento de su adolescencia. Aun así lo intentaría.

-¿Sería eso tan malo?- contestó, notando su buen humor y de repente sintiéndose más confiado.

-Bueno… no sé. Mantengo un círculo muy pequeño de amistades- dijo ella solemnemente.

Sonrió -Me parece, Granger, elevaría grandemente mi disfrute social el favorecerme con tu amistad y eliminar uno del, sin duda, vasto número de idiotas lo suficientemente afortunados de ser considerados tus conocidos. Neville Longbottom me viene a la mente como un candidato viable, aunque debo decir que siempre he pensado que Ernie Macmillan es un idiota presuntuoso-

-Oh, ¿estás insinuando que la arrogancia es una cualidad cuestionable?, porque si lo es, me atrevo a decir que estarías poniendo en peligro tu propio nombramiento-

-Nunca insinuaría cosa alguna. No veo nada erróneo en la arrogancia, siempre y cuando uno tenga el fundamento para comprobarlo. Con mi herencia, carrera, conexiones, encanto, ingenio e irresistible apariencia, mi actitud no podría ser infundada. Macmillan, por otra parte, es como un avestruz pequeño y rechoncho con globos oculares más grandes que su cerebro, y aun así se jacta de su propia inteligencia. ¡Mira, mira como pongo mi cabeza en la mugre! ¿No soy sencilla y llanamente brillante? ¡Arrodíllense frente a mí antes que los picoteé a muerte!

La mano libre de Hermione voló a su boca intentando detener su risa, pero se le escapó de todos modos. Draco se sintió satisfecho y ansioso por oírla de nuevo. Sí, quizás no era tan malo eso de convivir con Granger.

Scopius pocas veces observaba a su padre sonreír de esa manera con alguien que no fuese él, pero lejos de sentir celos de la sanadora Mione, estaba complacido de verlo feliz. Con sus manos entrelazadas con las de ambos adultos podía sentir como una idea se estaba formando en su pequeña cabeza.

**Nota de la autora:**

**Ustedes no tienen que leer mis penurias pero aún asi… Uff mil disculpas por la demora… pero advertí que quizás demoraría, el que avisa no es traidor o algo así dice el dicho. ¿Han tenido una semana en la que no paras de hacer cosas, de un lado a otro? ¿sí? Pues he tenido ocho semanas seguidas de esas –sí, las he contado- Lo bueno es que mis calificaciones son más que buenas, a excepción de una asignatura en la que estoy luchando, me va bien en mi nuevo trabajo –aunque es medio tiempo, trabajo es trabajo- lo malo es que me he atrasado con lo que tenía planificado con el fic, pero ya tengo avanzado algo del otro cap así que ojala lo pueda subir próximamente.**

**Quizás Ni les interese completamente, pero me gusta más escribir del lado de Draco, la razón, tienen más participación los slytherin, no sé, al no tener mayor referencia de ellos en los libros, son como lienzos en blanco donde podemos desplegar con menor riesgo y mayor placer nuestras aficiones de escritoras que de los Gryffindors donde hay que mantener ciertos rasgos de sus personalidades y demás, además creo que son más interesantes. O quizás solo este medio loca.**

**Oh… suo zio significa su tío en italiano. No sé en algo tiene que influir Blaise en el pequeño, que más que respetando sus raices y enseñarle su idioma de cuna. Mi italiano es muy básico asi que solo encontraran pequeñas frases en el fic.**

**Y el _Puffskein es una criatura que s_e encuentra por todo el mundo. De forma esférica y cubierto por pelaje suave, de color natillas, es una criatura dócil que no se opone a que lo mimen ni a que la gente juegue con él, lanzándolo de unos a otros. Es muy fácil de cuidar. Cuando está contento, emite un ronroneo. De vez en cuando, una lengua muy larga, rosada y fina, sale de las profundidades del Puffskein y se desliza por toda la casa para buscar alimento. Ésta criatura es un barrendero que come desde sobras hasta arañas, pero que tiene una particular afición por meter la lengua en la nariz de los magos para comerse sus "Albondiguillas". Esa tendencia ha hecho que el Puffskein sea muy querido en varias generaciones de niños magos, y que siga siendo una de las mascotas mágicas preferidas.**

**Cito como fuente al libro de Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos. Y aquí la corto antes de que la nota sea más larga que el capitulo. Y recuerden si les gustó, un review y si no... también. Hasta el proximo capitulo**

**Cariños**

**Ara**

**Contestando los comentarios**

**Paulette:** Hola! Es bueno saber que te guste mi historia, si te capturo desde el primer capítulo me has dejado feliz por el comentario. A mí también me encantan los dramiones post Hogwarts, no sé, los siento un poco más reales. Apúntate a la fila después de mí y Draco -en ese orden, a su pesar- para profesar amor a Scorpius y más que el chicle creo que será el pegamento que mantendrá a esos dos unidos. Y ojala la historia cumpla las perspectivas que se vierten en ella. Gracias :) Cuídate!

**Vicky:** Hola! Este Draco no solo adora a su hijo, a mi visión lo idolatra, tengo creo que la rara visión que Draco de padre es muy diferente a como se muestra a los demás. Ojala te siga gustando la historia. Nos estamos leyendo. Cuidate!


	6. CONFUSIONES

**_Disclaimer: _****Los nombres propios, los lugares, hechizos y demás que reconozcan provienen de la mente prodigiosa de nuestra querida y amada J. K. Rowling, los derechos de las películas son de la Warner Bros. Las publicaciones de los libros, de las editoriales Bloomsbury, Scholastic y Salamandra… En conclusión ¡NO ME DENUNCIEN!**

¡He regresado! pero antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecer a Liuhnjio, MRS Taisho-Potter, Mineth, Arsem Pao, Vicky, Caroone, Luna-maga, Yuuki Kuchiki y Emily's(punto)eyes por los reviews. En serio, mil gracias.

Además a todos a los que no se animan, aún tienen oportunidad ;) Gracias por seguir la historia y colocarla en favoritos, hacen que el corazón se me haga chiquito de la emoción con cada notificación. Sin perder más tiempo y sin más sentimentalismos:

**CAPÍTULO 6: CONFUSIONES**

**_"Créeme, en tu corazón brilla la estrella de tu destino" Friedrich Schiller._**

-HP-

Hermione tiritó un poco antes de envolverse con mayor fuerza el abrigo, principios de marzo, de alguna forma, el clima parecía no menguar con respecto a años anteriores que a cuya fecha las temperaturas se volvían un poco más cálidas. Caminando por una acera estrecha, miró a Draco. Habían estado en silencio por un tiempo, exactamente, Malfoy enmudeció desde que salieron del hospital por los almacenes abandonados de "Purge y Dowse S.A." que daban acceso directo con Londres Muggle. Y aún tenían que atravesar parte de Kensington Garden. Anduvieron en silencio, a excepción de las observaciones ocasionales de Scorpius sobre ese mundo. Se complació en ver como sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que veía algo con lo que no estaba familiarizado. No era un viaje díficil como el que habia ideado.

Ella sonrió mientras Scorpius se soltó de ambos adultos para adelantarse al ver flores en la parte alejada del parque.

-Sanadora Mione, ¿Qué tipo de flor es ésta?- Scorpius gritó, señalando brillantes flores de color púrpura.

Hermione aceleró sus pasos para llegar a Scorpius.

-Hmm, creo que es un Fritillary-

-A freewilary?-

-A Fritillary- Hermione repitió con una sonrisa.

-…son flores muy raras. Estoy bastante sorprendida de verlas aquí en realidad. Nosotros, los sanadores, solemos utilizarlas en la fabricación de todo tipo de pociones que reducen el dolor. Pero es muy difícil de encontrar, son muy sensibles y el menor movimiento brusco puede destruirlas-

-Supongo que eso significa que no puedo recogerlos ¿eh?-

Hermione se rió. -No, lo siento Scorp. ¡Pero no te preocupes, vamos a ver muchas flores más. Sin embargo es hermosa ¿no es cierto?-

-Y rara- añadió Draco.

Hermione saltó de sorpresa al sentir el aliento de Draco cerca de su cuello. ¿Cuándo llegó a acercarse tanto? Malditos Slytherins y su capacidad de sorprender a la gente.

-Uh. Sí, que son muy raras- Hermione respondió con una pequeña tos.

Draco sonrió al ver a Hermione ajustándose el moño en la cabeza. Al parecer a pesar de los esfuerzos, Granger aún estaba incómoda con la cercanía constante.

-Por qué no seguimos con nuestro viaje, señorita Granger, pasa del mediodía y Scorpius no ha comido suficiente esta mañana en el desayuno, estoy seguro de que está famélico-

-Claro- respondió Hermione, alzando la barbilla de una manera desafiante.

Draco casi se rió ante la audacia Gryffindor, uno de estos días, su estúpida valentía la van a meter en problemas pensó en broma, disfrutando del ligero rubor en las mejillas de Hermione.

-HP-

Después de caminar lo que le parecieron unas pocas manzanas más, al fin llegaron delante de un brillante edificio naranja de dos plantas con una enorme estatua de un ratón en las puertas delanteras. Un enorme cartel en la parte superior del edificio que rezaba Pizza Pizza en coloridos tonos.

Aquello era un sacrilegio, ¿qué tipo de establecimiento comercial era ese? ¿Quién, en el santo nombre de Merlín, querría pintar un restaurante de naranja? excepto, por supuesto que lo harías si te apellidabas Weasley.

Hermione abrió las puertas mientras Scorpius rápidamente corrió hacia el interior.

¡Adentro era aún más horrible! ¡Había niños por todas partes! No niños del tipo formal como Scorpius, sino más bien del tipo que gritaban y se ensuciaban. Le tomó todo su autocontrol para no correr de regreso a esas puertas y llevarse consigo a su hijo de ese lugar miserable. Y lo que más le molestaba era el hecho que su hijo en realidad se mezclaba con esa gente y parecía disfrutar de la compañía.

Se quedó paralizado por un momento mientras observaba a su hijo jugar en unos aparatejos con los demás niños antes de que Hermione lo agarrara del brazo y lo condujera a una mesa cerca de ese enorme dispositivo morado en el que estaban los niños.

-Vamos, Malfoy- Hermione insistió, arrastrándolo a lo largo hasta que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse.

-¿Qu ... ¡¿Dónde está Scorpius?!- Le tomó unos segundos antes de que pudiera calmarse y realmente formular palabras que Hermione pudiera entender -Mi hijo, ¿dónde diablos está mi hijo? ¿Por qué hemos venido hasta aquí Granger?. Obviamente, esto no es un lugar seguro para los niños, especialmente para el mío-

Hermione no pudo evitar reír de la angustiada cara de Draco.

-Relájate Malfoy, los niños están perfectamente a salvo aquí-

-¡Sí, para los niños muggles!- Él casi gritó.

Hermione rodó los ojos. ¿Honestamente, cuan bobo podía ser?

-Si los niños muggles están perfectamente a salvo aquí, entonces, te aseguro que tu hijo también lo está-

Draco la miró con incredulidad, como si no encontrara el menor sentido a sus palabras.

-Observa, Malfoy- Hermione continuó con un suspiro -Mira, todos aquellos padres muggles alrededor. Ellos no parecen ver ningún problema con sus niños corriendo y jugando. Así que, si los muggles creen que sus hijos están a salvo aquí, entonces, un hombre de la alta sociedad mágica, también debería hacerlo ¿no?- dijo con un elaborado movimiento de su mano derecha.

Draco la miró -¿Estas segura? ¿Y si se cae? Además recién se ha recuperado de la caída de la escoba, Granger-

-Malfoy, o eres infinitamente estúpido o simplemente estás siendo tú mismo, pero ¿has olvidado que soy sanadora?-

Draco suspiró un gran suspiro de resignación, en realidad, sintiéndose un poco idiota, que sea precisamente Granger quien lo viera en ese estado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sobrevivir unos minutos al estar rodeado de muggles y todo iba a estar bien.

Se acomodó en su asiento y dejó que sus ojos se pierdan en la multitud de niños que corrían como locos. Encontró a Scorpius en menos de un segundo, su mata de pelo rubio platino era reconocible a la distancia. Vio como él se escapaba con algunos niños con ropa muggle horrenda, ahora él sabía de dónde las comadrejas consiguieron su gusto por la moda, pensó con amargura.

Después de algún tiempo para acostumbrarse a su entorno por fin se relajó poco a poco. Eso no era tan malo en absoluto, pensó para sí mismo. En realidad era bastante agradable poder sentarse tranquilamente un rato sin que su hijo le regañara por su sanadora Mione. Inconscientemente su mirada se desvió hacia Hermione. Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y la miró como ella mordía la pajilla de su bebida. Él tomaba los detalles de su cara. Las casi imperceptibles pecas en la nariz, el pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha cuando sonreía, sus ojos color chocolate y por supuesto el cabello espeso. Tenía que darle crédito, su cabello se veía más suave y sus rizos mucho más definidos que cuando estaban en la escuela, pero todavía era Hermione Granger de quien estaban hablando. Su largo cabello castaño no se iría de la memoria de nadie que la conociera.

Ella parecía tan normal y aburrida a los ojos de los demás, y sin embargo su hijo veía algo ejemplar en ella. Y empezaba a entender el qué, pensó.

Tal vez algún día te darás cuenta completamente le susurró una pequeña voz interior. Él negó con la cabeza, como queriendo evitarla de nuevo.

Como si sintiera su mirada en ella, Hermione volvió la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada. Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos, ninguno de ellos dispuestos a dar marcha atrás. Finalmente, Hermione pareció salir de su hechizo y rápidamente desvió la mirada, fingiendo buscar algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Draco sonrió. Había descubierto recientemente, que si había una cosa que realmente disfrutara más que enojarla, era incomodar a Granger.

-HP-

Había pasado más de media hora desde que habían llegado al local, y Scorpius todavía no había parado de jugar con los otros niños. Hermione se dejó caer en la silla apretando su estómago, realmente estaba hambrienta, pero no tenía el corazón para decirle a Scorpius que dejara de jugar por un tiempo para que pudieran comer. Además, parecía que estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su corta vida con los otros niños.

Probablemente porque nunca había jugado con otros niños antes de esto, pensó amargamente.

Miró a Draco por un momento, esperando verlo con el ceño fruncido. Pero para su sorpresa, él parecía estar mucho más calmado. Retiró la mirada de él y examinó la habitación buscando a Scorpius una vez más. A pesar de que ella le hubiera dicho a Draco que su hijo estaba perfectamente seguro, todavía mantenía constante observación sobre él, por si acaso algo terrible sucediera. Si había una cosa que la guerra le había enseñado era que tenía que estar alerta ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!, proteger a las personas que le importaban. Cuando vio a Scorpius corriendo riendo, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Oh, lo que daría por tener esa inocencia de nuevo, ignorando la maldad del mundo exterior.

Se preguntó cómo se sentía Scorpius sobre la pérdida de su madre, ¿la recordaba acaso? En cuanto se dio por enterada, comenzó a buscar información sobre lo acontecido durante su poco tiempo libre. Aunque le había costado encontrar dichos ejemplares y varias miradas curiosas en el almacén al verla buscando periódicos de determinadas fechas todavía podía recordar claramente el título en negrilla del Profeta: "Astoria Malfoy muerta debido a accidente de coche"

Realmente no había leído el artículo aún, porque fue el único que encontró en el que se informaba de la noticia, los demás reportajes eran especulaciones sobre la intervención de los Malfoy en el accidente. De acuerdo con lo que ha oído hablar a Luna, ellos, Astoria y Draco tuvieron una gran pelea esa noche donde Astoria se enojó demasiado y decidió irse en un coche muggle en el medio de una tormenta. La policía de Francia confirmaba la noticia tan solo media hora después. Por lo que pudo averiguar dijeron que su cuerpo no era reconocible. Su suave piel pálida se vio empañada por la sangre y su hermoso rostro destruido por el impacto del choque.

Incluso el nombre de Miles estaba en las noticias de esa época, como amigo de la familia Greengrass. No tuvo el valor de preguntarle acerca de eso, no quería obligarlo a decir algo que no estaba cómodo compartiendo. Y no quería que pensara que ella no estaba ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, investigando algo sobre lo que no era participe.

Scorpius tenía poco más de un año cuando murió Astoria. Inglaterra debió ser un caos en esa época, ya que los padres de la joven la trajeron de vuelta, vio las fotos de su memorial en el periódico donde Draco estaba sosteniendo a un bebé, mientras subían a los carruajes que los llevarían al cementerio, lo más seguro a los mausoleos de los Malfoy.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo Draco se sintió en ese momento. Sin esposa, su hijo sin madre y la constante presencia de todo aquel que se creía con derecho a saber de su vida, la pérdida de un ser querido era una de las cosas más difíciles que Hermione había tenido la mala suerte de afrontar. Y era algo que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo, incluyendo a Draco Malfoy. Después de que todo el frenesí de los medios sobre la muerte de Astoria finalmente parecía calmarse, los Malfoy volvían a Inglaterra a quedarse, aunque Draco fuera el único de ellos quien realmente se había insertado en la sociedad de forma activa, y sin soltar palabra alguna de su vida privada, lo que hizo que pronto los mismos reporteros quisieran saber hasta el mínimo detalle de su existencia.

Antes de la guerra, Malfoy Manor siempre estaba lleno de invitados de eventos sociales que por lo general organizaba Narcissa sin ninguna razón en particular. Pero en ese entonces, los Malfoy casi ni salían, especialmente Lucius. Los diarios y emisoras de radio hacía tiempo que habían renunciado a tratar de conseguir una entrevista con ellos desde la muerte de Astoria. El mundo mágico parecía comprender su necesidad de aislamiento.

Sólo de pensar en cómo Scorpius no gozaba de una infancia rodeada de amigos de su edad, hacia querer abrazarlo. ¿De verdad como podía no quererlo? Estar cerca de él le hacía ver que todavía había algo puro y hermoso en el mundo a pesar del sufrimiento.

-¡Sanadora Mione!-

Hermione se removió un poco en su asiento. –Scorp- lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡Me gustaría que conociera a mis nuevos amigos!- dijo emocionado.

Uno por uno Scorpius presentó sus nuevos amigos a Hermione y Draco.

-Ella es Maddie, y él Jhon, ¡Oh! Y la que está por el tobogán es Liz-

-Wow, Scorp, has hecho muchos amigos hoy ¿no es cierto?- Hermione dijo sonriendo.

-¡Sí!- respondió Scorpius felizmente.

Draco observaba como Hermione escuchaba todo lo que Scorpius decía. Nunca tuvo gran paciencia para escuchar a los demás, incluso a su hijo cuando se trataba de juguetes, y se le acababa de revelar que aplicaba también cuando hablaba de otros niños, todos le parecían exactamente iguales.

Minutos después, Scorpius finalmente se sentó y agarró el menú en sus pequeñas manos, aunque Hermione imaginaba que lo hacía porque veía que los adultos realizar el mismo acto. Draco hizo lo mismo y se dispuso a examinar el menú también.

-De hecho, creo que estoy de ánimo para mariscos- murmuró Draco.

-¡No!- Scorpius gritó inmediatamente –A la sanadora Mione no le gustan mucho los mariscos, debemos comer algo que le guste-

Draco levantó una ceja hacia su hijo. Scorpius nunca discutía con él, mucho menos en un asunto tan trivial como la comida. No, hasta ese momento. Hermione presentía que lo mínimo que quería Draco en ese instante era matarla, observó el intercambio de miradas con idéntico ceño fruncido.

-Está bien, Scorp. Tu papá puede pedir lo que quiera. Aunque creo que no hay platos de mariscos disponibles aquí. Este es un salón de pizza después de todo, creo que casi todo en el menú… es pizza-

-Padre, creo que la sanadora Mione debe escoger lo que debemos comer porque usted siempre escoge lo que comemos, debe dar a otros la oportunidad de escoger también- dijo el niño mirando a su padre con clara intención en su rostro de reprender a su progenitor.

¡Maldita sea! Ahí estaba de nuevo siendo regañado por un niño de tres años, en defensa de Granger, además no podía decirle que no a Scorpius cuando lo miraba de esa manera.

-Es verdad, hijo. Hay que dejar que la sanadora Mione ordene por nosotros- respondió Draco, con fingida dulzura en su voz.

-Un placer señor Malfoy- dijo Hermione, imitando la forma en que respondió –Hmm, vamos a ver. Creo que todos disfrutaríamos de una pizza de pepperoni y para beber, malteadas. ¿Qué te parece, Scorp?-

-¡Bien!- Scorpius respondió.

Hermione miró a Draco, quien desvió la mirada y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho como diciéndole que no estaba de humor para hablar con ella. Era un bebé grande, pensó mientras llamaba a un camarero para que les ayude con sus pedidos.

Sólo esperaron un par de minutos antes de que sus órdenes fueran llevadas a la mesa. Draco estaba decidido a no probar cualquier cosa que Granger hubiera ordenado. Pero al ver a su hijo y Hermione engullir porciones de la comida en forma triangular, su hambre superó a su orgullo.

Hermione observó divertida como Draco había pedido plato y utensilios al camarero. El joven lo encontró gracioso hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que lo que pedía aquel hombre era totalmente en serio, pero evitó reírse hasta cuando volvió a la mesa. A Hermione le estaba tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desternillarse de risa viendo a Draco siendo meticuloso, era sólo pizza, por todos los magos, todo lo que tenía que hacer es metérselo en la boca. Lo observó mientras trataba de cortar la pizza en trozos pequeños, luchando contra las largas cadenas de mozzarella.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Malfoy, lo único que tienes que hacer es tomarlo con tus manos y morderlo. No tienes que utilizar cuchillo y tenedor-

-Granger, algunos de nosotros tenemos etiqueta y modales en la mesa- Draco replicó.

-Esa es la forma en la que se come pizza, Malfoy… No importa, haz lo que quieras- Hermione dijo dándose por vencida.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al cuarto de baño de las mujeres, no quería pelear con Malfoy, no con Scorpius alrededor al menos. Se echó agua fría en la cara y se dio una charla a si misma poco antes de volver. Sin embargo se detuvo cuando lo vio con una rebanada de pizza grasienta entre los dedos con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro. Ella no pudo evitar reír mientras Draco intentaba tomar un bocado de la pizza sin que le quedara residuos de aceite en las manos.

Ella seguía sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Draco le preguntó.

-Oh, nada- respondió, volviendo a su propio trozo de pizza.

Draco no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. ¡Bendito Salazar, qué bajo había caído!

-HP-

Se despidió de ellos antes de que Malfoy se ofreciera a acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa. Al terminar de comer y conversar con Scorpius un rato más, se levantó de la mesa despidiendo de ambos y los dos hombres hicieron lo mismo, como caballeros que eran. Hidalguía ante todo, la caballerosidad no ha muerto después de todo pensó.

Nada más llegar a casa la recibió un maullido desde la cesta.

- Ven aquí, perezoso – le llamó Hermione cariñosamente todavía desde la puerta.

Con una lentitud pasmosa Crookshanks se levantó y se acercó a ella, estaba enfadado por su tardanza y además con los años se había vuelto más lento. Al llegar junto a Hermione maulló de nuevo, reclamando su atención, aunque no se frotó contra sus piernas como solía hacerlo.

Después de la guerra Hermione tenía la sensación constante de que Crookshanks nunca le perdonó completamente el haberlo dejado atrás durante la caza de Horrocruxes de Voldemort. Él se había negado rotundamente a esperar en la Madriguera por ella, y se había puesto en marcha en su búsqueda, tan rápido como sus cuatro patas se lo permitían. Lamentablemente, repetidas apariciones habían significado que era imposible para él encontrarla en esa época. Por suerte, los gatos son criaturas profundamente lógicos, y él simplemente se había vuelto al norte y se dirigió a Hogwarts, con el conocimiento de que ella estaría obligada a volver allí al final y que él estaría presente para protestar cuando ella lo hiciera. Llegó el día después de la batalla final, un poco más delgado de lo que a Hermione le hubiera gustado, su largo pelo enmarañado en algunos lugares, y una cicatriz reciente en la oreja. Su incapacidad para sanar la cicatriz con la varita que le había dado Bill persuadió a Hermione que Crookshanks probablemente había sufrido a través de sus aventuras para mantenerse en el castillo, e internamente ella estaba debidamente impresionada.

Él la siguió como una sombra después de eso, como si no tuviera total certeza de que ella se mantuviera a su lado una vez más, y que podría tratar de escapar de él de nuevo si dejaba que su atención divague por un momento. Hermione, que había perdido más que una varita robada en la guerra, estaba feliz de tenerlo cerca. Soportó semanas de escupitajos, silbidos y charcos de orina en las esquinas de su habitación, hasta que Crookshanks había decidido que su descontento se había expresado correctamente. Otros fueron menos entusiasta. Ronald Weasley, por ejemplo, encontró bastante desagradable tener sus incursiones tentativas en el cortejo sexual examinado silenciosamente por un felino hostil. Eso, junto a una serie de argumentos, había dado el fin a su incipiente romance.

- No seas rencoroso, Crookshanks- le regañó Hermione con dulzura mientras se agachaba para cogerlo en brazos y acomodarlo en su regazo –Créeme si te digo que no voy a escapar, esta noche vamos a quedarnos en casa tranquilamente ¿sí?-

Se quitó los zapatos y se paseó descalza por la casa, acariciando la cabeza del gato que ronroneó satisfecho entrecerrando sus ojos con cada suave caricia. Todavía con él en brazos Hermione se dirigió a su habitación, abrió un cajón en busca de ropa limpia, cuando en el fondo del mismo encontró una vieja foto. Se contempló a sí misma, mucho más joven, con un bonito vestido y un elegante peinado, algo deshecho, sentada en una mesa al lado de un chico pelirrojo. Tras ellos un moreno de ojos verdes y gafas redondas sonreía mientras los abrazaba. La mesa estaba llena de migas y copas medio vacías, los chicos de la foto estaban con las mangas de sus camisas hasta los codos y llevaban las corbatas flojas y totalmente torcidas pero los tres sonrían radiantes. Ginny había tomado la foto después de la boda de Bill y Fleur, en uno de los momentos en los que abandonaron la pista de baile para descansar un rato antes de regresar.

Aunque había una guerra por desatarse en ese tiempo, de alguna manera las cosas eran más fáciles a nivel personal. Estaba segura de sus sentimientos, convicciones y esperanzas; y si ganaban esa batalla estaba convencida de cuál sería su futuro. Terminaría casada con Ron, porque era lo que se tenía previsto, lo correcto, tendría un trabajo en el ministerio donde ascendería en unos cuantos años y a esas alturas estaría planeando ser madre. Su vida realmente no terminó como esperó; No obstante no podía quejarse, tenía un trabajo que adoraba, y más si las cosas con Ron no funcionaron, tampoco lo lamentaba, su amigo había encontrado lo que buscaba, aunque no fuese con ella. Solo bastaba con ver la adoración a su hija y a su esposa para saber que él realmente era feliz, que a pesar de que le haya costado tanto a los Weasley aceptar la perdida de Fred, habían encontrado bienestar y sosiego en la unión familiar.

Durante ese año juntos, ella estaba ocupada estudiando para rendir los exámenes EXTASIS en esa oportunidad que McGonagall les había dado para no repetir un año más en Hogwarts, encontrar a sus padres, y luego con las complicaciones en la restauración de sus memorias, Ron ayudando a George con la tienda y luego con el entrenamiento como Auror, al final de su idilio apenas se veían y fue cuando notaron que no eran como Harry y Ginny buscándose en cada descanso, se querían, sí, pero eran más bien dos amigos disfrazados de enamorados. Fueron esos meses en los que pasó en el hospital, estudiando en los pasillos con Neville, mientras esperaba noticias de sus padres que pudo conocer la historia completa de su amigo, fue el momento en el que tuvo una especie de epifanía con respecto a su vocación, podía seguir ayudando a los que no pudieran hacerlo por si mismos pero de una manera diferente. Fue en ese momento que cambió las solicitudes que envió a la academia de educación superior de Leyes a Sanación y Medimagia.

Cuando oficialmente terminaron su relación, Harry se encontraba en el dilema de estar dividido entre ambos. Ni Hermione sabía cómo actuar ante la que un día se esperaba, fuera su familia política. Con la incomodidad de quienes se habían visto desnudos, al menos una vez, realmente creyó que no podrían superar esa etapa. Como de costumbre iba a almorzar al ministerio al menos una vez a la semana, pero o Ron siempre se excusaba, o ella faltaba algunas veces; incluso pensó que Ronald había tomado algunas misiones con el objetivo de mantenerse alejado. Pero sin más un día apareció a la hora del almuerzo, bromeando sobre algo que no recordaba realmente y se percató que habían sido tontos al tratar de vivir en negación, y no trabajar en salvar una amistad de tantos años. En ese aspecto él había sido más maduro que ella, tenía que reconocerlo. Incluso Harry se mostraba mucho más contento con ese avance, les tomó exactamente catorce meses, no volver a donde estaban antes, más bien que evolucione a un nivel mucho más complejo.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras guardaba la foto, terminando de elegir su vestimenta y dirigirse al baño.

-HP-

-Era fantástico, una piscina con pequeñas pelotas de colores y un tobogán…

Siguió durante toda la cena, comentándoles a unos muy interesados Theodore y Blaise sobre el almuerzo, se los había contado a los elfos mientras preparaban la cena y cuando lo ayudaron a darse un baño. Y algo le decía que esa historia seguiría de largo hasta que encontrará una nueva por cual reemplazarla. Se retiró a contestar las cartas de sus padres, las cuales había estado evitando. Al momento en que terminaba de despedir a Claw, el águila real que lo había acompañado por los últimos seis años, entraba Blaise al despacho.

-Así que una tarde bastante interesante ¿no es así?

-Sin comentarios, Blaise… Aunque Granger no es del todo desagradable, no es como cualquier otra mujer… claro que no, es la única que logra crisparme los nervios. Es brillante e inteligente y debo admitir que tiene un rubor ligeramente encantador- divagó Draco, recorriendo sus manos por su claro cabello-

-¿Entonces, estás tratando de llevarla a tu cama? ¿quizás, que te lleve a la suya? Ya sabes, por la falta de privacidad en la mansión, aunque si la llevas a una de las alas deshabitadas, seguro nadie los escucharia- preguntó Blaise, intentando suprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? No seas ridículo. Sencilla y llanamente estaba diciendo un hecho como el q… ¿Qué?... vete a la porra, maldito malpensado.

-… Has viajado constantemente a Francia por lo que vi en los cargos mensuales de la empresa en trasladores, es que ¿es necesario instalarte una oficina allí?- alejando el ambiente de la conversación y observando los pergaminos que acababan de llegar del ministerio con las cuentas que se adeudaban por ese mes.

-Solo descuéntalos del salario y no hables, además no influye en mi nivel de productividad-

Draco lo observó pensativo. No tenía caso negarlo, claro que no lo hacía. Mejor sería no enojar a Blaise haciendo que hable más de lo que realmente quería.

Theodore siempre se lo había dicho a Blaise hasta la saciedad y dentro de él sabía que Pansy ya no estaba más enamorada de Draco, quizás nunca lo estuvo, siempre lo supo, pero su estúpido orgullo, no le había permitido ser el premio de consolación. Como si nunca hubiera deseado ser aunque sea eso.

Era sexo sin compromiso o eso se repetía como mantra cada vez que iba en su encuentro. Zabini era como su madre, nunca se comprometía demasiado con nadie, excepto contadas personas, de las cuales algunos estaban presentes en esa mansión. Se llevaba bien con la gente que le interesaba, pero poco se sabía con respecto a sus opiniones siempre escondidas entre sarcasmos y mordacidades. Con el paso de los años adquirió una interesante fama que tenía bastante que ver con la herencia genética de su progenitora, de la que, sobraba decir, disfrutaba y se aprovechaba.

-¿Cuándo volverás a verla?

-Me dijo que le podía enviar una carta si quería encontrarme con ella de nuevo.

-Como si le prestaras atención a si ella te concediera o no una invitación- rió Draco.

-Cierto. Quizás le escriba mañana por la mañana.

-¿Todavía trabaja para esa vieja bruja?

-En realidad así es, aunque tiene planeado hacer uso de parte de su herencia para abrir una tienda, para lo cual ha requerido de mis servicios en la asesoría legal-

En la época escolar para Pansy, eras un igual o un subordinado. Un subordinado de la más baja categoría. Por lo tanto era increíble el que haya aguantado durante cuatro años siendo la asistente de una muggle dedicada a la diseño de ropa, zapatos y accesorios. Desde sirviendo café hasta asistir a los eventos que realmente le interesaban. No tan secretamente ese siempre había sido su sueño, la moda. Por lo visto, ya se sentía lo bastante confiada para iniciar de forma independiente.

-Quizás sea tiempo de que vuelva, nunca fue acusada de nada-

-Sabes que el simple hecho de haber querido entregar a Potter, sea cual haya sido el motivo, no va a pasar por alto… La sociedad perdona, pero no olvida-

-… Realmente vine porque Theo me mandó a buscarte, quiere que estés presente cuando le entregue a Scorpius un regalo muy especial- dijo Blaise con esa sonrisa que inquietaba de forma automática el estómago de Draco.

Sólo le tomó unos segundos reaccionar al llegar al salón principal en donde estaba el niño con lo que parecía ser un pequeño almohadón color caramelo, con una cinta verde alrededor del cuello, que sacaba la lengua y ronroneaba en su regazo… no solo era un puffskein, era igual al sr Puffles.

-Pensamos que Scorpius es suficientemente responsable para poder cuidarlo ¿no es cierto, compañero?-

-Por supuesto sí, tío. Mira, padre. Es el Sr Puffles II- contestó el pequeño hinchando el pecho como si considerara un gran privilegio que delegaran semejante responsabilidad sobre él.

-¿No te recuerda a alguien? Mejor aún, a cierta criatura indefensa que condenaste a una muerte prematura- dijo Blaise alzando la ceja, Draco solo negó con la cabeza gimiendo para sus adentros al darse cuenta de lo que querían conseguir.

-¿Están tratando de hacerme sentir culpable otra vez? ¿No creen que esta ocasión cruzaron el límite, involucrando a un niño inocente en el juego?-

-Por supuesto que no, ¿por quién nos tomas?- dijo un ofendido Theo

-¡Ni siquiera era de alguno de ustedes, era mío!-

-HP-

Hermione gimió cuando levantó la cabeza para ver que había una condenada lechuza fuera de su ventana. Y simplemente no podía dejar de picotear continuamente contra el cristal. Cuando se dio el valor de despedirse del calor del edredón, se dirigió a la ventana al otro lado de la cama para dejar entrar al ave que una vez dentro voló directamente al escritorio para tranquilamente doblar sus alas, sosteniéndose sobre su pierna para que ella tomara el sobre.

Murmurando algo sobre recuperar el sueño perdido y sobre búhos molestos, ella finalmente recibió la carta liberándola del elegante lazo de la pata. Se dirigió, bajando la escalera, hacia la cocina sosteniendo la carta con la lechuza siguiéndola pasos atrás. A la espera de su café por fin abrió la misiva.

_Hermione Granger,_

_Tú, bruja poco disimulada, un pajarito me dijo que el miércoles cenaste con Malfoy. Si no podías venir a la reunión con nosotros porque tenías una cita con él, lo habría entendido, pero esto ¿Por qué no me has hablado de eso? ¡Necesito detalles, mujer! No es como que hayan elegido un lugar discreto. No tienes idea de lo que me costó que Demelza no venda esas fotos a Corazón de Bruja o a El Profeta. Tendrás que servirme de niñera de ahora en adelante cuando necesite salir con Harry ¡serás mi esclava! Te has salvado por esta semana, con el mundial tan cerca los entrenamientos son agotadores. He convencido a Luna para que tenga una charla contigo, pero como sé que no te sacará nada o quizás demasiado, y sé que no me contara de todos modos, tendrás que venir al estadio, después de los entrenamientos. Será mejor que vengas a que yo te persiga y te arrastre hasta un lugar concurrido. Luna te esperará para almorzar en el Callejón Diagon más tarde, alrededor del mediodía. ¡Oh! Y mamá dice que te extraña muchísimo, quiere que asistas a cenar en algún momento de esta semana, así que es mejor despejar tu agenda de cualquier cita que tengas en mente con el hurón._

_Ginny Potter_

_PD. ¿Podrías darle a Mystique un par de golosinas?, ha tenido largas jornadas difíciles durante la semana._

Hermione tragó fuertemente, al sentir que su sangre se drenaba de su rostro mientras observaba que realmente venían varios papeles en el sobre, se trataba de varias imágenes en realidad.

Ahí, en sus manos, estaba una instantánea en blanco y negro de Draco mirándola, hablando amigablemente en la mesa del restaurante, Otra en la que estaban comiendo pastel y sonriendo. Se quedó mirando horrorizada mientras su versión fotográfica se inclinaba lentamente, pero sin vacilar, hacia la versión fotográfica de Draco cuando con un movimiento de manos le señaló que se acercara, para después separarse y Draco reír con una naturalidad sobrenatural, y la última donde se podría malentender la situación, más si estaba Draco dándole de su propio pastel en la boca. Ni siquiera había pensado en cómo se verían desde el exterior. Era mucho peor de cualquier pesadilla que hubiese tenido.

Si algo necesitaba en ese momento, Hermione era un buen apoyo, pero no solamente porque parecía ser que fuera a caer de rodillas porque a sus inútiles piernas se les pudiera haber olvidado cómo hacer su trabajo, gelatina le vino a la mente a Hermione de haber estado pensando en algo tan nimio, sino porque, sin saber muy bien cómo o de dónde, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron y quizás los Weasley creían que los había dejado plantados porque había concertado una cita para cenar con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy_… _Nunca un castigo había sido tan desproporcionado con el crimen que desconocía haber cometido.

Aun con la respiración entrecortada levantó la vista para encontrar la mirada de la lechuza sobre ella, como si estuviera sintiendo su confusión.

-Así que tú eres Mystique ¿eh?- trató de decirle lo más amigablemente posible.

Se mordió el labio inferior en una profunda reflexión, inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar Mystique suaves plumas blancas como la nieve mientras engullía lo que le había dado segundos antes. ¿Qué le diría a Ginny? La verdad se dijo, pero no concebía que realmente creyera que tenía algo con Malfoy. Es que incluso sonaba absurdo si lo pensaba con detenimiento. Aunque habían hecho las paces, antes, cuando encontró a Scorpius con ella, vio en su mirada que estaba considerando hechizarla mínimo. Ella gimió una vez más, enterrando sus manos en su cabello enredado.

Ella empezó a rezar para que nadie más los hubiera fotografiado ese día, aunque menos probable, tampoco mientras almorzaban. Ella no quería exponer a Scorpius a ser bombardeado por los medios de comunicación a una edad tan temprana. Sirviéndose una taza de café caliente, comenzó a pensar en una respuesta para Ginny.

_Ginny,_

_Avísale a Luna que la veré en Florean alrededor del mediodía. Las cosas no son lo que parecen. No es necesario el cuerpo de aurores, nos vemos en unos días después del entrenamiento._

_Hermione_

"Las cosas no son lo que parecen" Un cliché para variar pensó. Ató la carta a la pata de Mystique y le dio otro regalo como recompensa por esperar la respuesta a la carta de su dueña. Dando un paso atrás, dio un profundo suspiro y se mantuvo ahí hasta que voló fuera de la ventana de su cocina, enviándolo de regreso a Ginny. Esperó hasta que el animal era sólo una mota de punto en el horizonte antes de arrastrar sus pies todo el camino hacia arriba hasta su dormitorio. Se dejó caer en la cama con un plop y esperó a que la justicia la encontrara. Pero por mucho que quería pensar lo contrario, en su cuerpo no hallaba atisbo de arrepentimiento en pasar tiempo con Malfoy y Scorpius, no consiguió convencerse a sí misma el ser excesivamente apologética en relación a algo que ya no creía, como el que Malfoy fuera peligroso o que el niño no le importara, además el hecho de que Malfoy no le era del todo indiferente y que tenía una facilidad terrorífica para cambiarle el humor, y era innegable que era inteligente, y gracioso cuando lo pretendía.

Sin embargo de las dos, sabía que Luna era más difícil de engañar, bastaba con que te mirara a los ojos para saber exactamente lo que sentías, incluso antes de que tú mismo te dieras cuenta, en algún momento llegó a creer que tenía algún poder sobre la mente de los demás, una intuición que muchas veces jugaba en contra ella, como era ese el caso. Sólo tendría que exponer la verdad unas cuantas veces, otras cuantas más a Ronald y Harry, hasta que entendieran, no podía ser tan complicado, solo esperaba que fuera cierto.

Y que Merlín la ayudara…

**Nota de la autora:**

**Feliz como una lombriz, aunque no creo que las lombrices sean muy felices, y siempre me he preguntado de donde viene ese dicho ¿alguien sabe?, y ya me desvié del tema… Casi oficialmente doy por terminado el semestre –faltan los exámenes de mejoramiento (unos que si no pasaste, son tu ultima oportunidad y si ya lo hiciste y quieres mejorar la calificación, eres bienvenido)- pero pase en todas, por lo que no sé si presentarme a alguna ya que debería estar repasando entonces. Ya puedo borrar, tachar, y eliminar definitivamente este semestre del horror… y lo más importante de todo vacaciones, aunque no muy largas pero no me quejo. Lo que significa actualizaciones un poco más seguidas –por lo menos este último mes-**

**Con respecto al capítulo… Quien puede resistirse a la pizza, ni Draco puede, así de sencillo. ¿Alguien alguna vez se preguntó por Crookshanks durante Reliquias de la muerte? no creo que haya sido la única ¿o sí? Con lo apegado a Hermione, me imagino que le costó que la perdonara el dejarlo atrás. Un hecho es que Rowling aclaró que de los tres, Hermione había sido la que regresaba a Hogwarts a repetir ese último año, bueno, como leyeron aquí no fue así. Tendrán que seguir leyendo para saber más. Sabremos que tan bien cuida Scorpius al Sr Puffles II ¿será más responsable que su padre? y como le va a Hermione con ese par de amigos que tiene y por los que no necesita contratar guardaespaldas. **

**Si Dios lo permite y la inspiración no me abandona, nos estamos leyendo un poco más seguido, un día viernes lo más probable. ¿Un avada? ¿Un consejo? ¿Un review?... Todos son bienvenidos**

**Contestando los reviews**

**Arsem Pao: **Que alegría que me leas, aunque sea desde las sombras. Se aprecia que dediques tiempo en checar las actualizaciones, sé lo difícil que a veces es, aunque la publicación no haya sido tan pronto como esperé, ojala te siga gustando como va quedando los desvaríos de mi mente con la historia. Nos estamos leyendo. Cuídate!

**Vicky:** Scorpius, Scorpius, el pequeño rompecorazones Awww. Creo que es tierno como todos los niños –lo son la mayoría del tiempo por lo menos- veremos como ayuda en la relación de ambos. Espero no decepcionarte con el periodo de espera pero en realidad no publico hasta que los capítulos me convenzan, y realmente a este le ha costado persuadirme a hacerlo. Cuídate y espero seguir leyéndonos! :)

**Cariños**

**Ara**


End file.
